Memento Mori
by Angel Emille
Summary: Tras sacrificarse para derrotar a Grima en el duelo que decidiría el futuro, Robin despierta en un lugar desconocido. Un misterioso 'abogado' le dice que examinarían su vida hasta el momento para decidir su sentencia, y sin más explicación, le arroja a un sinfín de locuras curiosas. Esta es la historia de un estratega perdido y un loco cuerdo.
1. Capítulo 1: Recuerda que morirás

**Aviso: '[…]' significa cambio de perspectiva.**

* * *

 **Recuerda que morirás**

Había luz. Mucha. No estoy seguro de dónde estaba, pero definitivamente ya no estaba sobre la espalda del dragón ancestral. ¿Qué había pasado? Me dolía la cabeza. Lo único que lograba recordar era aquella dura decisión que me vi obligado a tomar. Por la vida, renunciaría al resto de mis días. Por poner fin a las andadas de un dragón tenebroso, luché hasta el último aliento. Solo que no había sido el último.

Aunque cegado, mis pies sentían un suelo liso y firme. Había una suave brisa, que me acariciaba el rostro. Era fresca y húmeda, libre del olor a sangre, sudor y metal. Todavía era capaz de recordarlo: el hedor de la corrupción escalando mis piernas. Desde el mismo momento en el que entré en contacto con Grima, un martilleo golpeó mi visión incesantemente, luchando por arrebatarme el control con inclemencia y sin descanso. Si tan solo hubiera sido la primera vez que me pasaba, tal vez hubiera perdido contra su embiste impetuoso a mi mente.

Como un rayo que recorrió mi cuerpo, recordé a los amigos que dejé atrás, dejándome una sensación pastosa en la boca. ¿Dónde estaban? Pero sobre todo, ¿estaban bien? ¿Qué había sido de ellos? Qué… ¿qué pasó después de que muriera? […]

Como una sábana blanca que se hace a un lado, Robin pudo examinar el lugar en el que estaba, recuperada su visión. Estaba en mitad de un largo pero pequeño pasillo de losas de diferentes tonalidades doradas. Las ventanas abiertas permitían al viento bailar con las cortinas traslúcidas. Había unos cuantos bancos de madera situados cada cierta distancia, pero no había nadie con él.

El peliblanco se acercó a la puerta más cercana a él, decorada con grabados plateados. Posó su mano sobre la fina madera, intentando presionarla por si ya estaba abierta. Probó a agarrar el pomo y retorcerlo hasta que cediera, pero tampoco hubo suerte. Sin embargo… algo le llamó la atención.

No estaba. La marca que le había recordado tan maliciosamente su sino, su futuro y su ascendencia, había desaparecido. Ya no había seis ojos morados perfilados por las líneas moradas, emblema del Dragón Caído, sobre el dorso de su mano. Solo había piel sucia y sudada, desgastada por tantas batallas libradas.

Robin perdió la fuerza en sus piernas, hasta caer sobre sus rodillas frente a la entrada inaccesible. Su respiración se agitó al compás de sus acelerados latidos. Su emblema significó mucho más de lo que nunca dejó saber. Era la marca de un traidor, la insignia del enemigo. Le recordó durante mucho tiempo su destino prefijado, impuesto antes de que pudiera dar su opinión al respecto. Ni todos los planes del mundo podían permutar lo que era.

¿Por qué ha desaparecido la marca? Se preguntó, afligido por la confusión. Aún no comprendía lo que le había pasado al final, o el lugar en el que estaba, pero recordaba claramente como venció al avatar de Grima, destruyéndose a sí mismo en el proceso al ser la misma persona. Robin se aseguró de morir, pues lo contrario significaría el final para todos sus seres queridos.

'Tú eres uno de los nuestros, Robin, y no hay destino que pueda cambiar eso.' Esas decididas palabras resonaron como una voz lejana en su mente, amenazando con romper la presa de sus ojos.

Sin embargo, estaba en una situación totalmente desconocida para él. No recordaba cómo llegó allí. La luz se hizo demasiado brillante en sus párpados. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y por qué no estaba muerto? Naga, la dragona divina, presentó la posibilidad de que sobreviviera a la desvinculación… pero nunca mencionó que acabaría en un edificio en mitad de la nada.

"¡Melancolía!" Cantó una voz en la distancia. El peliblanco pegó un bote en el sitio, apresurándose a reincorporarse al descubrir que no estaba solo. "¡Oh, dulce llanto que lavas mi corazón! ¡Azota mis ojos con la fuerza de mil carros, y entonces sírveme un pastel de calabazas!" Prosiguió aquel mal cantor. Provenía de la puerta entreabierta que había al final del pasillo.

Robin se armó del valor necesario para emprender sus pasos a aquel extraño, probable conocedor de los misterios del lugar en el que estaban. Si realmente seguía con vida, debía hallar el modo de regresar. Él… ya no tenía su marca… y por fin podría empezar su nueva vida. Una vida que solo le pertenecía a él. Y sería libre de decidir cómo y con quien pasarla. Él… aún tenía que cobrarse su apuesta con Chrom.

Sus botas resonaron a cada paso que daba por el largo pasillo. Una ráfaga de viento sacudió las cortinas, llevando a Robin a asomarse por una de las ventanas. Había un jardín bien cuidado, con una hermosa fuente de piedra que imitaba a un sano roble, de cuyas hojas se vertían gotas de rocío con armonía. Lo más extraño era que cada gota que tocaba la superficie del agua, producía un sonido de campanilla, creando una relajante y encantadora melodía. Incluso el viento parecía jugar con sus matices, asemejándose a un vals de los elementos.

El patio daba a un enorme valle verde que daba paso a un lago que reflejaba las distantes montañas. El cielo radiaba rayos dorados del ocaso, y nubes deshechas jugaban a intentar esconder la luz, en un baile que solo la noche concluiría.

Aunque las puertas que dejaba atrás capturaron enormemente la atención del estratega, la única que estaba abierta era aquella de la que venían los berridos sin sentido. Robin se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la puerta, dudando antes de empujarla para abrirse paso a lo desconocido. Un destello en sus recuerdos despertó el coraje en su rostro, llevándole a buscar las respuestas que ansiaba, pues de ellas deduciría lo que estaba pasando.

"¡Te he dicho que dejes el libro en el suelo! ¡¿Qué pinta una novela en la estantería?!" Rugió un hombre castaño, mirando a la nada que había a su lado. Dejó aquel papel y corrió al lugar al que estaba mirando, sujetando el libro con determinación y decisión. "¡Las estanterías están para eso, majadero! ¿Si no, dónde pondríamos las tostadas?" Se respondió a sí mismo, comenzando a subir una escalera de madera para devolver el pobre libro a su merecido sitio.

Robin se quedó de piedra, observando aquella bizarra escena. Fuera quien fuera aquel tipo de ropa formal, estaba como una cabra. Dicha cabra pegó un salto desde las escaleras hasta el escritorio que había en el centro de la habitación. Lanzó su mano en una dirección mientras hacía sonidos especiales que le recordaron a Owain. Con fuertes y ceremoniosos movimientos, el castaño acabó señalando al recién llegado, apuntando sus ojos verdes al pobre hombre cuerdo.

"¡Tú! ¡¿Qué hora es?!" Reclamó saber, pegando otro bote para bajarse de su escritorio y correr hacia Robin. El peliblanco se encogió en el sitio al ver que ese loco acercaba mucho el rostro al suyo, como si por estar más cerca fuera a escucharle mejor.

"¿La hora? Serán pasadas las ocho." Contestó el chico de túnicas oscuras, retrocediendo un par de pasos. Aunque debería haber salido de la habitación al hacerlo, por alguna extraña razón lo único que su espalda encontró fue la puerta cerrada tras él. No recordaba haberla cerrado.

"¿Ya es tan tarde? Pues más nos vale empezar cuanto antes, ¿no crees? Las amapolas solo brillan una vez al año, y pronto obtendremos su bendición." Se aceleró el castaño de chaleco verde y camisa blanca, agarrando a Robin del brazo y dirigiéndose a una esquina del cuarto.

El peliblanco se tropezó con unos platos sucios en el camino, manteniendo el equilibrio milagrosamente al apoyarse en un bonsái que parecía estar ahí con el único propósito de salvarle de caer. ¿Desde cuándo estaba esa planta ahí?

El loco le pegó una patada a la pared, derribando una falsa trampilla que daba a un jardín de flores doradas. Varias palomas blancas alzaron el vuelo, asustadas por el asalto del castaño de pelo revuelto.

"¡Mira! ¿No te parecen bellas? ¡Vivas como nunca! Demos gracias a las estrellas por el delicioso desayuno que tomamos." Alabó el castaño, arrodillándose en el camino de tierra que había para no pisar las flores. Robin se soltó de un fuerte tirón, dándose la vuelta para intentar regresar al estudio en el que habían estado. Pero el acceso había desaparecido. Solo había más campo, y ni siquiera estaban en el valle que observó desde el pasillo de antes.

"¡¿Qué es éste lugar?! ¡¿Y quién eres tú?!" Estalló el peliblanco, entrando en pánico al ver que la lógica a la que tanto había estado acostumbrado no funcionaba en aquel lugar. El castaño se levantó tan rápidamente que le entró mareo, cayéndose al suelo y creando una nube de pétalos dorados que reflejaban la luz del ocaso.

"No estás en ningún sitio, y no estás hablando con nadie." Replicó el hombre de joven apariencia, llevándose una mano a la cabeza mientras veía las estrellas, en los dos sentidos.

"Entonces, ¿estoy muerto o no? ¡Te lo suplico, dame respuestas!" Pidió Robin, sintiéndose al borde de las lágrimas al agarrarse los brazos con aflicción.

Estaba asustado. Acababa de derrotarse a sí mismo y al Dragón Caído. Tenía miedo. No comprendía el lugar en el que había acabado. No habría pasado ni un minuto desde que se encontró a aquel extraño hombre, y ya habían sucedido más cosas de las que su cabeza podía racionalizar. Quería irse a casa, con sus amigos. Necesitaba algo a lo que aferrarse… algo que le contestase a alguna de las miles de preguntas que torturaban su mente.

Robin siempre había sido una persona concienzuda, detallista y realista; y en aquel momento de máxima fragilidad, daba bandazos sobre la superficie del agua al intentar entender lo que estaba pasando. No obstante, aquel graciosillo había sustituido el contenido del lago por aire, y solo podía observar la superficie invisible desde el fondo, sin esperanzas de salir.

El castaño neutralizó su expresión, mirándole con unos ojos profundos que devoraban su esencia. Se levantó del sitio y se quedó mirando al afligido estratega. Estaba perdido y desprovisto de planes con los que defenderse. De repente, el castaño se pegó dos fuertes palmadas en la cara.

"Sí, debería haberme presentado antes de traerte al jardín de oro." Asintió para sí mismo. Entonces posó sus enguantadas manos sobre el pobre cuerdo, mirándole con fuerza y presencia. "Tú eres un casi-muerto, y yo soy tu abogado, el fiscal, el jurado y el juez. De lo que pude ver, tu fallecimiento fue uno bien radiante y apoteósico, así que te debo pedir perdón por no empezar explicándote las cosas. ¡Perdón!" Se disculpó el castaño tras soltarle, inclinándose ante Robin. El peliblanco parpadeó unas cuantas veces, intentando mantener el control de sus emociones.

"¿M-mi abogado?" Repitió el estratega, cuerdo confuso en un mundo de locos.

"Mi consejo es: no intentes darle sentido a nada de lo que vayas a ver a partir de ahora. Aunque se lo intentes encontrar, la naturaleza misma de esta dimensión es el cambio impredecible." Prosiguió el trajeado, alzando la cabeza para mirar al cielo. Robin siguió su mirada, buscando aquello que con tanto interés había atendido aquel tipo.

Un parpadeo. Un parpadeo fue todo lo que hizo falta para que estuvieran de vuelta en el despacho anterior. Una chimenea alojaba un fuego detrás del escritorio, proyectando sus danzantes luces sobre los muebles de madera, chirriantes y desgastados. Había una silla imponente en el lugar del invitado, y un taburete humilde frente a la chimenea.

"Mi nombre… ¡bah! Me llaman de muchas formas distintas. La oscuridad, el fin de los días, el otro lado, el sueño eterno… ¿Cómo quieres llamarme tú?" Le preguntó el castaño, golpeando una torre de cartas sobre la mesa y deshaciendo su triangular y equilibrista forma. Se sentó sobre el caos que ocasionó, aplastando incluso con algo de maldad las cartas que siempre conspiraban contra él en sus intentos por construir monumentos.

Robin comenzó a temblar en el sitio, dándose cuenta de que aquello no era ningún sueño. No se iba a despertar en su tienda de campaña como si la batalla contra Grima no hubiera sucedido todavía, con Gaius hurgando en sus cosas con la esperanza de encontrar algún caramelo, o tal vez Lissa tapándole la nariz como otra de sus muchas bromas pesadas, o incluso Tharja intentando inmortalizar en su mente la cara que ponía mientras dormía.

"La verdad es que me gusta que me llamen Lily. Ha habido quienes decían que era un nombre demasiado femenino para mí, pero eso no importa mucho en éste sitio, ¿no crees, Robin?" Sonrió Lily, rodando con la espalda sobre la mesa en una torpe voltereta, arrollando con los candelabros apagados y los platos con sandías.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" Se sorprendió el peliblanco, acercándose a la mesa para comprobar si no se había matado al llegar al final de la madera y caerse escandalosamente. Lily asomó un par de calcetines desde debajo de la mesa, uno con el cuerpo morado oscuro y la punta blanca, y el otro con el cuerpo verde y la punta marrón: eran ellos.

"¿No te había dicho que soy tu abogado? Es normal que me informe antes de mis clientes." Le dijo el calcetín verde al otro.

"¡¿Y de qué se me va a juzgar si se puede saber?!" Preguntó el otro calcetín con violencia, solapándose con la voz de su dueño al aporrear sus manos contra la mesa, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Los calcetines se quedaron rígidos, esfumándose entre bastidores. Lily salió a escena al levantarse, mirándole con paciencia y seriedad.

"Me temo que es demasiado pronto para contestarte a esa pregunta, Robin. En los juzgados puede pasar de todo, que no te quepa duda, pero normalmente siempre empiezan con una recapitulación de los hechos." Explicó el castaño, haciéndose paso hasta la chimenea. Cogió una jarra de cerámica grande y vertió su contenido sobre el fuego, extinguiendo su viveza. Sustituyéndola en su lugar, el agua se arremolinó con la incomprensible forma de su víctima, prosiguiendo su recuerdo mientras quedara vida en su interior: una hoguera de agua.

El peliblanco se restregó los ojos, perplejo. ¿Cuándo había usado un grimorio? ¿Y dónde lo escondía? Solo le había visto extender la mano hacia la pila de leña, pero nada más. ¿Quién…?

Lily cogió un colgante de plata, con una gema azul resplandeciente en la forma de un arpa. Murmuró una melodía distante, resonando en los solitarios pensamientos de alguna alma perdida. Echó el objeto al cuerpo acuático, flotando en su interior como si fuera el corazón de un monstruo sin forma. El agua comenzó a brillar gentilmente, llevada por un pulso tranquilo y pasivo que se propagó por la habitación.

"Por favor, Robin, ponte cómodo. Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar." Pidió el castaño, volviéndose con los brazos abiertos a su invitado. El peliblanco dudó durante unos momentos. En vez de sentarse en la silla presidencial, el estratega se hizo paso hasta una pequeña y sencilla banqueta junto a las estanterías de libros. Cogió el cuaderno que había junto a él, y lo dejó reposar entre sus piernas. Estaba seguro de que si lo habría, algo raro pasaría, y ya había tenido suficiente incoherencia en aquel breve rato.

Lily sonrió al ver que su nuevo amigo se iba acostumbrando. El juez caminó hasta una columna de piedra que daba soporte al edificio. Como si se arrojara sobre una cama, pegó un salto, reposando sobre la piedra sin tocar el suelo, falto de gravedad. Robin no pudo sorprenderse, pues la angustia de lo que estaba por suceder fue suficiente como para ocupar sus pensamientos. Ya le había dicho que nada de lo que iba a ver tendría sentido, por lo que se refugiaría en mente, la cual todavía estaba cuerda… dándole mil vueltas a sus últimos momentos frente a Grima.

"Empecemos por la vida que no conoces. ¿Quieres saber lo que eras… quién eras antes de 'perder' tus recuerdos?" Ofreció el ahora adormilado loco, llevándose las manos tras la cabeza.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Quieres decir que puedes contármelo?" Se sorprendió el peliblanco, volviéndose a observar a Lily. ¿Podía contarle lo que le pasó a su madre tras apartarle de los grimantes? … ¿Antes del regreso de su yo pasado y su pérdida de memoria? Lily le devolvió una cara seria, todavía esperando su respuesta.

En aquel intercambio de miradas, Robin pudo entender algo escalofriante. Cuando le dijo que no estaba hablando con nadie… no era otra de las muchas locuras que soltaba. No pudo sentir que hubiera una persona detrás de sus verdes ojos. La primera vez que vio a alguien así tenía el mismo rostro, aspecto y voz que él; la segunda, fue la mismísima Naga.

El cliente, achantado, agachó la cabeza, posando sus ojos sobre el cuaderno. Antes no había tenido nada escrito en su recia cubierta, pero en ese momento adquirió la forma de dos palabras. 'Sí' y 'No'. Esas eran sus posibles respuestas.

"Esto… mi respuesta es 'No'." Decidió Robin, apretando los labios. Antes lo hubiera dado todo por recordar fue era, y de dónde venía, pero en aquel momento lo único que le importaba era quien era en ese momento, y a dónde quería ir.

"Muy bien." Sonrió Lily, rompiendo su sombrío carácter con alegría. Extendió sus manos al frente para dar dos palmadas que resonaron por la habitación.

Frente a ellos surgió una niebla azulada con forma de disco, orientado hacia ellos como si fuera una pantalla. Una imagen se generó lentamente en su centro, primero con colores oscuros y borrosos, pero después con la claridad de la vida misma.

"Robin, ¿te apetece contar tu historia? Como tuya que es, estoy seguro de que tú la narrarás mucho mejor que yo, ¡y con los comentarios del creador! Todo un honor." Intentó convencer el castaño, simpático. El peliblanco no entendió a lo que se refería. ¿Narrar la historia?

Tras volver a echar un vistazo a las imágenes proyectadas ante ellos, se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir. Delante de sus ojos, había un par de príncipes: uno bien alto y de cabellos azulados, y otra pequeña con dos alegres coletas rubias. Le estaban observando desde arriba, como si estuviera tirado en el suelo. De hecho, estaba junto a un camino, dándole vueltas a un extraño recuerdo sobre una batalla que no comprendía. Detrás de los príncipes había un cauto caballero de ostentosa armadura, montado sobre su yegua acorazada, examinándole con ojos recelosos.

Robin soltó un suspiro, cediendo en aquel juego cuyas reglas todavía desconocía. Pensar en sus amigos le animó un poco. Estaba asustado, en un mundo que no comprendía, conversando con un hombre que se llamaba Lily. Pensar en aquellos por los que luchó hasta el mismo final… era lo que necesitaba para ordenar sus ideas. De un modo u otro, supo que si recapitulaba toda su historia, comprendería la clase de lugar en el que estaba. […]

"Está bien. Normalmente, seguiría dándole vueltas a cómo ha pasado todo lo que ha sucedido desde que llegué aquí, pero me guiaré por tu consejo, Lily." Resoplé, dirigiendo mis cansados ojos a las imágenes de mis amigos. Verles fue todo un bálsamo para mi agotamiento.

"¡Hurra!" Celebró Lily, extendiendo los brazos y acomodándose sobre su columna. Diría que es alguien razonable, pero no es esa la palabra que estoy buscando. Mi abogado parecía estar de mi lado. Sí, eso es lo que quiero decir.

"Aunque han pasado muchísimas cosas desde entonces… todavía lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer."

* * *

Aquellas extrañas personas estaban observándome a mi lado, cerca de camino de tierra que guiaba a un pueblo próximo. La pequeña rubia me miraba preocupada, dirigiendo de vez en cuando alguna cara enfurecida al castaño alto, quien se bajó de su yegua, lanza en mano.

Debían estar discutiendo lo que hacer conmigo. No sabían quién era, pero cuando me descubrieron inconsciente en mitad de la nada no tardaron en acudir al rescate. Mientras que el peliazul y su hermana intentaban averiguar cómo ayudarme, el caballero de brillante pica esperaba con cautela, dispuesto a finalizarme al menor movimiento sospechoso.

En cuanto a un servidor, yo estaba recuperando la consciencia lentamente, despertando de aquel extraño sueño donde el peliazul que tenía delante y yo luchamos contra un mago de cara pálida y alargada. Mi confusión no podía ser mayor, pues en ese sueño, le clavé una estaca eléctrica en el abdomen. ¿Qué hacía allí? … ¿Y por qué le traicioné?

"Veo que por fin has despertado." Se alegró aquel apuesto hombre al fijar sus azules ojos sobre los dorados míos. La rubia de alegres ojos verdes se puso en frente mía al robarle a su hermano el sitio delante de mí.

"¿Qué tal?" Me saludó con una amplia sonrisa bastante contagiosa.

"No es que el suelo sea el mejor sitio para echar una siesta, ¿sabes?" Me sermoneó el peliazul con una cara que escondía algo de diversión. "Anda, dame la mano." Me pidió al ofrecerme la suya enguantada.

Lentamente, alcé mi brazo hasta agarrarle. Aquella fue la primera vez que vi la marca que tantos problemas me causaría luego, en el dorso de mi mano. Dos columnas de tres ojos siniestros. El caballero que me perforaba con la mirada no tardó en darse cuenta, extremando su cautela.

"¿Estás bien?" Se preocupó el peliazul. Era más o menos de mi estatura. Llevaba una túnica azul oscura con bordes dorados, de corte pequeño. Tenía una capa blanca que le cubría un brazo, y sobre ella una hombrera de metal. Varias correas blancas el recorrían el torso: unas para ajustar su capa, y otras para colgar la funda de una extraña espada de mango rojo. Mientras que el brazo izquierdo estaba enfundado en una manga azul, el derecho no estaba protegido, permitiendo lucir un extraño símbolo en su hombro: la marca del venerable.

"S-sí… Gracias, Chrom." Solté como si nada al reincorporarme. Noté una mirada asesina en mi nuca, dejándome bien claro que había metido la pata.

"¡Ah! Así que sabes quién soy." Se sorprendió mi salvador, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios. Mientras que él se alegró, alguien más cauto se preparó para lo peor.

"Lo cierto es que no. Qué extraño… tu nombre simplemente… me ha venido a la cabeza." Me corregí, sin tener que forzarme para sonar sincero. Sabía su nombre, pero no quién era.

"¿Así sin más? Eso sí que es raro." Concordó Chrom, cruzándose de brazos mientras me examinaba. Mi voluminosa túnica oscura, de bordes dorados y motivos morados, caía sobre mis hombros como ahora, Lily. Y bueno, ya ves la camisa grisácea con rayas negras verticales que llevo, mis dos cinturones, faldones complementarios a la túnica y pantalones blancos. … Fuiste tú quien me dijo que narrase mi historia: si veo conveniente aclara cómo visto, aunque sea evidente para ambos, lo haré. … ¿Y ahora te pones a patalear? *Suspiro*

"Bueno, ¿cómo te llamas? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" Prosiguió el hombre de mirada noble, inquietándose al ver mi perplejidad. Si yo fuera un lienzo, por aquel entonces estaba en blanco como las nubes que flotaban sobre nosotros.

"Me llamo… Esto… Me… me llamo…" Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, buscando desesperadamente la respuesta a su pregunta. No sé si te habrá pasado alguna vez, Lily, pero no recordar tu nombre es terrible. Sin identidad… ¿quiénes somos? Sin pasado… ¿de dónde venimos?

"¿No sabes cómo te llamas?" Se sorprendió nuevamente Chrom, afilando sus ojos en un intento de ver a través de mí.

"N-no estoy seguro… Esto… ¿Dónde estoy exactamente?" Pregunté para invertir la dirección del interrogatorio. No comprendía dónde estaba… al igual que ahora. Desde que desperté, un par de ojos no habían parado de observarme sobrecogedoramente.

La rubia se llevó un dedo a los labios, intentando recordar algo.

"He escuchado hablar de esto… ¡Es amnesia!" Informó la chica, orgullosa de haberle dado un nombre. Habría sido reconfortante saberlo, dada la crisis de información que tenía, pero comprender que mis recuerdos habían desaparecido fue escalofriante.

"Lo que se llama es… ¡patraña! Y de las grandes." Replicó el alto castaño de voluminosa armadura azul y blanca, acercándose a mí con agresividad. Las únicas juntas de su armazón estaban localizadas en los hombros, articulaciones y entrepierna. Montado a caballo sería toda una fortaleza.

"¿Me estás diciendo que conoces el nombre de mi señor Chrom pero no el tuyo?" Acusó, planteándolo de un modo en el que daba a entender lo sospechoso que era.

"Sé que suena increíble, ¡pero es cierto!" Me intenté defender, manteniendo mi posición pese a la intimidante actitud del caballero. Chrom le detuvo en su avance al interponer su brazo.

"Frederick… ¿Y si no miente? No podemos dejarle aquí, solo y confundido como está. ¿Qué clase de custodios seríamos si le abandonásemos a su suerte?" Reprochó el peliazul, molesto sobre aquel asunto. Apenas le había conocido, y ya sabía que podía confiar en él. Algo en mi interior me lo decía.

"Aun así, mi señor, os sugiero que actuéis con la máxima cautela. Nuestro deber es custodiar y velar por la seguridad de la gente de bien." Contestó el castaño. La forma en la que remarcó 'bien' me dejó bien claro que no confiaba en mí. Lo cierto es que me molestó su agresividad, pero comencé a entender las razones por las que lo hacía.

"De acuerdo." Asintió Chrom tras unos segundos. "Nos lo llevaremos a la ciudad y allí intentaremos llegar al fondo del asunto."

"Un momento. Tendré algo que decir al respecto, ¿no?" Pregunté con algo de prudencia: no quería tentar a la suerte con un guardián tan celoso como Frederick. No obstante, no estaban teniéndome muy en consideración. Quiero decir, acababa de despertar en la mitad de la nada, sin recuerdos o algo a lo que poder aferrarme, y ahora querían llevarme a un sitio cuyo nombre desconocía.

"Tranquilo. Te prometo que escucharemos lo que tengas que decir cuando lleguemos a la ciudad. Tienes mi palabra." Me aseguró con una mirada que no podía rechazar. No cabía en mí la sospecha. Chrom tenía un carisma especial… siempre lo ha tenido. "Ahora, ¿vamos?" Retomó el peliazul al darme un toque en el hombre, mostrándome su espalda para reiniciar el camino. Dejé escapar un suspiro, pues no me hizo falta volverme para ver las llamas de determinación que rodeaban a Frederick. Nada raro, lo prometo.*Alza la mano*

Realmente era un alivio tenerle vigilándome de cerca. Acababa de tener una visión en la que traicionaba a Chrom después de todo. No comprendía las razones por las que lo hice, pero fuera por lo que fuera, no quería que volviera a pasar. La… la tristeza que sentí en ese momento me desgarró el pecho.

La rubia comenzó a caminar a mi lado, sin apartar sus ojos verdes de mí. No paraba de sonreír ni un momento, lo cual fue más reconfortante de lo que me di cuenta. Al imponerse un silencio, mis pensamientos regresaron a la angustia que me azotaba… ¿Cómo me llamaba? ¿Por qué no recordaba nada? ¿Y cómo había ido a parar a aquel lugar?

Así que era eso… Oh, perdón, Lily. Acabo de darme cuenta de qué era aquel horrible sentimiento de que me estaba olvidando de algo importantísimo. En aquel momento no llegué a librarme de aquella incógnita. Aunque había sido arrebatado de todo recuerdo, la penuria me apretaba el pecho… como si hubiera perdido a alguien importante.

La chica no tardó en cogerme un cabello plateado, curiosa. Aquello me volvió a rescatarme de mis preocupaciones. Por la periferia de la vista vi dos extraños destellos, procedentes de los ojos de mi vigilante. Me tensé para caminar recto, asustado como un conejo ante un zorro. La rubia comenzó a reírse, tirándome del brazo para examinarme la manga de la ropa. Se quedó un rato observando la marca de mi mano. Por alguna razón… no quería que la mirase, pero retirar mi brazo bruscamente podría alterar a Frederick.

El camino bajo nuestros pies recobró el color cobrizo de la tierra removida. Distraído, me fijé en la chica que tanto interés parecía haber contraído por mí. Llevaba una blusa blanca bajo una pieza de cuero que evitaba la región de su pecho, y que dejaba escapar las mangas doradas desde los hombros. En la cintura llevaba un pañuelo blanco con volantinas, y debajo un vestido amarillo de falda ensanchada con un miriñaque. No obstante, su falda se habría a los bordes, revelando sus medias blancas. Por último, una diadema blanca decoraba su cabello sujetado tras sus orejas o recogido en sus respingonas coletas.

"Entonces, ¿qué será de mí? ¿Me haréis vuestro prisionero?" Pregunté tras un rato de camino en el que la rubia llegó a intentar quitarme el abrigo. Al menos Frederick no se molestó cuando me resistí, pues con lo pícara que era podía acabar desnudándome allí mismo. Se le notaba en la cara, pero sobretodo en su sonrisa.

"¡Que va! Serás libre en cuanto confirmemos que no eres un peligro para Ylisse, no te preocupes." Contestó Chrom felizmente, retrasando un poco su paso para unirse a nosotros.

"¿'Ylisse'? ¿Es ese el lugar en el que nos encontramos?" Me interesé, mostrando algo de entusiasmo al ver llegar una respuesta a mis muchos interrogantes.

"¿No has oído hablar del Sacro Reino?" Estalló Frederick, agarrándome por los hombros y mirando en el fondo de mis ojos. No pareció encontrar lo que buscaba. "¡Por favor, que alguien le dé un premio: es un actor de primera! La manera en la que ha fruncido el ceño ha sido especialmente convincente." Dijo el castaño al soltarme, contrariado, pero sin estar dispuesto a rendirse.

"Frederick…" Suspiró Chrom al llevarse una mano a la cara. "Así es, estás en el Sacro Reino de Ylisse, gobernado por su venerable, Emmeryn. Y ya que estamos, no estaría de más presentarnos todos. Yo soy Chrom, aunque eso ya lo sabes. Esta delicada joven a tu lado es mi hermana pequeña, Lissa." Presentó el peliazul, extendiendo un brazo hacia su hermana.

"¿¡Cómo que delicada!? Serás… " Se espantó Lissa al rechazar su mano con ojos inconformes. Aunque me asustó un poco ver la forma en la que le trató, al ver la jovial risa de su hermano me dio a entender que estaban jugando.

"No le hagas caso. A veces es un poco tontorrón. ¡Tienes suerte de que te hayan encontrado los Custodios y no un puñado de bandidos!" Celebró la rubia agitando sus brazos con alegría.

"Estoy de acuerdo. Aunque… ¿qué custodiáis… aquí, en medio del campo?" Cuestioné con una cara extrañada. Sí, como esa que estás poniendo, Lily. Chrom se rió con mi pregunta, volviéndose a mirar al caballero.

"Nunca se sabe. El peligro puede acechar en cualquier parte. Simplemente pregúntaselo a Frederick el Cauto." Sugirió el peliazul al encogerse de hombros y dirigir su vista nuevamente al camino, pendiente de la conversación.

"Gracias, mi señor. Será un honor ostentar este título." Asintió el castaño con una leve inclinación. Entonces se volvió a mí con una expresión dura. "Perdonadme por ser el único que intenta mantener un mínimo de prudencia. Nada me gustaría más que poder confiar en ti, extraño, mas mi posición me lo impide." Se disculpó Frederick sin llegar a mostrar arrepentimiento.

Tal vez puedas pensar que me desagradaba Frederick, Lily, pero lo cierto es que no me esperada otra cosa. Así como hasta un momento yo no sabía quiénes eran, yo todavía seguía siendo un desconocido. Además, de un modo u otro siempre supe que era esa clase de persona. Leal hasta el punto de ser demasiado prudente. Nunca he entendido cómo puedo hacer eso.

* * *

"¿Y qué dirías de mí?" Me preguntó Lily levantándose de su columna y caminando hacia mí. Con cada parpadeo, desapareció de un sitio y apareció en otro. Con el primero se posicionó delante de mí, y con el segundo se colocó muy cerca de mi rostro.

Pegué un bote en el sitio, cayéndome hacia atrás con la banqueta. Me había esperado chocar contra la estantería a mi espalda, pero no estaba. En su lugar, seguí precipitándome en un gran pozo redondo. Lily se tiró detrás de mí con un grito excitado.

Al chocar contra la superficie del agua, el mundo se dio la vuelta, y arriba se convirtió en abajo. Saqué los brazos del agua en mitad de un océano celeste. Aunque desafiaba toda lógica, no podía volver a hundir los brazos en el agua. Al tirar hacia arriba, me puse de pie sobre las tranquilas olas.

El castaño de chaleco verde salió sin mojarse del agua, como expulsado por una gran explosión. Pegó un pisotón en el agua y se formó un blandito sofá de agua que me pasó con una patada. Antes de que pudiera si quiera preguntar lo que estaba pasando, Lily se proporcionó el suyo y se sentó en él mientras una pantalla hecha de piedras viejas salía del agua.

Solté otro suspiro, acercando mi asiento de forma indescriptible al suyo y acomodándome sobre él. No me esperaba que fuera tan placentero.

"Esto… Veamos." Comencé, recuperando mis pensamientos. "No eres humano, pero pareces uno. Pensaría que tu identidad está ligada a tu bizarra actitud… pero estamos sentados en sillones de agua sobre la superficie de un océano. No creo estar en condiciones de juzgarte por tu cordura." Me reí, alzando la vista al cielo para observar unas distraídas aves transitorias.

Lily estalló en risas, golpeando el brazo de su sofá y deformándolo un par de veces antes de recuperar solo su estructura.

"¡No decepcionas, Robin! ¡Eres el primero que intenta analizarme después de tanto tiempo en este mundo! Muy pocos siguen con ganas de hacerse preguntas al ver lo que sucede aquí, pero veo que tú eres un cabezota. ¡Me gustas!" Sonrió de vuelta, ofreciéndome una manzana que se sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón gris oscuro. Me quedé un rato observando su ropa, preguntándome de dónde había salido la fruta, pues en ningún momento había visto las arrugas que debía original su almacenamiento. La acepté de igual modo. *Mordida*

"¿Por dónde iba?"

* * *

"Entiendo, señor. De estar en vuestro lugar, yo haría lo mismo." Tanto Chrom como Lissa ya habían demostrado ser bastante confiados conmigo, y no me gustaría ver que eso se convirtiera en su perdición. "Bueno, mi nombre es Robin." Sonreí como si nada. No fui el único que se sorprendió con mi revelación.

"Robin…" Repitió Lissa, valorando si tenía cara de un 'Robin'. Debió ver que sí, a juzgar por su emoción.

"Me ha venido a la cabeza de repente. Un misterio menos." Me reí, encontrando el alivio de recuperar mi identidad. Bueno, parte de ella. Frederick mirándome con ojos sospechosos, planteándose si aquella no estaba siendo la mejor treta a la que se había enfrentado nunca.

"¿Robin? Es un nombre extranjero, ¿no?" Meditó Chrom, acariciándose la barbilla con actitud reflexiva. "En fin, ya lo discutiremos más tarde. Ya casi hemos llegado a la ciudad. Una vez allí, podremos-"

"¡Chrom, mira!" Interrumpió Lissa con fuerza, alzando su brazo para señalar al lugar del que provenía el olor a humo.

"¡La ciudad está en llamas! ¡Seguro que han sido esos condenados bandidos!" Maldijo el peliazul apretando un puño. "¡Lissa, Frederick! ¡Hay que ir de inmediato!"

"¿Y qué pasa con Robin?" Recordó el castaño, encontrándose en conflicto entre la disyuntiva que se le presentaba.

"¡A no ser que él también esté ardiendo, ese asunto puede esperar!" Replicó Chrom con vitalidad, dirigiendo sus ojos azules a su lugarteniente.

"Muy acertado, mi señor." Asintió Frederick, disipándose en su mirada la duda que le atacó unos momentos atrás.

He de admitir que me sorprendió que Chrom le convenciera con tanta facilidad, aunque lo entiendo: había hablado como un líder. … ¿De qué te ríes? … ¿Que seguramente habría enfrentado muchas situaciones al rojo vivo? … ¿Que lo que acabas de hacer es una broma? … El fuego de la ciudad, sí. ¿Qué pasa con eso? ¿Al rojo vivo? Oh. *Suspiro* ¿Nadie te ha dicho nunca que tienes un… único sentido del humor?

"¡Vámonos ya!" Instó Lissa, comenzando a correr hacia la ciudad en llamas.

"Esto… ¿Qué pasa con…? Um…" Intenté preguntar, inseguro de cómo proceder. No obstante, no me honraron con una respuesta cuando la situación estaba tan 'al rojo vivo'. *Suspiro* Sigo sin verle la gracia, Lily.

No sé qué movió mis actos en aquel momento. De haberme dado media vuelta y comenzado a caminar, mi destino habría sido muy distinto…

* * *

"Entonces, ¿por qué decidiste ir tras ellos?" Me preguntó Lily al volver su cabeza hacia mí, ignorando cómo yo encaminaba mis pasos hacia la ciudad en la pantalla.

Que supiera lo que pasó sin ni siquiera verlo fue otro de los recordatorios de que aquel castaño no era alguien normal. Aunque podía parecer simpático y alegre, de vez en cuando se dejaba ver de aquella forma: profundo, poderoso y enigmático. Contrastaba como el día y la noche. […]

Aquel lugar debía estar leyéndole los pensamientos a Robin, pues en menos de diez segundos el cielo perdió su luz, dejando a las constelaciones el encargo de decorar el firmamento en su ausencia.

"No lo sé." Contestó al rato el peliblanco, agachando la cabeza para observar el bello reflejo del ondulante océano. "Se arrojaron a los brazos del peligro sin la menor duda… Supongo que me sentí inspirado por ellos: ni siquiera sabían lo que estaba sucediendo pero ya se habían decidido a ayudar a quienes pudieran."

"Pero eso no fue todo." Añadió Lily, llevándose las manos a la cabeza mientras su sofá se deshacía en la superficie del agua, dejándole tumbado con las piernas cruzas, mirando al cielo y a las estrellas tintineantes. El asiento de Robin no tardó en imitarle, pero el estratega no se resistió, encontrando estimulante unirse a él.

"Te refieres a aquel sentimiento en mi pecho." Comprendió el peliblanco con calma. Tardó unos minutos en proseguir, pero Lily no le importó esperar, pues la vista sobre ellos llenaba el espacio con facilidad.

"Era una mezcla de miedo, excitación… y de algo más. Supongo que nunca sabré de dónde surgió, pero ahora sé claramente lo que era: el deseo de ayudar a los demás. Y por extensión, ayudar a Chrom a ayudar a los demás." Se rió Robin, apoyando la planta de sus pies sobre el agua.

Lily posó sus manos sobre la superficie, acompañado del sonido de la corriente. Una forma mucho más compleja emergió del agua. Una hamaca acuosa para cada uno, colgadas entre un par de palmeras transparentes. El sonido de la marea reanudó su ciclo, y antes de que Robin pudiera sorprenderse, estaban en una playa arenosa. Tanto las plantas como las cuerdas que les sujetaban cómodamente adquirieron color y grosor, consolidándose en el material del que solían estar hechos.

La luna por fin se asomó de detrás de unas nubes, derramando su misteriosa luz sobre la arena sedosa que les rodeaba. Aunque seguían en mitad del océano, la tierra bajo ellos era real de nuevo. Una pequeña mancha de color carne en mitad de la infinidad azul.

"Esa decisión fue sin duda la que decidió tu destino, Robin, Pero no se te ve nada arrepentido." Mencionó Lily con una de sus caras serias y analíticas, como si viera a través de su cliente.

"Porque no me arrepiento." Replicó el estratega, sin ni siquiera perturbarse. "Si tuviera que volver a tomar la decisión, haría exactamente lo mismo, aunque supiera que acabaría muriendo para destruir a Grima."

Un olor fresco y agradable les rodeó, eclipsando el sonido de las olas. Lily se levantó de su hamaca y se colocó debajo de Robin. Con un fuerte empujón, logró tirar al peliblanco en un ataque sorpresa.

"¿Pero qué haces?" Se molestó el asaltado, escupiendo la tierra que había tragado. ¿Y por qué había flores en su cara?

"¡Pilla pilla!" Sonrió el castaño antes de comenzar a correr hacia unos árboles cercanos. Robin se levantó lentamente del campo de flores que apareció bajo ellos cuando no se daba cuenta. Aun así, se sorprendió de ver que ni las palmeras ni las hamacas estaban ahí para cuando se hubo reincorporado.

"¡Pillado!" Le empujó Lily por la espalda, pegándole un susto de muerte al pobre estratega. Le acababa de ver entrar al bosque, por lo que no era posible que estuviera allí. … Pero, de nuevo, aquel extraño mundo no tenía ningún sentido.

El peliblanco inició su, por una vez, normal persecución tras el loco feliz, corriendo por el campo de flores. Todos los colores imaginables les rodeaban, y el valle se parecía extenderse sin fin. Estirar las piernas sin duda le ayudó a reavivarse.

La pantalla a los recuerdos fue apagándose hasta fracturarse, despedazando las piedras que limitaban su forma hasta que se convirtieron en polvo en arcas del viento. Las flores se quedaron tranquilas al recuperar su compartida soledad. Lily no tardó en invocar una jauría de toros bravos para que se unieran a la fiesta. Robin ya no le perseguía para atraparle y darle la paliza que se merecía, sino para que las malas bestias se enzarzaran con el responsable de todo aquello en vez de con él, pobre víctima de un misterio todavía por resolver.

* * *

 **Un día alguien *tosidos* me sugirió escribir algo sobre este otro mundo. Así llegué a plantearme la pregunta: Si yo hiciera una historia de Fire Emblem Awakening, ¿de qué la haría? Normalmente, todas las historias comienzan por el inicio, en plan, Validar… el otro Chrom… el Robin que fue consumido por su historia… No había forma en la que yo hiciera lo mismo. Simplemente no. Heh. Y por eso, ésta es mi respuesta.**

 **Estaría guay que os guste esto. Sería… uf, no lo sabéis bien. Pero bueno. Os advierto que no soy… el típico escritor (tengo mis particularidades), pero de la locura nace la genialidad (¿de qué me sonará? *Mira todo lo que había escrito*)**

 **Ahora que lo pienso, de eso se trata ésta historia más o menos. Locura, hasta el punto en el que cobra sentido. Como el lienzo en blanco, que de tanto ser observado pinta colores sobre su cuerpo para complacer a vuestros ojos.**

 **No me gusta mucho coger los guiones que me dan los scripts sin más, así que conforme vaya apoderándome de las personalidades de los personajes me tomaré mayores libertades, pero nunca sin salirme de su esencia.**

 **Oh, y como ya me conozco, porque me conozco, sé que acabaré describiendo las batallas tal y como sea necesario, y eso implica sangre y pupitas que tal vez no sean apropiadas para algunos ojos. u.u Me decanto por clasificar mi estilo 'T', pues no es como si me regodeara en el gore o procurase perturbaros con la monstruosidad, pero probablemente acabe siendo 'M' de un modo u otro. Sufriré nuevamente la censura del filtro, pero cada vez me importa menos. *Suspiro realizado***

 **En fin. Siempre es emocionante recibir feedback, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. *Introducción gloriosa con golpes de orquesta impresionantes* 'Guiño, guiño' & 'Codo, codo' han vuelto. (Tampoco he tardado mucho, pero fliparse es sano)**

* * *

 **El disclaimer ese: de aquí, únicamente Lily es mío, así como el mundo en el que están. Los eventos y los personajes del mundo de Fire Emblem Awakening y su historia son de sus respectivos propietarios, mientras que la historia de lo que ocurre después del final del juego, es creación mía. Ya sabéis como son éstas cosas de los derechos de autor. Tenía que decirlo por algún sitio o algo, para que quede en constancia.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Una visita insólita

**Una visita insólita**

Como el fuego que se apaga, las pisadas de las bestias que les perseguían fueron desapareciendo. Al quedarse inmóviles en la llanura, el suelo debajo de ellos se movió, así como el resto del mundo en el que estaban. Antes de que Robin se diera cuenta, habían llegado al claro de un frondoso bosque. Había un bello estanque de agua cristalina y nenúfares. Algunas ranas se zambullían alegremente, y la brisa creaba ondas en la superficie.

"¿Y qué pasó entonces? Después de ir tras ellos, me refiero." Preguntó Lily, adelantándole desde detrás y sentándose a orillas del charco. Se quitó las botas y se remangó el pantalón.

"Llegamos a una plaza de la ciudad. El grupo de bandidos no superaba las diez unidades, por lo que no era una misión imposible." Comentó el peliblanco, acercándose a él y acomodándose sobre el fresco césped.

"¿Diez son mucho? Es que no recuerdo muy bien los números, y nunca me ha importado enfrentarme a una decena o a una centena." Murmuró el castaño, llevándose los dedos a la cabeza, como si así pudiera recordarlo mejor.

"Esto… supongo que eso es relativo para cada uno. Ocuparnos de aquellos bandidos desorganizados habría sido una labor de… dos guerreros experimentados, aproximadamente." Calculó el estratega, ladeando la cabeza en sus cuentas.

"¡Venga, cuéntamelo! ¡Pero no te extiendas en detalles, que tenemos muchas más batallas por las que pasar!" Saltó Lily, literalmente tirándose al estanque. Aunque el suelo bajo el agua no era lo suficiente profundo como para esconder al trajeado, éste desapareció entre las ondas del agua.

Mojando a Robin, Lily aterrizó a su lado, como caído del cielo. El peliblanco se levantó para quitarse su abrigo y extenderlo sobre el césped para que se seque con los gentiles rayos de sol que se filtraban en el claro. Al volverse al estanque, su superficie proyectaba sus recuerdos. En aquel momento, Robin decidió que debía hacerse con el grimorio responsable de aquella magia. ¡Así podría estudiar cualquier batalla con abundantes detalles! […]

"Perseguí a los Custodios a la ciudad del sur. Casi les perdí la pista varias veces, pero siguiendo el camino principal llegamos a la plaza del pueblo. Había unos cuantos puestos de fruta. Un puente separaba la zona de una iglesia en llamas. …"

* * *

Dices que no me extienda en detalles, pero realmente aquella no fue la batalla más larga. Para cuando hube llegado con ellos, Frederick ya había abatido a un bandido que estaba a punto de asesinar a una anciana y a su nieto. Primero le asestó un barrido de lanza ascendente y después le embistió con su yegua. Tuvo la consideración de taparle los ojos al niño para que no viera la sangre salir del bandido.

Mientras él regresaba con su señor, Chrom mantenía un duelo de espadas con un soldado forzudo. El peliazul parecía tener problemas para dominar el encuentro, por lo que su hermana cogió un puñado de frutas y comenzó a arrojárselas al malhechor. Las manzanas les llamaron la atención, los plátanos le extrañaron, pero los melones sin duda le rompieron la guardia.

Chrom logró hacerse camino con su espada hasta el pecho de aquel bandido, perforándole en un movimiento cargado de decisión. Para arrebatar una vida, uno debe estar preparado para recibir las represalias.

En éste caso, el compañero del abatido saltó por encima de los puestos de comida, olvidándose de la chica a la que estuvo a punto de forzar. Elevó su hacha sobre sus cabezas, dispuesto a acabar con el peliazul. Sin embargo, yo no estuve dispuesto a permitirle cumplir su venganza.

Interpuse mi espada con decisión, resistiendo la brutal embestida de su hacha. En vez de dejarme aplastar por su empuje, seguí el movimiento de mi carrera y le atropellé. Chrom dudó durante un instante, pero al segundo siguiente saltó sobre el bandido para ensartar su espada y prevenir algo peor.

"¡Robin! ¿Por qué nos has seguido?" Preguntó el peliazul al ayudarme a levantarme. Lissa corrió junto a nosotros, acercándose a la joven que casi fue tomada por la fuerza y curándole los moratones en los brazos, unos puestos de comida más allá.

"N-no estoy seguro, pero estoy armado y dispuesto a ayudaros a defender a los ciudadanos." Repliqué tras un momento de vacilación. No sé qué fue lo que vio Chrom, pero pareció aliviado al verme los ojos.

"Por supuesto. ¡La unión hace la fuerza! Simplemente no te alejes demasiado." Ordenó el líder, abriendo los ojos de par en par al ver como otro rufián se aproximaba a su hermana con una daga. La joven agarró a la rubia por los brazos, aterrorizada al verse en peligro de nuevo.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, mi cuerpo se movió solo. Saqué un libro dorado de entre mis ropajes y lo abrí por una extraña página llena de símbolos especiales. Apunté mi mano, y una bola de energía salió de mi palma. El ladrón de equipo ligero no se dio cuenta del ataque, recibiendo de lleno el impacto. Su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse, convulsionando hasta caer al suelo.

Lissa se levantó con furia, aporreando su bastón de sanación contra la cabeza del moribundo bandido.

"¡Yo no soy delicada!" Le gritó con irritación. Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios después. Alguien la agarró del vestido, obligándola a subirse a una montura.

"Por favor, mi señora, permaneced a mi lado durante ésta batalla. No recibiremos cuartel al enfrentarnos a éstos experimentados malhechores: es matar o morir." Sermoneó Frederick con sangre en el rostro.

"Ya lo sé… Tenemos que pararles los pies." Asintió Lissa, agarrándose al caballero mientras se reajustaba sobre el caballo para que no se le subiera el miriñaque.

"¡Señor Frederick! ¡El enemigo se estará arremolinando en torno a la iglesia! ¡Desde allí podrán defender las entradas con mayor facilidad y controlar el rumbo de la batalla!" Avisé al castaño, sujetando el grimorio en una mano y mi espada de bronce en la otra.

"¿Cómo decís? ¿Cómo podéis estar tan seguro de que- ¡Oh! Estáis en lo cierto." Se sorprendió Frederick al dirigir sus ojos a la ruidosa iglesia. Un monje se había dedicado a tocar la campana como un loco para advertir a todos del peligro que corrían.

"Sé que es algo extraño, pero puedo ver el flujo de la batalla, el devenir de los combates, el armamento… Debo haberlo estudiado en alguna parte…" Murmuré llevándome la mano a la cabeza, intentando exprimir mis recuerdos en busca de respuestas.

"¿Estás bien, Robin?" Se preocupó el peliazul al notar mi frustración. "Has decidido luchar con nosotros, y eso te convierte en nuestro amigo. Saber que estás de nuestro lado me da coraje. Aunque… intenta apuntar tu mano en una dirección que no sea la mía." Mencionó, mirando a mi grimorio nervioso.

"¿Esto? La verdad es que no sé muy cómo se usa, pero mi cuerpo reaccionó por su propia cuenta." Mencioné, dirigiendo mi mano hacia él, asustándole. Retiré el brazo rápidamente al notar la mirada asesina de Frederick. *Suspiro* Es cierto que tiene razón en desconfiar de mí, pero también quería divertirme un poco, y la cara que puso Chrom mereció la pena.

"¿Y cuál es el plan, Robin? Si se han atrincherado en la iglesia dudo que logremos hacerles salir." Mencionó Lissa, dirigiendo sus preocupados ojos a los gritos procedentes del gran edificio. Eché un vistazo rápido a la zona, intentando elaborar un plan de acción. Había dos espadachines y un mago custodiando el puente, mientras que los otros tres esperaban en la entrada de la iglesia.

Si embestíamos de frente, podríamos derrotar a la primera fila de enemigos, pero los otros entrarían en el edificio y concentrarían sus defensas, creando una batalla de desgaste a través de las entradas a la iglesia. Además, había civiles en su interior, por lo que no podíamos permitirnos aquel riesgo.

"Señor Frederick, tú dirigirás la carga y te ocuparás de distraer a los enemigos del puente. Lissa, tú irás con él y le sanarás en caso de que corra peligro. Dudo que vuestra armadura os pueda defender de una llamarada." Me dirigí. Frederick intentó contestar algo, pero la rubia le rodeó entre sus brazos en un intento de zarandearle, comentando si estaría a salvo con ella.

Chrom y yo tenemos que llegar hasta su líder y acabar con él antes de que ordene la retirada, o las consecuencias serán terribles." Dicté con claridad, directo al grueso de la información. El caballero se mostró molesto con mi estrategia, probablemente asustado de dejar a su señor a solas con un potencial espía, yo.

"Entendido. ¡En marcha!" Rugió Chrom con fuerza, corriendo a paso ligero hacia el puente.

Mi plan no solo tenía en cuenta la fuerza aproximada del enemigo. Contaba con la responsabilidad de Frederick, obligándole a destruir a sus enemigos asignados sin piedad para venir tras nosotros tan pronto como hubiera acabado. Necesitaríamos esos refuerzos si nuestra batalla se prolongaba.

Tras avanzar por el puente, percibí una descarga eléctrica dirigiéndose hacia nosotros. Lancé mi propio hechizo para crear una sobrecarga que resultase en una explosión. Chrom se aprovechó de los residuos posteriores para asestar un tajo imprevisto en el desprotegido pecho del mago.

"¡Hyahahaha! ¡Venid a la matanza, corderitos!" Se rió el hombre junto a ellos. Me impactó ver que sabía su nombre. Garrick… ¿Por qué le conocía? …

El espadachín junto al líder de los bandidos pegó dos rápidos pasos hacia Chrom, dirigiendo dos peligrosas punzadas que le rozaron la cabeza. Usé nuevamente el hechizo 'Trueno', lanzando la bola dorada e inestable hacia el adversario de Chrom. El peliazul agradeció mi asistencia, aprovechándose del aturdimiento de su rival para asestarle un mandoblazo que entró por el hombro.

"¡Guh! ¡Morid, malditos gusanos!" Gritó Garrick, corriendo hacia mí con su exagerado cuerpo. Era como una enorme bestia. Supe que no sobreviviría a su ataque si lo recibía.

El rufián arrastró su enorme hacha por el suelo con la clara intención de ejecutar un tajo ascendente. Su postura encorvada daba a entender que le gustaban los ataques ascendentes, por lo que deduje que le costaría responder a un ataque con los brazos en alto.

Esperé hasta el último momento antes de dar un paso hacia atrás. El frío acero de la muerte pasó por delante de mi rostro, haciéndome un pequeño corte en la nariz y la frente. Enardecido por la adrenalina, dirigí mi espada hacia su pecho, pero apenas logré hacerle una rozadura. Iba a pecho descubierto, y aun así mi arma no logró hacerse paso a través de su pecho. … Ni me había preparado para atacar bien, ni hubo peso en mi tajo.

"¡¿Huh?!" Rugió el pelirrojo de barriga pintada de rojo. Siguió el movimiento de su brazo imitando a un molino de viento. Aquel segundo ataque ascendente no podría esquivarlo.

Cuando pensé que ya iba a morir, Chrom se interpuso entre el recorrido del hacha y yo, bloqueando con su espada dorada el duro impacto. Aunque fue un choque férreo e igualado, Garrick tenía una fuerza mayor que los dos juntos. Al tirar nuevamente del brazo, nos lanzó a ambos por los aires, empujándonos hacia atrás unos cuantos metros.

Chrom cayó mejor que yo, rodando por el suelo sin perder el agarre de su arma. Garrick reanudó su carrera para incrustar su sedienta hacha en el cráneo de alguien. El peliazul recuperó su guardia, esperando con decisión. El pelirrojo lanzó un tajo horizontal que Chrom esquivó al agacharse. El hacha siguió su recorrido y destrozó la barandilla del puente. Entonces se me ocurrió otro plan.

Garrick dirigió un rápido puñetazo al peliazul, y aunque Chrom logró bloquearlo, le tiró al suelo, dejándole a merced de sus ataques. Me levanté raudo como alma que lleva el diablo y empujé con todas mis fuerzas al pelirrojo por la grieta en la barandilla. Al tropezar con la demolida piedra, se precipitó sobre el río. Yo habría caído detrás de él, pero Chrom me agarró el brazo con desesperación.

Garrick sacó la cabeza del agua, confuso y perdido, sin entender cómo había acabado allí. Dibujé una sonrisa victoriosa en mis labios y, con la mano que sostenía el grimorio, lancé una bola de trueno al río. La electricidad viajó rápidamente a través de su cuerpo, tostándole sin piedad hasta que no pudo volver a moverse, llevado por la corriente.

"¡Robin! ¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó Chrom mientras tiraba de mi brazo para ayudarme a subir.

"Estoy bien: no te preocupes." Le sonreí una vez volvía a estar sobre el puente. Aun así, mi cuerpo estaba agitado y asustado.

"¡Chrom! ¡Robin!" Llamó Lissa mientras se acercaba a nosotros con su bastón fuertemente apretado entre sus manos. Su hermano fue a recibir su sanación encantado, pero la rubia le ignoró para curarme a mí primero mientras le chinchaba. "¿Quién es el delicado ahora?" Le hizo la burla, sacando su lengua.

Frederick llegó con nosotros con su armadura cubierta en sangre. Aunque su mirada era dura, parecía aliviado al ver que la batalla había concluido sin mayores incidencias.

"¡Santo cielo, Robin! ¡Has estado alucinante! ¡Espadas, magia y encima estrategia! ¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer?" Se emocionó la rubia, mirándome como si fuera una caja de sorpresas a punto de revelar lo más impresionante todavía.

"Sin duda no eres un pobre indefenso, eso es seguro." Se rió Chrom, recordando la lamentable forma en la que me encontraron. La luz del bastón de Lissa se llevó la herida de mi rostro como si de suciedad se tratara.

"En efecto. Tal vez incluso seáis capaz de explicarnos cómo acabasteis en el campo en el que os encontramos." Mencionó Frederick con ojos de halcón, desajustándose su armadura para quedarse en la ajustada camisa oscura que llevaba debajo. No te creerías su físico, Lily. Decir que estaba fuerte era quedarse muy muy corto.

"Entiendo vuestro escepticismo, señor Frederick, mas no puedo explicar por qué solo he logrado recordar ciertas cosas. Os ruego que me creáis: os he dicho todo cuanto sé." Intenté explicarme, honestamente agobiado por mi situación. Perder los recuerdos no es nada agradable, insistiré mucho en ello cuantas veces sean necesarias para que me creas, Lily.

"Has arriesgado tu vida para salvar vidas inocentes. Mi corazón me dice que eso basta." Sonrió Chrom al ser sanado, posando su brazo sobre mi hombro.

"¿Y qué os dicta el cerebro, mi señor? ¿No pensáis prestarle atención también?" Se hartó Frederick, incapaz de depositar su confianza en mí con tanta facilidad como sus señores. No mentía cuando dije que entendía su situación, lo cual no hacía sino sentirme en una urgencia mayor por recobrar mi memoria y contestar a cualquier pregunta que me hicieran.

"Frederick, los Custodios se beneficiarían mucho de los talentos de alguien como Robin. Hay bandidos y países vecinos que intentan teñir nuestras tierras de sangre. ¿De verdad quieres dejar escapar a un estratega tan capaz?" Planteó Chrom con paciencia y decisión. Lo cierto es que me sentí bastante orgulloso de mí mismo al ver la alta estima en la que me tenía. No le fallaría. "Además, creo en su historia, por rara que pueda parecer…" Añadió el peliazul con confianza, posando un brazo sobre mis hombros. Lissa se unió a su alegría con risitas.

"G-gracias, Chrom." Murmuré, notando la molesta mirada de Frederick. El tiempo le demostraría que tomó la decisión acertada.

"Bueno, ¿qué me dices? ¿Vendrás con nosotros, Robin?" Me propuso al volverse hacia mí con una mirada altiva.

"Será un honor." De verdad que lo sería. Y ya que ya sé por todo lo que pasamos después, sin duda alguna, lo fue. Y si te da por contarme lo que será de mí algún día de estos, seguirá siéndolo. … ¡No te rías y dímelo ya! *Suspiro* … Tarde o temprano me enteraré, Lily.

* * *

"Frederick y Chrom comenzaron a hablar sobre los bandidos que derrotamos. Al parecer, eran de un reino conocido como Plegia, limitando con Ylisse por el oeste. Envían pequeños bandas de asaltantes al territorio ylissense para instigar el estallido de una guerra, y al final eran los pobres aldeanos quienes pagaban el precio. Para eso estaban los Custodios: para proteger a los ciudadanos." Mencioné todavía sobre el césped de aquel claro bosque. Hacía tiempo que el mundo a nuestro alrededor no cambiaba bruscamente. Me di cuenta de que Lily se había quedado dormido a mi lado. Viéndole de aquella forma no parecía la misteriosa criatura que era, sino un hombre simple echando la siesta.

"¡Espárragos fritos!" Gritó el castaño al despertarse de golpe. Casi se me sale el corazón por la boca. Miró a su alrededor aturdido y se volvió a tumbar, soltando un largo bostezo.

"Entiendo." Fue su único comentario, como si nunca se hubiera quedado dormido.

Al menos aquello me permitió entender una cosa: el responsable de los cambios en aquel mundo era Lily. Mientras dormía, nada cambió. Sería lo mismo mientras él no estuviera cerca. … Sin embargo, escapar no tendría sentido. No podía imaginarme que siguiéramos en el Sacro Reino, por lo que mi mejor apuesta era permanecer a su lado en vez de aventurarme en aquel misterioso mundo desconocido y sin forma.

"Lissa parecía agitada al hablar del tema. Sería de la clase de personas que sienten el sufrimiento ajeno como propio. Frederick dijo que se acabaría acostumbrando, pero aquello no era algo a lo que uno se acostumbre realmente. Simplemente se desarrollaba tolerancia a las penurias y a la tragedia." Suspiré, contemplando como los árboles estiraban sus ramas sobre nosotros, cubriéndonos con sus hojas.

"Un aldeano mayor de amplia frente se acercó a agradecer nuestro rescate. Nos ofrecieron cobijo para la noche, además de proponernos un banquete para celebrar nuestro valor. Sin embargo, Frederick declinó su oferta antes de que llegara a más. Lissa comenzó a redactar una lista de instrucciones sobre cómo quería su comida, y se horrorizó al darse cuenta de lo que hizo el caballero." Proseguí, sin alterarme demasiado cuando las hojas nos cubrieron por completo, deslizándonos hacia algún sitio.

"Que tierna. Me pregunto si le gustará la tarta de queso…" Murmuró Lily felizmente. Al volverme para mirarle, de repente estábamos sobre la copa de los árboles, sentados en unas sillas hechas de ramas. En el espaldar de mi asiento colgaba mi abrigo.

El cielo volvía a estar iluminado con colores blancos y nublosos. En la distancia se podían ver unas maravillosas montañas flotantes. Sacó un pastel de dios sabe dónde y lo colocó sobre la mesa.

"Pasaríamos la noche al aire libre, acampando. Cazaríamos nuestra propia comida y nos buscaríamos nuestro propio fuego. Era un lugarteniente estricto, pero Lissa podría haber pensado de otros adjetivos que le describirían mejor." Me reí, cogiendo el plato de madera que apareció delante de mí y acercándolo para que Lily me sirviera un trozo de la tarta de queso.

"Y Chrom dijo 'solo sonríe cuando está a punto de asestar un hachazo a sus enemigos', ¡delante de su cara!" Comenzó a carcajear el castaño, colocando mi rodaja en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

"Aunque seguía mirándome de vez en cuando con sospecha, durante el resto del camino dejó de tratarme como si fuera el enemigo más peligroso del mundo. Echar un vistazo a mis habilidades le serviría para estar mejor preparado para enfrentarme, de ser necesario." Expliqué mientras buscaba por la mesa algún cubierto para satisfacer el apetito que aquel delicioso olor había despertado.

"Así que os marchasteis de la ciudad, en dirección a Ylisstol." Meditó Lily mientras me ofrecía una cuchara de metal.

"Lissa no paró de hacerme preguntas durante todo el camino. Aunque Frederick la habría detenido por ser irrespetuosa con un supuesto 'amnésico', lo cierto es que me ayudó bastante que pusiese a prueba mis conocimientos. Recordé mi edad, la clase de entrenamiento que había recibido y lo interesante que me parecía la estrategia, entre otras cosas. Parte de mi entrenamiento fue evaluar rápidamente tanto a mis enemigos como a mis aliados." Me llevé un trozo a la boca y me tomé mi tiempo para saborear aquel exquisito bocado.

"Conócete bien a ti mismo y a tu enemigo, y tendrás la victoria asegurada durante cien batallas… ¿no?" Planteó Lily al guiñar un ojo. Esa era exactamente la expresión que lo describía.

"Chrom participó de vez en cuando, interesándose por la clase de cosas que tome en consideración al pensar en el plan. Le alegró saber que prioricé la seguridad de los aldeanos, insistiendo en que me convirtiera en el estratega de su grupo. Me contó un poco más sobre lo que hacían los Custodios. Era una fuerza armada que velaba por la paz e intervenía en los conflictos."

"Sé de unos cuantos mundos que se habrían ahorrado muchas guerras de tener alguna organización similar." Mencionó Lily, jugando con su comida antes de llevársela a la boca.

"¿Te refieres a los que hay a través de la puerta dragón?" Pregunté a mi abogado, bebiendo un poco de agua que había sacado con el pastel.

"¡Oh! Así que conoces la puerta." Se sorprendió el castaño, mirándome con otros ojos.

"No llegamos a cruzar nunca, pues siempre había otros asuntos más importantes que atender." Suspiré, acabándome el último trozo.

"Entiendo." Murmuró Lily, alzando una mano a su lado. Las ramas de los árboles a nuestra derecha comenzaron a estirarse dibujando un círculo. Cuando las imágenes volvieron a aparecer en la figura que dibujaron, el cielo de aquel lugar ya había empezado a oscurecerse..

* * *

Lissa no paraba de quejarse. Nos habían ofrecido un lugar cómodo para pasar la noche y deliciosa comida por nuestros esfuerzos, era normal que no le hiciera ilusión acampar. Sin embargo, siguiendo su guerra de '¿quién es más delicado?', Chrom le recordó que dormir al raso curtía el carácter. Su hermana fue a replicarle, pero un bicho se le metió en la boca y comenzó a dar manotazos por todas partes. Tuve que agarrarla por los hombros para que no tirara a Frederick de su yegua en su agitación.

En cuanto mi barriga mencionó por mí el hambre que tenía, nos detuvimos para montar el campamento. Lissa comenzó a despejar la zona y Chrom recolectó ramas secas para hacer un fuego. En cuanto a Frederick y a mí, nos ocupamos de encontrar la comida. Se negó a reconocer el rastro de huellas que encontré, y sabía muy bien que le pertenecían a un oso. Será una bestia temible y feroz, pero mi magia fue capaz de paralizarle, dejándolo a merced de nuestras armas.

A cierta rubia no le hizo mucha ilusión la comida que trajimos, aunque no fue la única. Mientras que Chrom y yo devorábamos la carne de textura sucia, Lissa solo fue capaz de dar unos cuantos picoteos. El caballero dijo que no tenía hambre, ya que había almorzado demasiado aquel día. No lo dijo muy convencido.

* * *

¡Y aquí comienza la maravillosa narración de un servidor, el cocinero de los plátanos, Lily el grande! … ¿Qué? Tú estabas durmiendo a pierna suelta con Frederick, pero los principitos se dieron un paseo nocturno. Ya sabes lo que pasó. ¡Y créeme! ¡Querrás escuchar esto!

Lissa no estuvo dispuesta a dejar que Chrom se fuera solo a patrullar. ¡Nadie debía enfrentarse solo a la oscuridad de la noche, y menos en mitad de un bosque! Lo cierto es que fue un gesto bastante amable de su parte. Si realmente fuera la niña delicada que decía su hermano, no se habría levantado tan tarde para ir con él a una excursión.

Incluso durante la noche, algunas sombras surcaban los cielos, ya fueran murciélagos o pajaritos. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, ¡no había nada! ¡Un estruendo removió la tierra con violencia! ¡El suelo se rompió, sacudido por un terremoto proveniente de otro mundo! ¡El calor de la tierra comenzó a derramarse por el bosque, creando enormes antorchas de furia ancestral! ¡Fuego llovía cuan meteoros desterrados de la misma tierra, y el polvo y el humo marcaban el cielo!

Tanto Chrom como Lissa corrieron a un lugar seguro, escapando de las llamas que empezaron a devorar el bosque. Tras llegar a un claro, miraron al cielo, y lo vieron: otro mundo. Destellos brillantes se fusionaron en un punto, creando una distorsión en el espacio-tiempo rodeada por los símbolos que solo los dragones ancestrales conocen.

Como un ojo azul que se abre en la nada, un portal vomitó a dos terribles criaturas cuyo único pensamiento era simple y aterrador: matar. Sus caras estaban descompuestas, y de sus cárceles dentadas se desbordaba humo de ceniza.

Lissa se quedó atrás mientras Chrom se preparó para la batalla. Era el único armado, aparte de aquellos humanoides de ojos brillantes y descontrolados, quiero decir.

El primero de ellos corrió hacia el príncipe y saltó para desencadenar un brutal golpe con su hacha. ¡Pero Chrom fue más rápido, dando un paso al frente y rajándole el costado! Impasible ante sus heridas, el no-muerto giró su cabeza horrorosamente para clavar sus fríos ojos en el peliazul.

Con un movimiento claro y rápido, intentó alcanzarle el cuello de lado, pero Chrom interpuso la Falchion entre ellos. Tras un apretado combate de fuerzas, el príncipe liberó su potencial en un estallido furioso que derribó a su contrincante. Con un salto que yo calificaría diez de diez, hundió su espada sagrada en el resurrecto, el cual fue consumido por el gas del fracaso.

Un sollozo detrás de él le alertó, haciendo que su corazón fuera a mil por hora. Lissa estaba a punto de ser ajusticiada por el otro invasor, sola con su bastón para defenderse. El miedo se marcó en sus ojos mientras la criatura avanzaba hacia ella lentamente, zarandeándose como si no conociera el equilibrio.

Tras alzar su hacha para poner fin a una preciosa vida, alguien más cruzó el portal del tiempo. Un veloz joven… um… ¿Robin? ¿Deberíamos decir ya quién es? De todos modos ya lo sabemos, y se descubrirá tarde o temprano. … Vaaaaale. *Suspiro* Sí que te tomas en serio esto de hacer la narración bien… aburrido. *Sonrisa satisfecha al verle molestarse*

Un veloz joven recortó distancia entre él y la rubia, interponiendo su propia espada para bloquear el feroz impacto de espaldas. No hubo gozado del suficiente tiempo como para contestar de otro modo. Lissa abrió los ojos lentamente, sorprendiéndose al ver que había salvada, y no por su hermano, sino por otro chico peliazul. Después de que el salvador pidiera ayuda a su- quiero decir, a Chrom, éste comenzó a correr hacia ellos con fiereza.

El grito del príncipe bastó para distraer a la criatura lo suficiente. El recién llegado alzó su espada para librarse de la presión de su ataque, y con un baile de filos, Chrom y aquel desconocido enmascarado cortaron al monstruo por el pecho en direcciones opuestas, ¡dejando que desapareciera después de la forma más épica! *Tomar aire* Deberías haberlo visto, Robin.

"Menuda entrada." Dijo nuestro peliazul al recibir a su hermana entre sus brazos, asegurándose de que estuviera bien. "¿Quién eres?" Preguntó al notar la extraña aura de aquell- aquel joven.

* * *

"¡Jo, Robin! ¡Esto es difícil! ¡También tenemos que ocultar su género! ¿Cómo no os disteis cuenta de que era una mujer de todos modos?" Se cansó Lily, sacando un pastel de nata de debajo de la mesa. Pensé que lo iba a servir para que pudiera probar aquel otro plato, pero enterró su cara en la bandeja antes de que pudiera hacer nada. Tuve que soltar un suspiro para desatascar mi sorprendida garganta.

"En cuanto llegamos Frederick y yo con ellos, ella ya se había arrojado a la batalla, combatiendo a los resurrectos por su propia cuenta. Esa imprudente… Si tan solo nos hubiera dicho todo entonces…" Murmuré, apretando los puños sobre la mesa.

"…Nada de lo que pasó habría pasado." Dijo el castaño todavía con la bandeja en la cara, haciéndose de escuchar a través de la comida. "Fue en aquel momento en el que comenzaron los ataques del futuro, por lo que no teníais nada de contexto con lo que ella pudiera trabajar. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Deciros que había visto el devenir de los acontecimientos y que debíais escucharla?" Planteó el manchado, quitándose el plato de la cara para mostrarme el desastre que se había hecho. Parecía un muñeco de nieve.

"Conociendo a Chrom, tal vez le hubiera creído, pero estoy seguro de que vuestro capataz ya había tenido suficientes historias increíbles por un día." Comentó mientras sacaba un cubo de agua y se lo volcaba encima como si nada. A aquellas alturas sus locuras ya no me sorprendían. Quiero decir, era lógico que se echara una cubeta de agua en la cara. ¿Cómo si no iba a limpiarse sobre la copa de los árboles? … Aquel mundo me había empezado a afectar a la cabeza…

"Pero estuvo sufriendo en silencio durante casi dos años…" Murmuré, notando un punzante dolor en mi pecho al tratar de imaginármelo. "Nunca logré que me contara lo que hizo durante todo ese tiempo… pero cada vez que miraba hacia atrás parecía afligida…" Entonces dirigí mis ojos dorados a mi abogado, cargado de seriedad.

"Lily, por favor, cuéntame lo que le pasó." Pedí con un temblor de piernas. El hombre de cabeza mojada me devolvió la mirada con la misma o más dureza. Se tiró un minuto entero observándome, sin decir ni palabra. Las gotas caían desde su barbilla a su pecho, primero con velocidad, y después con parsimonia.

"Hey, tranquilo, Robin." Soltó finalmente Lily, jugando con su pelo húmedo para hacerse extraños peinados. "Ya llegaremos a eso con el tiempo. Así, en general, le pasaron unas cuantas cosas duras… ¡Pero se enfrentó al endiablado Grima! Ella es muchas cosas, pero sobretodo es una idiota que no sabe rendirse, y lo digo con la mejor de las intenciones." Sonrió el castaño, agarrándose de los pelos para estirárselos hasta que le crecieran tan largos como a ella. De hecho, comenzó a peinarse como ella. "¡Tadaaaa!"

"Esto… mejor ponte otro peinado. Es perturbador verte con el suyo." Repliqué tras unos segundos. Lily comenzó a reírse mientras jugaba con su cabeza una vez más, recuperando sus cabellos. Tenía el pelo más largo que yo, y era tan lacio que parecía estar flotando.

"¿Sabes que una vez tuve el pelo azul y rubio? Era bastante extraño. No me gustaba aquella combinación mucho." Se rió el abogado al terminar de ajustarse incluso sus mechones sueltos y rebeldes.

"Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos?" Saltó de repente el abogado, alzando los brazos sobre su cabeza y aporreando la mesa de madera. Ésta se resquebrajó como si fuera de cristal. La grieta comenzó a succionarnos con fuerza. Me intenté agarrar a algo, pero mis manos solo encontraron mi abrigo. Habría aguantado, pero Lily escaló por mi cuerpo hasta liberar mi ropa, intentando que le siguiera la 'corriente'. Tenía la misma cara que cuando hizo la última broma, pero yo seguía sin entenderlo. ¿Sería por lo de estar siendo succionados con la determinación de un río bravo? Qué rebuscado…

Durante unos momentos flotamos en un espacio oscuro e ingrávido. Pequeñas luces comenzaron a aparecer, arrojando la suficiente claridad para identificar nuestra ubicación.

Aquel lugar era una caverna inundada. Lily y yo flotábamos a la deriva, sin movernos del sitio. Las luces comenzaron a matizarse en diferentes tonalidades. Violeta, celeste, carmesí, cristalino… Era como estar bajo unas estrellas y constelaciones que nadie había visto jamás. Algún día querría traerla a un sitio así…

"Después de que la viajera del tiempo se arrojara a la lucha, se marchó a un bastión cercano al nuestro, donde se atrincheró. Con aspereza, derrotó a todos los monstruos que intentaron alcanzarla. Ni siquiera los monstruos con arco lograron rozarla. Era simplemente superior a nosotros… aunque muy probablemente Frederick la reduciría de igual modo."

"Aun así yo no perdería contra él en un uno contra uno, eso te lo aseguro, Robin." Me mencionó Lily, intentando defender su imagen como si fuera un niño chico. No pude evitar reírme. ¿Para qué decía aquello? Era una criatura desconocida capaz de alterar las leyes de aquel mundo a su antojo. Frederick me dedicaría una de sus miradas desaprobadoras si me oyera ahora, pero dudo que ni él pueda contra eso.

"En fin. Nosotros fuimos al otro bastión cercano. Nos proporcionaría una ventaja estratégica importante, además de compensar nuestros escasos números contra las hordas de no-muertos."

* * *

Afortunadamente, aquel bastión tenía unas cuantas cosas que fueron de gran ayuda: tablones para bloquear las entradas, pociones para nuestras heridas e incluso ballestas preparadas para ser usadas. Frederick se quedó en el patio de la fortaleza, asegurándose de mantenernos a salvo de cualquier intruso. Lissa nos traía las flechas de los baúles que había en la despensa, mientras que Chrom y yo corríamos sobre las murallas para eliminar a los resurrectos que intentaban escalar la pared para entrar, cargados con las ballestas.

Lo cierto es que el joven misterioso estaba haciendo todo un espectáculo en su fuerte: corría por los dientes de la muralla mientras eliminaba con rápidos y precisos movimientos a los monstruos que se arremolinaban a su alrededor. Aunque no logró defender su castillo, no paraba ni un solo segundo, evitando así ser superado en números.

"¡Chrom, cuidado!" Avisó Lissa al abrir los ojos como platos. Unos brazos se aferraron a los del peliazul y tiraron de él. Uno de los soldados de piel pálida y ojos brillantes había usado a sus compañeros de trampolín, atrapando así a nuestro compañero. Lissa intentó sujetarle, pero ni ella ni yo logramos impedir que se cayera. Al menos tuvo la suerte de que los cuerpos putrefactos le salvaran de la caída.

Frederick estaba asestando lanzazos a diestro y a siniestro contra las grietas del portón de madera, eliminando a aquellas viles criaturas que intentaban irrumpir en su terreno. Estaba tan concentrado que no pudo acudir al rescate.

Me alcé sobre los dientes de la muralla y preparé mi grimorio. Comencé a lanzar bolas eléctricas una detrás de otra, procurando no alcanzar a Chrom. Éste se levantó rápidamente de la pila de cuerpos paralizados, sacando su Falchion para defenderse. Los otros resurrectos que habían estado intentando subir la pared cambiaron de objetivo, fijando sus siniestros ojos en el peliazul.

Un repentino dolor punzante me alcanzó en la pierna, tirándome de donde estaba y cayendo de espaldas. Lissa se arrodilló a mi lado, utilizando su bastón para facilitar la extracción de la flecha. Me intenté poner en pie, pues Chrom había comenzado a luchar por su vida, y nosotros no podíamos apoyarle.

Al reincorporarme con el grimorio entre las manos, dispuesto a seguir, un caballo atropelló a un grupo de tres resurrectos que se abalanzaron contra Chrom por la espalda.

"¡Tomad eso, malditos gusanos! ¡Así os lo pensaréis dos veces antes de atacar a alguien por detrás!" Rugió una mujer de corto cabello pelirrojo. Llevaba una armadura roja y blandía una espada robusta. Su caballo no estaba tan protegido como la yegua de Frederick, pero a cambio de aquello se movía con una viveza mayor.

Mi visión percibió algo de azul. Una figura saltó de detrás de aquella mujer salvaje, dibujando un sorprenderte arco al dar una voltereta de espaldas. En mitad de su salto, cargó una flecha y perforó la cabeza de un arquero que había estado a punto de cobrarse la vida de Chrom.

"Como os decía, mi nombre es Virion, mito y leyenda, arquero de arqueros. ¿Considerarías brindarme vuestra bella mano en matrimonio, dulce Sully?" Preguntó aquel galán. Tenía una pañoleta blanca colgando del cuello de la camisa azul. Sus brazos estaban resguardados por hombreras blancas y finas. En sus caderas colgaban unos protectores redondos con forma de escudo azul.

"Espera, ¿qué acabas de decir? ¡Oh, ya lo pillo! Ahora es donde te pateo tu cara de cretino. Esa es la broma, ¿no?" Contestó la pelirroja, ordenando a su caballo a saltar para apastar a los caídos con sus pezuñas.

"Una dama con vuestras virtudes no tendría por qué-"

"¡A cubierto!" Avisó Chrom, agarrándole de la cabeza para que se agachara. Una inmensa hacha voló sobre sus cabezas trazando giros. El tal Virión se volvió con decisión y comenzó a sembrar a flechas al responsable. Para ser tan pomposo, no fallaba ni un tiro.

Entre Sully y yo terminamos de derrotar a los monstruos junto a la pared. Para cuando hubimos terminado, Virion ya cargaba la última flecha de su carcaj, asustado. Aquel monstruo humanoide era distinto: pese a parecer un puercoespín de los proyectiles clavados que le perforaban, no caía al suelo.

El peliazul alzó su Falchion para detener el machaque de su inmensa hacha. Por un momento pensé que no lograría resistir: aquella bestia parecía feroz más allá de lo mortal. Virion retrocedió unos pasos, y en cuanto vio a la rubia a mi lado, le pidió que le entregara las flechas que tenía entre sus brazos. Lissa me miró durante un instante, como pidiéndome permiso. Una rápida cabezada sirvió de respuesta.

Sully agarró a aquel 'cebollino' y le montó detrás suya para ir a ayudar al capitán. Lissa terminó de curarme la pierna, y acto seguido fui corriendo a apoyar a Frederick, quien tenía problemas con un grupo de cinco resurrectos en el patio. Aunque le intentaban morder, las placas de su armadura se lo impedían. No obstante, apenas lograba moverse tras ser agarrado por uno de esos monstruos.

Tras verme acudir a su rescate, sacó el resto de sus fuerzas para liberarse, y como si una onda emanase de él, los resurrectos fueron repelidos. En el suelo y a nuestra merced, no tardamos mucho en ponerles fin.

Chrom salió de aquel encontronazo de fuerza al dejar el peso aplastar el espacio a su lado, apartándose para no ser machacado. Con un rápido movimiento punzante, perforó el pecho de aquel no-muerto de gran tamaño. Sin embargo, no pareció afectado en lo más mínimo.

La criatura agarró el brazo del peliazul y le lanzó sobre su cabeza, aferrando su agarre de su arma para cortarle en dos al caer. Lissa gritó en terror desde el bastión al verle correr peligro, y su pequeña constitución no fue obstáculo para que cogiese una cuerda y bajase la muralla.

El hacha que aguardaba en el suelo, esperando a cobrarse la vida del capitán, comenzó a moverse. No obstante, cuando estuvo a punto de ejecutar su demoledor golpe, una flecha le entró por un lado de la cabeza y le salió por el otro, obligándole a perder el equilibrio y a detener su ataque.

Chrom aún tenía su Falchion entre sus manos. Si algo le había enseñado la experiencia era a no quedarse desarmado, por lo que se aferró a su espada con tesón. Al descender sobre la criatura, acompañó su caída con un tajo furioso que cortó al monstruo en dos. Sus terribles mitades de humo negro fueron consumidas por un gas morado, como si hubiera sido una invocación de un nigromante o parecido.

"¡Mi señor! ¿Estáis bien?" Preguntó Frederick en cuanto regresamos con ellos, derrotados ya nuestros enemigos.

"Sí, le debo la vida a Virion. Espero que me permitáis devolveros el favor de algún modo." Sonrió Chrom a su salvador.

"No temáis, mi buen señor, pues un humilde servidor solo ha cumplido con su deber como caballero." Replicó el hombre de largos cabellos, pasándose la mano por el cuello para realzar su forma con elegancia. "Pero he de decir que nada me complacería más que unirme a vosotros." Añadió con una mirada extraña.

Chrom buscó a su lugarteniente, preguntándole al respecto. Frederick dejó escapar un suspiro, mirándome primero a mí y luego a Virion.

"No os diré lo que debéis hacer, mi señor, pero sabed que sea cual sea vuestra decisión, nada me impedirá mantener un ojo en una figura tan sospechosa como la de este tal 'Virion'." Mencionó el castaño, poniendo algo nervioso al peliazul de cabellos más claros. Yo me sentí aliviado de que alguien me relevase de mi lugar como potencial espía.

"Todo eso está bien, ¡pero-" Fue a decir Lissa, todavía asustada.

"¡Hay alguien que todavía está luchando! ¡Capitán, sus órdenes!" Avisó la jinete, preparándose para cargar contra las 'ratas apestosas'.

* * *

"Después de ayudar a exterminar a los últimos no-muertos, la calma regresó al bosque por fin." Suspiré, desplazando mis ojos sobre las constelaciones de mentira.

"¿Ya no salía más lava? ¿Ni meteoros?" Se aburrió Lily, reincorporándose en la caverna acuosa. Sacó una escalera de algún sitio y la apoyó en una estructura subacuática convenientemente situada.

"No, nada de eso. Lissa se aseguró de darle las gracias encarecidamente su salvadora. 'Aquel' joven se presentó como Marth, el héroe de leyenda. Había luchado con presteza, ocupándose de la mayoría de los monstruos por su propia cuenta. … Debió sentirse bastante apurada cuando nos vio a su lado, esperando escuchar su historia. Lo único que nos contó fue la terrible catástrofe a la que se enfrentaría nuestro mundo." Comenté mientras me acercaba a las escaleras.

"¡Y os dejó con la palabra en la boca! Todo un personaje, esta chica. Pagaría por escuchar los pensamientos que tuvo entonces." Se rió Lily, ofreciéndome su ayuda para subir, la cual acepté.

"Por mucho que nos hubiera gustado perseguirle para preguntar más sobre él, acabábamos de enfrentarnos a un enemigo desconocido. Por ello, nuestros pasos fueron destinados a la capital cuanto antes. Iba a ocurrir un caos, y les necesitarían allí." Murmuré al trepar las escaleras. Lily comenzó a darle golpes al techo de gemas. ¿Por qué le estaría costando tanto trabajo abrir aquella trampilla? … No me hizo sentir muy a gusto ver que ya me había acostumbrado a aquel mundo.

"¡Por la cojera del aceite chorreante, ábrete condenado!" Rugió el castaño, empujando contra el techo con todas sus fuerzas.

Con un último tirón, un rayo de luz irrumpió en la cueva, ensombreciendo la luz natural de las gemas. Una melodía familiar resonó en la distancia. […]

Al salir, estaban de vuelta en el edificio en el que apareció el peliblanco por primera vez. El patio en forma de 'C', la fuente de las gotas de rocío que caían de las hojas de un árbol de piedra, la música que se originaba al colisionar en la superficie, la agradable brisa de verano, la llanura, el lago que reflejaba las distantes montañas…

"De vuelta aquí, ¿eh? Me gusta este lugar. ¿Dónde es?" Preguntó el estratega a su abogado al abandonar la cueva.

"Nada de aquí es ningún sitio, Robin, ya te lo dije cuando nos conocimos." Replicó Lily al cerrar la trampilla de la que salieron como quien no quiere la cosa.

"Bueno, también se supone que no eres nadie, y sin embargo, estoy hablando con alguien." Se rió inocentemente el cliente, intentando ser amistoso mientras se acercaba a la bella fuente de la melodía. Cuando llegó a su lado, el viento comenzó a resonar entre las petrificadas hojas del árbol, insuflándoles vida gris, pero vida móvil y danzante. Como resultado, las campanillas recibieron el acompañamiento de un suave violín que abría el alma.

"Robin… no… preguntes por 'nadie'. Estaré loco, pero incluso yo hago lo que hago por una razón." Murmuró Lily con la primera cara triste que mostró nunca. Por algún motivo, Robin fue capaz de percibir un angustiante dolor tras sus palabras. Había mucho más detrás de aquel abogado, fiscal, jurado y juez, pero por alguna razón no quería hablar de ello.

"Está bien." Resopló el peliblanco, volviéndose a las ondas de la fuente. Sin embargo, no tenía intención de detenerse allí. Era alguien curioso que disfrutaba de un buen reto intelectual; siempre lo había sido.

No le pasaron desapercibidas las misteriosas caras que ponía de vez en cuando su abogado. Podía ser juguetón, dulce e incluso ingenuo; pero también era maduro, consciente y estoico. Y, entonces, por primera vez desde que le vio discutir consigo mismo, había revelado un sufrimiento que escapaba su comprensión.

"¿Tienes que ir al baño? Yo sí." Sonrió entonces el castaño, esperando a su lado con las manos en la cintura.

"Lo cierto es que agradecería una visita." Contestó el peliblanco tras preguntarle a su vejiga.

Sin embargo, mientras caminaban hacia el edificio para visitar el lavabo, Robin no pudo dejar de darle vueltas a la cara que puso Lily. Había dicho que no preguntaría por 'nadie', pero 'alguien' estaba sufriendo, y él quería ayudarle. Al fin y al cabo, Lily estaba de su lado, fuera lo que fuera lo que estuvieran haciendo, y eso le convertía en su amigo. Y Robin cuidaría de sus amigos. Por algo se sacrificó para poner fin al terror de Grima, ¿no?

Al abandonar el patio en búsqueda de los servicios, un temblor sacudió el mundo en el que estaban. Ninguno llegó a darse cuenta, pero los pájaros que habían estado bebiendo a orillas del lejano lago alzaron el vuelo con terror. En un punto del cielo, entre las nubes con forma de tigre y los picos de la nevada montaña, una mancha de café se derramó en el aire. Una figura se asomó desde su oscuro nido, posando sus ojos en el sencillo edificio en la distancia.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de cruzar el umbral, alguien le cerró la puerta en las narices. Todavía no era su turno.

* * *

 **Podrá parecer que la historia se centra en la 'recapitulación de los hechos'… en ese 'juicio' de Robin… *Suspiro* Que mal me quiero. Me meto en unos líos con mis historias… Si no desafío las morales de pareja, salto a la comba con la cordura que no tengo… y aun así, todavía pretendo darle un sentido a todo.**

 **Bueno, el ritmo lo marco yo, así que no debería poder quejarme si hago la historia muy larga. Sin embargo, dejé bastantes cosas pendientes en mi anterior historia (por no decir TODO), así que no creo que dejé para dentro de mucho mucho retomarlo. (Lo de mucho es relativo)**

 **Sin embargo, lo más probable es que la prosiga una vez haya finalizado su traducción. Tal vez antes, no lo sé. Depende de cómo me encuentre al respecto. De todos modos, en la versión en inglés estoy haciendo las cosas mejor, ahora que sé lo que sé, y comprendo mejor a los personajes. También voy a añadir unas escenas que podéis contar con una mano y os sobrarían dedos.**

 **Suficiente de eso. Memento Mori. Recordad… cuál es el título de ésta historia. … Estoy liando bastante el lío, pero lo mejor de todo es que creo que puedo hacerlo y salirme de rositas. Se aprecia el feedback, patatín patatán, a ver lo que hago de ésta historia y… no vemos. *Guiño, guiño* *Codo, codo***


	3. Capítulo 3: La muerte en el cambio

**La muerte en el cambio**

Era preocupante. Robin jamás había estado en una situación como aquella. Mientras estaba tranquilamente haciendo sus necesidades en el urinal, un tremendo ruido de tripas y pedos estalló en el servicio, proveniente de la caseta vecina.

"¿Lily? … ¿Sigues vivo?" Preguntó Robin, evitando a toda costa intentar imaginarse lo que acababa de pasar: su mente no quedaría igual de hacerlo. Una risilla floja comenzó a resonar al otro lado una vez el estruendo finalizó.

"Perdona, hombre. Es que… he comido demasiados globos esta mañana. Aunque te juro que antes no olían a flores." Se explicó antes de romper a reír como un poseso. El estratega intentó desesperadamente encontrar la broma o el sentido que explicaba sus palabras, sin éxito.

"Me iré primero. Reúnete conmigo en el salón cuando acabes. ¡Hay algo que quiero que escuches!" Se despidió Lily al otro lado de la puerta del urinal, pegando botes hacia la salida.

Robin soltó un suspiro al quedarse solo, terminando de hacer lo suyo. Al salir, evitó detenerse a echar un vistazo al lugar en el que Lily explotó. Olía a rosas de verdad, lo cual era extraño, pero no fue lo suficiente atractivo como para motivarle a explorar el escenario del crimen.

Mientras sus pies le guiaban por el largo pasillo de moqueta azul, sus pensamientos regresaron una vez más a sus seres queridos. Había acabado en un lugar extraño y del cual no sabría si llegaría a salir. Aún… aún había cosas que quería hacer… cosas que quería decir… cosas que decirle a ella a corazón abierto… No. Su historia no podía acabar ahí.

El pasaje se extendía cada vez más y más, impidiéndole alcanzar su destino. Aparecían columnas decorativas, vasijas con dibujos y esculturas bien extrañas. Una de ellas le llamó la atención a Robin. Era un wyvern grande e imponente hecho de mármol oscuro. La montura que tenía lucía una insignia que el peliblanco no había visto nunca.

Al pensar nuevamente en Lily y en su misterioso pasado, el pasillo se acortó repentinamente, llevándole directamente al final. Quien fuera que controlase aquel lugar no quería que se fijara en esa estatua más tiempo del debido. Una melodía comenzó a escucharse suave y plácidamente, con un aire irreverente y juvenil.

Lily estaba tocando con ganas un piano en el salón. La entrada por la que apareció Robin estaba en una de las esquinas, bajo las escaleras que daban a pisos superiores. Las paredes rojas estaban decoradas con cuadros en blanco. El piano de cola estaba un poco desviado del centro de la estancia, y un cálido fuego proyectaba su luz y calor a la habitación desde arriba. Era una bola mágica brillante que pendía de un hilo invisible y ondulante.

"He empezado a tocar el piano hace poco. ¿Qué te parece?" Preguntó Lily, comenzando a tocar una pieza que demostraba una tremenda habilidad. Sus dedos se movían como culebras sobre el teclado, haciendo pausas importantes y con sentimiento. Expresaba rebeldía y chulería, pero gracia y fuerza.

"¿Hace poco, dices? No creo que tu 'poco' y mi 'poco' sean el mismo." Suspiró el peliblanco, sentándose en un sillón que esperaba junto a una mesa baja. Había otro asiento libre, pero nadie para ocuparlo. En su lugar, un libro dormitaba sobre el colchón. En su cubierta ponía 'cosas que no quiero recordar'. Parecía agitarse de vez en cuando, como si los secretos que guardaba en su interior quisieran salir.

"En eso tienes razón. Mi noción del tiempo no es lo que era, aunque, lo cierto es que me han pasado muchas cosas que me excusan." Se rió el castaño, tocando un pasaje que reflejaba su alegría con un tono distante y sencillo. Robin estuvo a punto de alargar su brazo hacia el libro, probable contenedor de las 'cosas' de las que hablaba Lily, pero algo le detuvo. Fue como si un par de ojos demoníacos se clavaran en él, observando sus movimientos con la calma que precede a la tormenta.

De repente, el fuego sobre ellos se apagó en un soplido, dejando la habitación en la más absoluta oscuridad. El piano hizo un remarque tenebroso, como si las cosas estuvieran mal. Horriblemente mal. Solo se escuchaba la pesada respiración de Robin, inquieta y extrañada. Una segunda respiración se escuchó a su lado. Estaba asustada e inestable.

"¡Cállate!" Gritó la voz de Lily con desgarre y un ligero matiz de miedo.

Tras unos agobiantes segundos de silencio expectante, la música renació como si el segundo acto comenzase, con fuerza y armonía, anunciando que no pasaba nada. Robin buscó a Lily con la mirada, y le encontró tocando el piano todavía, como si nada hubiera pasado. Su sonrisa fingía no saber nada de lo que acababa de suceder, por lo que decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

Coincidiendo con los remarques saltarines de la melodía, la luz dibujó alrededor de los presentes una ciudad que Robin no tardó en reconocer. Ylisstol. Ellos estaban flotando sobre su cielo, como si un suelo invisible les sostuviera allí. El libro de antes había desaparecido.

Los edificios estaban construidos alrededor del castillo principal que se erguía en la parte más alta de la ciudad. El distrito comercial bullía de actividad, en la zona residencial niños jugaban con una pelota, y los trabajadores se ocupaban de sus tareas diligentemente y con una sonrisa.

"Frederick se sintió aliviado de que el terremoto se limitase al bosque. Los ciudadanos iban y venían felizmente, ignorantes de la que se les venía encima." Narró Lily, trazando una línea de drama en su melodía, escondida entre la tranquilidad del día a día cotidiano.

"S-sí… Emmeryn se paseaba por las calles, recordando a los ciudadanos la paz por la que lucharon el primer venerable y sus amigos." Añadió Robin, mirando a su alrededor nerviosamente. Tras coger aire y calmarse, decidió no seguir dándole vueltas a aquel raro suceso: la narración aguardaba. […]

"Entonces Lissa dijo que era la mejor hermana mayor que se podría pedir. No lo entendí de inmediato, pero lentamente procesé la información. Imagínate, me enteré de que los hermanos con los que había entablado amistad eran en realidad los príncipes del reino. Me agité bastante: no sabía ni cómo llamarles." Me reí, recordando aquellos días con nostalgia.

"Chrom nunca fue muy formal de todos modos." Asintió Lily, echando un vistazo a los príncipes que se habrían paso en la multitud de personas bajo nosotros, er, guiándome hacia la gran fortaleza en lo alto. "Sin embargo, Robin, todo ha de decirse: no estuviste muy fino intuyendo sus verdaderas identidades. Quiero decir, ¿por qué si no iba Frederick, un pedazo de mantequilla- quiero decir, de caballero, a aguantar sus bromas como si fuera una niñera?"

"Estaba muy desorientado, y, antes de interesarme por ellos, estaba preocupado intentando recordar quien era yo." Me expliqué, algo ofendido. Lily alzó las manos del piano, cuan culpable divertido.

Al volver a aporrear las teclas con fuerza, el mundo que nos rodeaba cambió por completo, pero no como cuando se apagó la luz. Simplemente desaparecimos del cielo de Ylisstol para aparecer en el interior del castillo real.

"Chrom y Lissa se paseaban por allí como si estuvieran en su casa-" Proseguí sin detenerme, echando un vistazo a las personas bajo nosotros.

"Porque era su casa."

"Mientras que yo iba cohibido y asustado. Tener a Frederick a mi lado era tranquilizador, pero eso no compensaba mi falta de preparación. ¿Quién me iba a decir que aquel día conocería a la venerable?" Planteé encogiéndome de hombros.

"No quiero ofender, Robin, pero aunque nadie te lo hubiera dicho, no lo habrías recordado." Señaló el castaño, ralentizando su interpretación con cuidado. A diferencia de la alegría que mostró sobre las calles de la ciudad, en el interior tocó una canción tranquila y refinada, humilde y silenciosa, como si apenas estuviera molestándose en tocar.

"Ahí tienes razón." Me reí, sin sentirme muy ofendido por ello. Probablemente me hubiera sentado mal si me lo hubiera dicho el día en el que desperté, pero habían pasado muchas cosas desde entonces.

"Chrom le contó a su hermana las noticias sobre los bandidos plegianos. Lissa te agarró del brazo y te llevó frente a ella, comenzando a presentarte con alegría." Prosiguió Lily, retomando nuestra narración para motivarme a seguir.

"Emmeryn tenía el cabello rubio largo, dividido en dos mechones que caían sobre su pecho. En su frente yacía la marca del venerable, similar al hombro de Chrom. Llevaba túnicas blancas y de jade, tan finas que realzaban su finura y tranquilidad. Todo un emblema de la paz." Describí, fijándome nuevamente en la venerable. Me planteé si dedicarle a la líder de la guardia de jinetes pegasos una descripción, pero la peliblanca de ojos rojos ya tendría su momento de brillar más tarde.

"Frederick me presentó como el potencial espía plegiano que era, y que, en el fondo, más o menos era. Sin embargo, confiaron en mí. Fue… se sintió…" Intenté explicarme, sin encontrar las palabras.

"Se sintió bien, ¿verdad? A la gente le gusta ser aceptada. Eso siempre ha sido así y probablemente siempre lo será. Pero mejor no nademos demasiado en ese cacahuete: nada bueno sale de reflexionar sobre las verdades que subyacen a las relaciones interpersonales. Al no alcanzar una buena conclusión, los pensamientos se deforman y se convierten en horrendas máquinas de tortura que usamos sin ni siquiera darnos cuenta... frustrados con nuestra propia ignorancia." Comentó Lily, deteniendo su música en seco. Entiendo lo que dice. Es como cuando intentaba escrutar en mi mente lo que había olvidado. Por mucho que lo intentase, nada volvía. Cada vez que lo intentaba, dolía.

"Perdón, me he puesto muy filosófico. ¡Pero tienes razón! ¡Es fenomenal que los demás te acepten tal y como eres! Sé... lo que es... pero de eso ya hace mucho." Añadió el castaño con una sonrisa nostálgica, cerrando la tapa del teclado y volviéndose hacia mí. Era un alivio ver que no todo en su vida fueran cosas que quisiera olvidar en ese libro. El lugar en el que estábamos fue derritiéndose como la cera, hasta que los colores formaron otra escena diferente.

"¿Ya nos vamos de ahí? ¿Ni siquiera vamos a contar cómo Chrom y Emmeryn se fueron a una reunión estratégica mientras Lissa me llevaba a conocer a los demás custodios?" Me sorprendí, ansiando ver más caras conocidas.

"¿Pero qué dices? ¿No recuerdas éste lugar?" Se extrañó Lily, frunciendo el ceño mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

"Esto es… ¡Oh!" Comprendí, levantándome del sitio para mirar a mí alrededor.

* * *

Ahora podrá parecer un almacén de suministros, pero te aseguro que no es solo eso. La gran sala estaba abarrotada con cajas de suministros que nadie había tenido la presteza de ordenar, en forma de cajas, sacos, pociones apiladas unas sobre otras… Al menos había una mesa de madera con algunos libros sobre ella.

"¡Hemos llegado! Este es el cuartel de los Custodios de Ylisse. ¡Bueno, estás en tu casa!" Anunció Lissa, entrando en el lugar con paso alegre. Yo la seguí lentamente, mirando a las personas que estaban allí antes que nosotros. Un hombre de torso desnudo y una mujer de armadura blanca y rosa.

"¡Lissa, tesoro! ¿Estás bien? ¡Me tenías en ascuas!" Preguntó otra rubia de pelo enrulado y dos lazos blancos. Llevaba un paraguas blanco consigo pese a estar en un lugar techado.

"Ah, ¡hola, Maribelle!" Saludó la princesa con la misma viveza que antes.

"¿Cómo que 'ah, hola'? Me han salido canas de la incertidumbre, ¿sabes?" Se quejó la chica elegantemente vestida con ropas blancas finas.

"¡Baah! Te preocupas demasiado. ¡Un par de batallitas no son nada!" Sonrió Lissa con aires de grandeza. … Esto… no creo que lo de que se le haga más grande la nariz sea algo que les pasa a los humanos, Lily. "Aunque lo de los bichos y el oso a la parrilla… En fin, eso fue demasiado." Prosiguió mi guía turística, henchida de orgullo con aquellas dos últimas proezas.

"¡Buenas, mequetrefes! ¿Dónde está Chrom?" Preguntó el rubio de pelo recogido con una pequeña cinta oscura. Su piel era algo morena, y sus músculos no eran ninguna broma. Tenía una pequeña cicatriz más clara en la mejilla, descendente. Uno de sus brazos estaba protegido por una hombrera de cuero resistente, y alrededor del cuello llevaba un collarín de metal con cadenas.

"Seguro que las ha pasado canutas sin la ayuda del Maestro y su hacha, ¿eh?" Estratégicamente hablando, nos hubiéramos beneficiado enormemente de su ayuda, pero su ego era tan grande que hubiera sido prudente admitirlo tan a la ligera.

"Ah, así que ahora eres 'el Maestro', ¿eh, Vaike? ¡No sabía que ahora dabas clases de ignorancia!" Se rió Lissa de él, de un modo tan encantador que ni yo me hubiera molestado.

"¡Ja! ¡Si es que soy un fiera! Mmm… Espera; eso era un insulto, ¿no?" Se percató el rubio, intentando alcanzar una respuesta por su propia cuenta. Ya, yo también tuve que contener mi risa, Lily.

"Os ruego que me disculpéis, pero, ¿cuándo podríamos ver al capitán?" Preguntó la mujer que había detrás de Maribelle. Su largo cabello era gris claro, y un ornamento con forma de alas le sujetaba una minúscula cola de caballo. Su armadura la cubría de torso y brazos, y sobre su cintura descansaba un cinturón grueso de color rosa. Bajo su armazón, un vestido de falda corta que revelaba algo de su clara piel. Sus piernas estaban enfundadas por unas botas moradas que llegaban por encima de las rodillas, pero que se ajustaban a su piel fielmente.

"La pobre Sumia ha estado muy preocupada. Ha tenido la vista fija en el horizonte durante todo el entrenamiento. Si se hubiera vendado los ojos, seguro que se hubiera hecho menos moratones." Relató Maribelle, acercándose a Sumia con lástima y preocupación.

"¡Ay, Sumia! ¡Cuánto te preocupas por mi hermano! ¡Eres un cielo!" Agradeció Lissa, acercándose a ella y abrazándola.

"¿Q-que me preo…? Bueno, es nuestro capitán, el príncipe… Claro que me preocupo…" Replicó la mujer, sonrojándose mientras deslizaba la vista por toda la habitación. … ¿Que es lo que debería oler? … ¿Qué son… hormonas? … No te entiendo Lily, pero me alegra ver que te desternillas. No tanto por el piano que estás aporreando sin piedad…

"¿Y quién es éste forastero?" Preguntó Vaike al volverse a mí, con ojos juiciosos. Seguramente me estaba evaluando como potencial escudero, te lo digo ahora que le conozco. Me recordé a mí mismo que pronto seríamos compañeros, por lo que llevarme bien con todos ellos era imperativo.

"Os presento a… ¡Robin!" Me presentó Lissa al mover los brazos por encima de su cabeza para acabar señalándome gloriosamente. "¡Y no seas grosero, Vaike! Ahora también forma parte de los Custodios. Chrom lo ha nombrado estratega. ¡Tendríais que ver todos los ases que guarda en la manga!" Yo no sabía si estaría a la altura de su presentación, pero Lissa no parecía dispuesta a parar. *Suspiro*

"Ah, ¿sí? Vale, pero, ¿sabe hacer esto?" Desafió Vaike, acercándose a nosotros para que pudiéramos admirar su suculento eructo. No te lo creerás, pero ese eructo tuvo su mérito: yo no podría haberlo hecho más potente.

"Creo que aún tengo mucho que aprender sobre el arte del eructo, 'Maestro'." Sonreí, fascinado por su habilidad. Quiero decir, ¿cómo se hace eso? "En cualquiera caso, siempre es un placer conocer gente nueva." Añadí al volverme a los demás con una actitud amistosa.

"¡Puaj! ¡Qué obscenidad, Vaike! Tu chabacanería no tiene límite. Ahora hasta te ha dado por contaminar el aire. ¿Te has quedado a gusto, zoquete?" Se mosqueó Maribelle, apartándose de nosotros mientras se tapaba la nariz con disgusto. Discretamente, olí a ver si realmente lo había hecho, pero no me dio tiempo antes de que…

"Y tú, Robin, ¿para qué le das alas? Esperaba que fueras una persona mucho más distinguida." Me recriminó antes de marcharse de mal humor. … Me sentó mal lo que dijo. De todas formas, si no le hubiera seguido el juego a Vaike, podría haberle caído bien a ella, pero no a él. No había forma correcta de proceder, y aun así me exigía perfección.

* * *

"No te preocupes, Robin. Si te sirve de consuelo, a mí me caes bastante bien, y te conozco hasta mejor que tú mismo, que no es poco." Intentó consolarme Lily, abriendo de nuevo la tapa del piano para reanudar su interpretación. La había echado un poco de menos, la verdad. Tocaba bastante bien, y su melodía encantaba mis recuerdos de un modo casi perfecto.

"Gracias, Lily. Sumia me dijo que Maribelle tardaba un poco en abrirse a los demás, pero Lissa me aseguró que merecía la pena darle el tiempo que me llevase conocerla. Si ella es agua, Vaike es aceite." Expliqué, reacomodándome sobre mi mullido sofá para observar cómo la escena seguía desarrollándose.

"De todas formas, ¿dónde se habían metido Sully y Virion? No creo que fueran a preparar ningún matrimonio, ¿verdad?" Se temió Lily, comenzando a tocar algo tranquilo y cotidiano, embadurnado en picardía y humor.

"La jinete pelirroja no paró de perseguirme a caballo para probar mis habilidades de combate mientras volvíamos a la capital… Creo que se fue a despertar a Stahl, otro de los caballeros de los Custodios. Había una nueva técnica de combate que quería probar, y necesitaba una víctima sobre la que ejecutarla." Mencioné, observando cómo Chrom entraba en el cuartel. Lily salió corriendo de repente hacia donde estaba Sumia. Tropezó con algo en el suelo y fue deslizándose hasta convertirse en un obstáculo para la mujer que se tropezó por su culpa.

Me levanté del sitio, alarmado. ¿Acababa de tirar a Sumia al suelo? Recordaba que la pobre tenía problemas con las botas, pero aquello había sido demasiado convincente…

"¿A que ha quedado realista?" Sonrió el castaño, atravesando a la mujer colorada como si fuera un fantasma. Parpadeé unas cuantas veces, intentando interpretar aquella nueva información. "No le des muchas vueltas a la nuez, mi querido clientecito, solo estaba metiéndome contigo un poco: lo que estás viendo es una representación de tus recuerdos a un nivel profundo. Es como cuando veíamos las ventanas, ¡solo que desde dentro!" Explicó Lily al agarrarme de los brazos y zarandearme por la zona. Acabé atravesando algo grande que no había visto hasta entonces. Pobre Kellam. Ni siquiera entonces lograba verle.

Tirado en el suelo detrás del grandullón, descansé unos segundos la vista. Chrom pidió voluntarios para ir a Regna Ferox, y al final todos los presentes aceptaron el encargo. Mientras el príncipe discutía con Sumia si debía ir al frente con ellos o no, un alegre tarareo me llamó la atención cerca de donde estaba yo. Virion había encontrado un espejo y estaba arreglándose los más discretos detalles de su cabello mientras practicaba sus expresiones más gráciles y elegantes.

Lily se puso a su lado y comenzó a imitarle, ensayando unas cuantas caras ridículas. Tuve que contener la risa al ver como se tiraba de las narices hacia arriba mientras se hacía el bizco.

Sin duda alguna, era reconfortante ver a mis amigos otra vez, y aquel lugar había sido hogar de muchas de las escenas de mi corta vida. Sin embargo, me costaba olvidarme de lo que había pasado al morir. ¿Dónde estaba Grima? ¿Había sido derrotado? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que desaparecí? ¿Estarían las cosas bien sin mí? Y más importante aún… ¿seguiría ella esperándome? Sé que sí, pero… tampoco quiero privarle de su felicidad si encuentra a alguien mejor que yo… ¿Cuánto tiempo… habría pasado…? …

"¡Robin! ¿Qué pasó ahora?" Me gritó Lily encima de mí, sacándome de mis reflexiones. Casi parecía saber lo que estaba pensando, e hizo lo que hizo para ayudarme a no ahogarme en mis cavilaciones.

"Si no recuerdo mal, Chrom dijo que partiríamos al día siguiente a Regna Ferox a pedir refuerzos para combatir a los resurrectos que aparecieron por nuestras tierras. En cuanto al resto del día, Lissa se fue a buscar a Maribelle para intentar hablarle bien de mí y arreglar las cosas mientras tomaban té." Comencé una vez me puse en pie.

"Vaike quiso probar mis habilidades de estratega, por lo que me arrastró a una partida de ajedrez. En aquel momento yo no tenía ni idea de cómo se jugaba, pero aun así logré barrer el suelo con sus piezas. En cuanto Virion vio lo que hacíamos, decidió enfrentase a mí. Procuré no creérmelo demasiado y avanzar con cautela. Sin embargo, el arquero logró perforar en mis defensas con ataques arriesgados que lograban su objetivo." Acepté, agachando la cabeza. Solo entonces me di cuenta de que Kellam había estado observando nuestra partida desde el principio.

"Si él era mejor que tú en el ajedrez, y el ajedrez era un juego principalmente táctico, ¿no debería ser él el estratega de los Custodios?" Propuso Lily, siguiendo mi línea de pensamientos.

"Eso mismo le dije yo, pero Virion insistió en que pese a que él había ganado el cruce, los sacrificios que hizo en aquella batalla le habrían encaminado a perder la guerra. Un estratega debía pensar fuera de la caja, y estaba claro que mis movimientos eran más prudentes." Le conté, algo orgulloso. Las estrategias que más odio son aquellas en las que las bajas no son solo un riesgo.

"¿Hueles eso? ¿Son empanadillas?" Percibió el abogado, actuando como un perro al olisquear el cuartel.

"Sumia brilla por su humildad y altruismo. Practicaba su cocina para poder ser de ayuda en el grupo. ¡Como si no fuera fuerte!" Me reí, recordando la de veces que la chica fue una pieza clave en mis planes.

"Mmm… tengo hambre." Murmuró Lily mientras sacaba una cesta de debajo de su ropa. Colocó un mantel de cuadros rojos y blancos en nuestra mesa y me dio un plato. Que goloso. *Risas*

"Yo no tengo demasiada, así que sírvete solo para ti." Le dije mientras regresaba a mi asiento, observando cómo Vaike comenzaba a perseguirme con su hacha para compensar su derrota en el tablero. El pobre Kellam había intentado presentarse, pero el ruidoso rubio eclipsó su escasa presencia dramáticamente.

Kellam era un hombre grande de rasgos suaves y cabello negro. Decir que tenía poca presencia era quedarse corto. Sus ojos afilados dibujaban una fina línea por la que se asomaban sus pacíficos ojos. Su camisa oscura marcaba su enorme cuerpo de manera similar a Frederick, y aunque no estaba particularmente musculado, incluso el Cauto tendría problemas para derribarle en un combate de fuerza.

"¿Seguro que no quieres probar este delicioso bocado de chocolate? Huélelo, te desafío." Me retó el castaño, aproximando un pedazo de dulce tarta sobre un plato de cerámica a mi cara. La boca se me hizo agua. Bien podría estar lleno, que estoy seguro que me habría abierto el apetito igual.

"¿Qué soy? ¿Ganado? Parece que me quieres cebar." Me reí, aceptando su oferta con gusto. Sabía a gloria. Todo lo que había hecho hasta entonces mereció la pena. Tenía que darle a probar a ella algo así de rico.

"¡No te asustes, Robin! ¡Te prometo que no estoy planeando comerte ni nada, palabra! Solo quiero ayudarte a terminar el juicio, y ya que estamos, ¿por qué no bañarnos en delicias? ¡Es parte de la vida aprender a vivir bien!" Se justificó Lily, cogiendo un pedazo de tarta con una cuchara y aireándolo sobre su cabeza.

"¿No decías que yo estaba casi muerto?" Me extrañé, llevándome otro pedazo a los labios. Tal vez estuviera realmente muerto, y aquel lugar fuera mi 'paraíso'. Es que… la comida estaba así de rica. No tuve mucho tiempo durante la guerra de probar aquellos pequeños placeres.

"¿Eh? Eso es eso y esto es esto, Robin. No te apresures con las preguntas, condenado bache saltarín. Las curvas del camino responderán a la mayoría de las interrogantes que te desvíen de nuestro objetivo: juzgar." Proclamó mi abogado, aporreando sus manos sobre la mesa antes de señalarme con tanta fuerza que el mundo pareció moverse con él. El sillón sobre el que estaba sentado se volcó hacia atrás, pero de algún modo logré salvar el pastel: era mi mayor prioridad en aquel momento.

A mi lado Vaike tropezó y se cayó al suelo, atravesándome cuan reflejo del pasado. Mi antiguo yo se acercó a él para ayudarle a levantarse, aceptando mantener un duelo de espadas con él, pero tal vez cuando hubiera recordado un poquito más sobre cómo luchar. Me llevé a Vaike y a Kellam a una mesa para explicarles lo de mi pérdida de memoria. El rubio comenzó a darme un masaje en el cráneo para estimularme, pero fue más doloroso que otra cosa. El gigante por su parte me aconsejó tomar unas infusiones que tal vez pudieran ayudarme. ...

Si Lily realmente pensaba que iba a aceptar sus palabras sin rechistar, se equivocaba al decir que me conocía mejor que yo mismo. No iba a parar de hacerme preguntas y buscar sus respuestas. … Pero no podía simplemente admitirlo. No sé qué fue lo que pasó cuando se apagó la luz, pero… estoy seguro de que tiene algo que ver con Lily. ¿Quién debía callarse? ¿Quién era la otra voz? ¿Y qué contenía aquel libro de las cosas que le recordaba lo que debía olvidar? … Eso no tiene sentido, pero, ¿qué lo tiene?

"¡Tierra a Robin! ¿Me oyes? ¿Te has golpeado en la cabeza o algo? ¡Ah! ¡No me digas que has vuelto a perder la memoria!" Se asustó el castaño, levantando el sofá derribado con una cara asustada mientras yo me reía.

"Tranquilo, Lily. Sigo siendo yo. Y si me olvidase ahora de quien soy y de todo por lo que he pasado, bien podrías acabar con el juicio ya." Bromeé, serio en lo que hablaba. Si volvía a olvidarme de todo… yo… yo…

"¡No digas gilipolleces!" Me rugió Lily a la cara, mirándome a dos centímetros del rostro. Sus ojos verdes estaban realmente molestos. "Si te olvidas, ¡yo te recordaré quien eres! ¡No te dejaría _morir_ de esa forma ni en un millón de años!"

Me sorprendió. ¿Qué puedo decir? Los términos en los que se movía Lily superaban la mortalidad: para él, 'morir' no era una cuestión de perecer físicamente. 'Morir' es dejar de ser quien eras. Incluso un gran cambio que te convierta en una persona diferente serviría para matar a tu 'antiguo yo'. …

"Gracias, Lily." Murmuré, abrazándole en un movimiento. Me acababa de dar un cálido recordatorio de que era mi aliado allí, de que se preocupaba por mí con aturdidora honestidad.

"¡Empalagoso! ¡No estoy hecho a prueba de cariño! ¡Nunca lo he sido!" Sollozó Lily, derritiéndose entre mis brazos. Metafóricamente. Fue bastante dulce verle así sin que literalmente se escapase al derretirse. … Quería ayudarle. Él… es… … Estoy seguro de que alguna vez fue un humano. Aunque sus ojos suelan ser tan profundos como un cañón sin fondo, al final había una luz que se escondía tímidamente tras un reino de sombras.

* * *

 **Lo sé. No suelo acostumbrar a hacerlos tan cortos (aunque realmente es casi dos tercios de lo que acostumbro). Lo he parado aquí porque era simplemente apropiado. No sé. Se me estaba haciendo una cuesta arriba enorme proseguir a partir de ahí, así que si divido, venceré. *Risa victoriosa, a lo ¡ja jaaa!***

 **Podría decir muchas cosas: contestar a las preguntas que tal vez os estéis formando, hacer una referencia a mi (diría exquisita, pero eso sería algo arrogante) selección de palabras (oh, diría exquisita porque no creo haber podido elegir palabras… más adecuadas)… No quiero mencionar… eso… ya que cualquier intento de definirlo le arrebataría su constitución… única.**

 **Oh, pero, vaya si no ha sido extraña la forma de narrar los eventos de éste capítulo. En vez de verles por una ventana, ¡estaban allí! Así, en los intermedios de Robin y Lily, los eventos del pasado no se detenían y mientras podía cubrir otros temas. No sé si volveré a usar una herramienta semejante para la narración, pero cualquier cosa podría pasar en ese mundo. Ese es su encanto. *Pose chula y creída de Vaike, cuan maestro***

 **¡Pero bueno! Se agradece el feeback que me deis, oh, valientes lectores de esta Robin's bizarre adventure, y como siempre, ya os veré en el próximo capítulo. *Guiño, guiño* *Codo, codo***


	4. Capítulo 4: Cómo inclinar la balanza

**Cómo inclinar la balanza**

Como el telón que se cierra en el escenario, la oscuridad abrigó a Lily y a Robin. Las sombras les separaron, llevándoles a un lugar de aire fresco. Las afueras de Ylisstol eran acariciadas por un gentil río. El piano, la mesa y los sillones habían desaparecido. Los Custodios habían comenzado a reunirse en la salida. Robin observó en silencio a su antigua forma bostezar. La nostalgia se marcó en su rostro en forma de una suave sonrisa.

"¿Qué tal te fue la primera noche?" Preguntó Lily con una cara seria, más profunda de lo que acostumbraba. Robin intentó entender por qué tanta preocupación, sin éxito.

"Tuve el mismo sueño que la última vez. Luchaba contra Validar, apuñalaba a Chrom con un hechizo eléctrico, y Grima tomaba control de mi cuerpo. … Ahora que lo pienso… aquel primer Robin fue exactamente como yo: conoció a los príncipes del reino vecino, aprendió el significado de la amistad y la importancia de los vínculos… pero sucumbió a su destino." Meditó el peliblanco, intentando imaginarse lo que tuvo que haber sido.

"Sois parecidos, pero no sois la misma persona. Él vivió unas cosas; tú, otras. Sin embargo, yo no me preocuparía mucho por él. Podrás pensar que es un desgraciado, pero yo le veo bastante feliz con Grima en su corazón." Mencionó el castaño trajeado con la mirada distraída, con una mano en el pecho. Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de soltar, pegó un bote, sacudiendo sus brazos.

"¡Quiero decir cuando le vi en tus recuerdos! Yo, eh… ¡Sí! ¡Les eché un vistazo a escondidas! Hee hee…" Se explicó el de ojos verdes, intentando burlar al astuto estratega. Sacó la lengua para parecer más pícaro todavía.

"Ya lo sé, Lily. ¿Cuándo si no iba a ser?" Se rió alegremente el peliblanco, cerrando sus ojos para esconder sus reflexivos pensamientos. No iba a pasar por alto aquella información, muy para desgracia del abogado.

Robin comenzó a caminar hacia el camino de tierra, persiguiendo a los viajeros que comenzaron a recorrer el camino norte con los carros. Lily le siguió poco después, pero miraba al cielo detrás de ellos con sospecha. Apuntó su acusador dedo a unas molestas nubes, disipando la sombra que se escondía tras ellas, expulsándola del mundo nuevamente.

"¡Lily, que te voy a dejar atrás!" Anunció el peliblanco sin detener su paso.

"¡Espérame! ¡Que tengo más galletas! ¡O un bonito racimo de uvas, si insistes!" Intentó negociar el castaño, arrastrándose detrás de él mientras se sacaba toda clase de comida de la manga. Robin comenzó a reírse, mostrando que no le compraría con más comida.

* * *

Vaike intentaba alardear de su fuerza con el hacha, con el objetivo de impresionarnos a Lissa y a mí. Sully se burló de él por haber empleado tan poca fuerza. Aquella mujer no podía ser más masculina porque no se lo proponía.

El rubio y ella comenzaron a echar un pulso legendario en una de las carretas, creando un estruendo tan grande que despertó al pobre Kellam en su sigiloso descanso. El hacha del 'Maestro' se quedó atrás, olvidada sobre la roca en la que había practicado sus demoledores golpes.

Mientras Frederick imponía orden en los salvajes, Stahl llegó sobre su caballo. Su pelo gris verdoso estaba igual de revuelto entonces que hace unos días. Es algo perezoso y asustadizo, pero esas son sus mejores fortalezas. ¿Cómo puede ser eso cierto? Si tiene que hacer algo, lo hace lo más rápido que pueda para poder descansar. Si algo le asusta, se enfrenta a ello cuanto antes para no tener que seguir sufriendo. … ¿Que eso no tiene sentido? ¿Eres quien para decirlo, Lily? *Risas*

Al parecer nadie le había avisado del viaje que se había montado hacia Regna Ferox. El encargado para aquella tarea fue Vaike. Su excusa:

"Vaike nunca olvida nada. Es solo que a veces no me acuerdo de las cosas. Punto." De aquella forma tan simplona planteó uno de los misterios que habían ocupado a los pensadores desde tiempos ancestrales. ¿Es el olvido la incapacidad de recordar, o la pérdida de los recuerdos?

"¡Uf! Menos mal que andas diciendo tu nombre en voz alta todo el rato… Si no, ¡estoy segura de que se te olvidaría! Por cierto, ¿te has acordado de coger tu hacha? ¿No te la habrás dejado de nuevo?" Sermoneó Lissa, distrayéndole en su pulso con Sully.

"¡Hey! ¡Eso fue solo una vez! … Bueno, dos, pero las sesiones de entrenamiento no cuentan. La tengo en mi bolsa, ¡lista para ayudar al Maestro a dar caña! ¡Es bueno tenerte con nosotros, viejo amigo!" Le dijo a Stahl mientras éste subía al carruaje con ellos.

"Sí, ya tenéis un efectivo más. ¡Con tanta prisa, me he tenido que saltar el desayuno! Había magdalenas, pasteles y… Bueno, ya os iré contando por el camino." Casi me olvidaba de aquella faceta suya: goloso. Os llevaríais bien.

Sully soltó otro grito de guerra, aplastando el brazo de Vaike contra el suelo, quien se quejó de que había hecho trampa al atacar mientras estaba distraído. Kellam intentó detenerles, pero sus palabras fueron totalmente ignoradas, entre otras, porque estaban gritando.

"¡Oh! Tú debes ser el nuevo del que me ha hablado Miriel. Ella es una de nuestras magas, si te lo estás preguntando." Dijo Stahl al volverse a mí.

"Y tú debes ser Stahl. Chrom me ha hablado de ti. Dice que eres uno de nuestros mejores hombres." Le sonreí, mostrando interés por él.

"No sé si seré tan bueno, pero cuanto menos lo intento." Sonrió de vuelta, algo sonrojado. Fui a seguir hablando con él, interesado por escuchar el desayuno que había en los comedores del cuartel de los Custodios, pero Lissa me sacó del carruaje al tirarme del brazo.

Desgraciadamente, ahí fue cuando comenzó nuestra guerra de gastarnos bromas. Siempre me pedía que le diera la mano para ponerme algún bicho asqueroso encima al segundo siguiente. Ranas, ciempiés, gusanos… Creía que le daban miedo, pero… cuando es por el bien de reírse de los demás, Lissa podía ser temible. Virion era muy calmado y tranquilo, pero cuando le pedí que me quitara una tarántula de encima pegó un brinco tan grande que se subió encima de Chrom como si fuera un gato.

El pobre Frederick fue nuestra niñera en aquel viaje, ahora que lo pienso. … Cielos, siempre lo ha sido. ¿Cómo ha podido aguantarnos tanto tiempo sin perder la paciencia? … Oh, claro. Estaba demasiado ocupado recogiendo las piedras del camino para que no nos tropezáramos. Él tampoco era quien para señalar nuestras excentricidades. *Risas*

Vaya panda. Al menos Sumia mantenía algo la cordura de nuestro grupo, y por suerte no había piedras con las que pudiera derrumbarse. La pillé más de una vez observando al 'capitán'. Era evidente que su interés con él no se limitaba a la devoción por su príncipe. Suspiraba de vez en cuando, y miraba a las flores con el deseo de deshojarlas. Lissa se dio cuenta de cómo la espiaba, decidiendo involucrarla mientras hacía las presentaciones.

"Esta encantadora señorita que se preocupa tanto por los demás es Sumia. Si le dices algo rudo, tendrás que enfrentar mi furia." Me advirtió Lissa poniendo una cara amenazante que no tardó en romperse con una sonrisa.

"No pretendía hacerlo de todos modos. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Sumia?" Comencé, observándola con curiosidad liderada por una sonrisa mía.

"¡Claro! ¿De qué se trata?" Sonrió la mujer, algo nerviosa por conocerme.

"He visto que Vaike pelea con un hacha, y es bastante evidente el rol que ejecutan Stahl y quien quiera que sea dueño de aquella armadura inmensa que había en el cuartel. Sin embargo, todavía no sé cuál es tu estilo de pelea." Planteé, llevándome la mano a la barbilla.

Aunque no fue mi intención, tanto Lissa como Sumia se entristecieron un poco ante mi pregunta. Verás…

"En realidad soy una jinete pegaso en entrenamiento. Surco los cielos para atacar con mi lanza a los enemigos." Confesó Sumia con una cara triste. No llegué a entender por qué se ponían así.

"Si eres una jinete pegaso, ¿dónde- ¡Au!" Lissa me pegó un pisotón, impidiéndome terminar mi pregunta. No la culpo. Cogió a la jinete y se la llevó de mi lado, refugiándola de mis impertinentes preguntas mientras me sacaba la lengua.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" Murmuré para mis adentros, molesto con la forma en la que habían acabado las cosas.

"No es culpa tuya, Robin, no tenías forma de saberlo. Resulta que el pegaso de Sumia cayó hace unas semanas en una escaramuza contra los bandidos." Explicó Chrom, acercándose a mí mientras me ponía una mano en el hombro.

"No… Maldición, yo solo quería ser amistoso y lo primero que hago es echar sal a su herida." Me sulfuré, preocupándome por los efectos que habrían tenido mis palabras sobre la pobre jinete. Me llegué incluso a plantear ir a desafiar a Sully a un pulso para que mi inevitable derrota y brazo roto fuera el comienzo de mi castigo.

"No le des demasiadas vueltas. Sumia es mucho más fuerte de lo que aparenta, y no creo que te culpe: eres el estratega, necesitas saber esa clase de cosas." Me intentó tranquilizar el príncipe. Dirigí mis ojos a los suyos, notándome algo mejor. Sí que sabía decir las palabras que uno necesitaba escuchar, y seguramente tuviera razón. Aunque percibí tristeza en Sumia, no hubo resentimiento.

"Está bien. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que le debo una disculpa. Y probablemente Lissa vaya a gastarme más de sus bromas ahora que tiene un motivo por el que vengarse." Suspiré, descansando un poco los ojos. Chrom se rió a mi lado, llevándose un dedo a los labios.

"Que no te quepa la menor duda." Comentó, imaginándose a la perfección la clase de calvarios por los que me haría pasar su hermana.

"¡Mi señor Chrom! ¡Resurrectos!" Alertó Frederick, cabalgando de vuelta a lomos de su yegua.

En la distancia había un puente que superaba un río, próximo a un par de cuarteles que servían de punto de control. Sin embargo, no había soldados ylissenses para recibirnos. En su lugar, unos tambaleantes cuerpos grises, los resurrectos, salieron a darnos una 'cálida' bienvenida.

"¡Cielos! Los resurrectos ya han llegado hasta aquí." Se sorprendió Chrom, llevando su mano a la empuñadura de su espada. 'Resurrectos'. Ese fue el nombre que se les dio a aquellas criaturas, según me contó Stahl al montarse en su caballo.

"¡Vamos, Stahl! ¡Coge tu espada!" Dijo Sully al lanzarle a su compañero su funda.

"¡Tened cuidado! ¡Recordad a lo que nos estamos enfrentando!" Recordó Chrom, temiéndose que la temeraria pelirroja pudiera meterse en más líos de los que pudiera enfrentar.

"¡Serán ellos quienes se acuerden de mí cuando les meta el hacha por el…! Espera, ¿dónde está mi hacha?" Se alteró Vaike, sacando todos los trastos de su bolsa. ¿Por qué narices tendría un puñado de piedras y tablones de madera destrozados? Y sí, Lily. Lo que acababa de salir era un trozo de pan pasado de varios años.

"Vaike, no es momento de bromas." Se molestó Chrom, imaginándose que al segundo después sacaría su reluciente hacha para arrojarse como un loco a la pelea.

"¡No es broma! ¡La tenía aquí hace un momento! No puede estar muy lejos." Gruñó el rubio, comenzando a buscar por el camino.

"¡Quédate en la retaguarda entonces! El resto, ¡preparaos para la batalla!" Anunció el príncipe, metiéndose en su rol de luchador. Frederick me miró durante unos segundos, preguntándome por el plan de acción.

"Vamos, Robin. Demostradnos de lo que sois capaz." Me murmuró Virion al adelantarme con su arco listo para disparar. Me volví hacia los Custodios, examinando sus miradas y su estado. Estaban preparados para el encuentro. Todos salvo Sumia, quien estaba distraída con las malas memorias que desperté. … ¿De qué te ríes, Lily? … Malas memorias… Memorias… Yo… No sé qué es lo que le ves a esas bromas tan… raras, pero es bueno verte reír tanto.

"Escuchadme todos. Los resurrectos son feroces combatientes y pueden lanzar ataques rápidos e imprevisibles. No obstante, no se comunican entre sí y no parecen ser inteligentes. Nos aprovecharemos de esa debilidad." Propuse, alzando mi brazo hacia un lado mientras sostenía mi grimorio de trueno.

"¿Quiere decir eso que les machacaremos?" Preguntó Sully, sonriente y dispuesta a motivar a su montura a marchar a la carga.

"No. De hecho, dejaremos que sean ellos quienes vengan a por nosotros. Aunque nos superan en número, están muy distantes unos de otros. Si aguantamos sus embestidas por oleadas, no correremos ningún riesgo innecesario y reduciremos sus efectivos al mismo tiempo." Corregí, señalando las diferentes ubicaciones en las que se congregaban los enemigos con la punta de mi espada.

La mayoría se arremolinaban en los fuertes del puente, pero también había movimiento en la foresta de izquierda y derecha.

"Vaike, encuentra tu hacha. Lissa, Sumia, os confío la retaguardia." Comencé a dirigir mientras el rubio soltaba tacos, corriendo por todas partes buscando su arma.

"Pero yo puedo lu-" Fue a replicar Sumia, agarrando con fuerza su lanza. No obstante, una significativa mirada del príncipe a mi lado logró silenciarla. Ella mejor que nadie sabía que no estaba lista.

"Llevaremos a cabo pequeñas escaramuzas a los flancos para acabar con los enemigos que se aproximan desde los laterales. Stahl, tú y Sully iréis silenciosamente a por los enemigos del bosque de la izquierda."

"¡Tú lo has dicho! ¡Les patearé el culo con tanta fuerza que no sabrán ni por dónde les han-" Estalló Sully. Cuando entendió la mirada reprendedora que le dediqué, se detuvo. "Les patearé el culo... silenciosamente." Le sonreí, satisfecho de ver que entendió a lo que me refería.

"Frederick, confío en que serás capaz de ocuparte de los de la derecha. Cuando halláis terminado, uniros a la fuerza principal y juntos avanzaremos por el camino para asegurar el puente." El guardián se limitó a dar una cabezada antes de partir con su lanza de plata preparada para lacerar a sus oponentes.

Sully comenzó a cabalgar contra el bosque izquierdo tan pronto como hube dado la señal, y Stahl salió detrás de ella para que no combatiese sola. Me pareció escuchar cómo se quejó, diciendo que si aquello más le valdría un cremoso bollo para después. Con gusto le invitaría a uno… si tan solo supiera donde encontrarlo.

Ahora que lo pienso, podría haber hecho mejor mi estrategia: si Frederick y los jinetes hubieran atacado desde ambos flancos cuando terminaran su limpieza, podríamos haber hecho un ataque en pinza desde tres frentes. Para ello, habríamos necesitado provocar a los resurrectos para que se echaran encima, pero los resultados hubieran sido exponenciales.

"Chrom, tú y yo mantendremos la posición y haremos todo el ruido que podamos para llamar la atención de los resurrectos del camino, evitando que se desvíen y acorralen a los jinetes." Esa era otra prioridad: si los monstruos iban a por los jinetes, la diferencia de números supondría su muerte.

"Brillante. Como me alegro de haber ignorado las advertencias de Frederick para acercarme a ti ayer, Robin." Sonrió el príncipe con confianza. Verle de aquella manera, tan fuerte, inspiraba seguridad. Lissa se acercó para decir algo, pero al final permaneció en silencio. … ¿Que probablemente fuera para disculparse por el pisotón que me dio? Ahora que lo pienso, eso tiene sentido. Aunque no es como si mi pie pudiera guardarle rencor.

"Virion, te confío nuestras espaldas. Si ves que el movimiento enemigo comienza a cambiar, te ruego que me lo hagas saber con prontitud." Le pedí, confiando en su habilidad como estratega. Aunque sus planes fueran más arriesgados, noté que él se fijaba en las mismas cosas que yo, y tenerle pendiente de la batalla era tranquilizador, tanto por su gran alcance con el arco como por su habilidad para juzgar el flujo de los encuentros.

"Podéis contar con mis ojos." Confirmó el peliazul, apartándose unos cabellos de delante para acomodarse a su posición de batalla. Disparó una flecha que voló el aire hasta perforar a un no-muerto por la frente, deteniendo en seco sus movimientos para que se desplomara en una masa de niebla morada.

"¿Y yo que debería hacer?"

Chrom y yo avanzamos al frente, alzando nuestras voces. Su espada encontró el duro acero de una espada. Sin embargo, el príncipe ya había mantenido varios envites de fuerza, por lo que había aprendido que no siempre era necesario explotar su ímpetu para derrotar a su enemigo.

Dio un paso atrás, dejando que el peso del ataque enemigo cayera delante suya. Un repentino tajo ascendente le persiguió con violencia. Sin embargo, Chrom se imaginaba que algo así ocurriría, por lo que lanzó su propio mandoblazo hacia abajo, chocando con fuerza. Con otro rápido movimiento precedido por un paso al frente, segó el cuello del monstruo.

Una flecha voló cerca de la cabeza real del príncipe, clavándose en el brazo de un resurrecto que se preparaba para lanzar su hacha. Me uní al ataque de Virion lanzando una bola eléctrica que sacudió el cuerpo del enemigo hasta dejarlo inmóvil. Entre nuestros intensos gritos y los quejidos de los derrotados, llamamos la atención de más monstruos.

Era extraño. Aunque deberían estar llegando más resurrectos de los que enfrentamos, algunos se desviaban para enfrentarse a alguien. Sin embargo, mirase por donde mirase, no veía a nadie. … ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Kellam siempre estuvo con nosotros en aquel viaje?! ¡Pero si no le había visto en ningún momento! … ¿Era él quien me pidió instrucciones? … Ahora me siento fatal. Maldición. Necesito pedirle perdón en cuanto le vuelva a ver.

En silencioso acorazado no era lo suficientemente rápido como para detener los ataques de su adversario no-muerto, pero su férrea armadura bloqueaba los daños entrantes. De un solo movimiento, apartó al resurrecto de su lado con el gran escudo que llevaba en un brazo. Al situarle justo donde le quería, su lanza le perforó el pecho brutalmente.

Aunque un monstruo espadachín saltó para clavar su espada en la desprotegida cabeza de Kellam, Virion sí que le había visto. Mientras disparaba varias flechas que redujeron al oponente, mandó a Lissa a que fuera a sanar sus heridas. La princesa tuvo que limpiarse los ojos varias veces antes de verle. …

¡Qué vergüenza! Mira que no darme cuenta de su presencia. ¡Podría haber reajustado todo el plan si- … Vale, Lily, sin tantos detalles. *Suspiro* Entonces tampoco querrás que cuente cómo Frederick aplastó a sus enemigos y cómo Sully y Stahl se combinaron para rodear a sus oponentes galopando en círculos mientras les lanzaban ataques furtivos, ¿no? … ¿Lo acabo de hacer? ¡Oh! Supongo que tienes razón, pero tampoco hace falta que te molestes tanto, hombre. *Risas*

No tardé mucho en aprender que si lanzaba mi hechizo eléctrico antes de tiempo, los resurrectos se apartaban, por lo que mi principal recurso para el combate fue la espada. Aunque no era tan ágil o fuerte como Chrom, los movimientos de los no-muertos eran fáciles de predecir y simples. Conociendo sus capacidades móviles y ofensivas, simplemente había que forzarles a una posición en la que no se pudieran defender, y, ¡zas!

Chrom tuvo que intervenir un puñado de veces para salvarme, pues como me concentraba tanto en el enemigo que enfrentaba, me olvidaba por completo del resto, y eso suponía que ignoraba cuando me rodeaban los resurrectos. Si no fuera por él, habría muerto infinidad de veces. Bueno, Virion también se ocupó de bastantes adversarios.

Cuando los jinetes hubieron regresado con nosotros, avanzamos al frente eliminando los monstruos que nos salían al paso. Vaike llegó junto con una mujer pelirroja de cabello largo y cortado en línea. El rubio se estaba quejando de que le despegase el hacha de la mano, prometiendo que tendría más cuidado la próxima vez. Miriel se reajustó las gafas con un toque de los dedos, calculando las probabilidades de que cumpliera su promesa.

"¡Oh! ¡Observad! ¡Vaike el Maestro ha vuelto para ayudaros junto con su inigualable y estimada amiga!" Sonrió el guerrero, feliz de poder dejar de sentirse como un patán.

"Así que te has rendido con las súplicas y ahora estás intentando comprar mi perdón con elogios. De ser otras las circunstancias, tus métodos habrían sido fútiles, pero reconozco que tu comportamiento ha sido interesante." Meditó la mujer analíticamente con una voz fría y metódica, haciendo un gesto sobre la mano de Vaike. Yo no llegué a aprender mucho sobre encantamientos y maleficios, pero al parecer funcionaban de forma distinta a los hechizos. "Ten más cuidado la próxima vez: no encontrarás piedad." Advirtió Miriel, vestida en túnicas oscuras con un ostentoso sombrero negro de gran punta. Todo un estereotipo de mago.

"¡No te preocupes! ¡Vaike no comete nunca el mismo error dos veces!" Tiene razón: no lo volvió a cometer dos veces. ¿Serían nueve más? *Risas desesperadas* "¡Dejadme esos bastiones a mí! ¡Les sacaré a patadas!" Propuso ambiciosamente el rubio, buscando redención por la batalla que se había perdido. Pude ver como Chrom se sentía mejor al tenerle con nosotros, pero…

"De eso nada. Si te arrojas ahí dentro morirás." Detuve con una mirada seria, alzando mi brazo para impedirle el paso.

"¿Eh? ¿Es que no te dejé bien claro ayer cómo se las gasta Vaike?" Se mosqueó el rubio, creyendo que le estaba subestimando. Ni mucho menos.

"Nuevamente nos muestras un claro ejemplo de ignorancia." Suspiró Miriel, acercándose a mí para ayudarme en la explicación. "Las fortalezas están atestadas de resurrectos. Aunque te acompañásemos en el asalto, siempre tendrían la ventaja de haber poseído todas las posiciones de interés. No podríamos descartar la posibilidad de una emboscada o un ataque furtivo. ¿Me equivoco, señor estratega?" Me preguntó Miriel, al tanto de quién era yo.

"No, eso era lo que estaba a punto de decir." Sonreí, complacido al ver que se nos había incorporado otra aliada de gran astucia. El mundo podrá estar regido por la ley del más fuerte, pero la estrategia nació para saltarse esa regla, equilibrando la balanza al favor del estratega.

"¿Entonces cómo proponéis que entremos? Sería peligroso dejar los fuertes bajo su control." Intervino Stahl mientras Lissa sanaba a la quejica Sully: no quería reconocer que había sido herida, pero la princesa se hizo cargo de dejarle bien claro que era su trabajo cuidarles, así que no había razón ninguna para que le mintieran sobre aquello.

"Nosotros no entraremos. Estaríamos en una desventaja increíble. Ni nuestros jinetes podrían moverse con facilidad dentro ni Virion podría estar a salvo entre sus muros. Por ello, les sacaremos." Anuncié al volverme para estudiar al bastión desde el que se asomaban las caras descompuestas y retorcidas. Todo un nido de monstruos.

"Genial. ¿Cuál es el plan?" Preguntó Chrom, esperando con paciencia.

* * *

"Sí, ¿cuál es el plan, Robin?" Preguntó Lily, de pie junto a Chrom, como si fuera un actor que realmente tuviera un papel en aquella función.

"Verás, lo normal para tomar fuertes a gran escala es asediarlo. Sin embargo, ni los no-muertos se iban a morir de hambre, ni contábamos con el tiempo o los recursos. Lo suyo habría sido irrumpir en sus defensas a la fuerza, como sugirió Vaike, pero la desventaja sería insuperable. Para sacarles, haríamos como hacen los pescadores. Poner un cebo, y que piquen." Explicó el peliblanco, meditando para sus adentros si aquella hubo sido la mejor forma de proceder. El Robin del pasado comenzó a explicar aquella misma estrategia, casi solapándose con su voz.

Después de todo lo que había pasado, se le ocurrían un par de planes diferentes al Robin actual, pero su probabilidad de éxito era baja, dado el bajo nivel físico de los Custodios por aquel entonces. Podrían haber escalado las paredes y haber invadido de arriba abajo, suprimiendo así la desventaja de lo desconocido gracias al gran campo visual. O bien podrían haber puesto en llamas las reservas de aceite que había en su interior, con el grimorio de Miriel y la velocidad de los jinetes. Aquella última habría sido la más arriesgada de las tres.

"Contra todo pronóstico, Lissa decidió ser el cebo. Por supuesto, Chrom rechazó su ofrecimiento con severidad, pero yo no pude descartar su idea del todo. Al fin y al cabo, los libros que tenían los resurrectos que vestían túnicas en su interior no eran simples crucigramas." Prosiguió el estratega mientras ocurría lo que describía.

"¿Entonces? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" Se interesó Lily, observando de cerca a la rubia, quien no podía verle a él.

"Entró junto con un 'ángel de la guarda'. En su momento no entendí a lo que se refería, pero ahora ya lo _veo_. Kellam fue con ella, siendo su escudo en todo momento, y ella su barrera mágica. Supongo que ya sabrás cómo funciona lo de la resistencia a los conjuros, ¿no?" Supuso el peliblanco, siguiendo a los cebos en su excursión. Los resurrectos armados comenzaron a correr hacia ellos, pero Kellan bloqueó sus ataques con su escudo. Acto seguido, lanzó un barrido con el mismo escudo, lanzando a los monstruos por los aires.

"Más o menos, pero un recordatorio no hace daño." Mencionó Lily, cogiendo un puñado de tierra y moldeando a un resurrecto para él combatir. Robin no pudo ni asustarse, pero eso no evitó que agarrase su grimorio maestro, no obstante, solo por si acaso.

"Cuando la amenaza es inminente, uno puede alzar una pantalla protectora con su capacidad mágica. Eso es algo imposible para quien no haya practicado nunca la hechicería, pero aquellos que están acostumbrados a utilizar grimorios y bastones acaban desarrollando una aptitud natural." Recordó Robin, observando cómo Lissa alzó su bastón sobre ambos para detener las llamaradas que les llovieron desde arriba. Aunque la defensa de la rubia fue eficaz, algunas llamas se colaron entre las grietas de su barrera, rozando a los ylissenses con ardientes proyectiles.

Fuera, Virion se subió sobre los hombros de Frederick y comenzó a disparar a los magos que campeaban en los niveles superiores, deteniendo así su acosador ataque. En cuanto a Lily, cogió un cubo y aporreó a su propia creación hasta desmontarle como si fuera de arcilla. Seguramente porque lo fuera. Parecía estar divirtiéndose con un juguete, y aunque dio movimientos bruscos, la agresividad nunca surgió en su rostro.

"El resto, ya se ve. Kellam retrocedió junto a Lissa, guiando a los monstruos fuera. A nuestros ojos fue como si una pantalla mágica defendiera a la princesa. Cuando cruzaron la salida, Vaike se arrojó como un salvaje contra ellos, repartiendo hachazos a diestro y a siniestro. Miriel rodeó al imprudente rubio en con una pantalla de fuego que le protegió de un lanzazo que iba a perforarle el pecho. Acto seguido, la maga extendió las llamas que le rodeaban, consumiendo al monstruo en una hoguera chirriante." Siguió narrando Robin, sentándose en una roca cercana al bastión, deleitándose con la batalla.

Lily salió de la nada, sentándose a su lado. Le dio otro susto de muerte al peliblanco, pero éste no se quejó.

"Y ahora repetís la operación en el otro fuerte, ¿no?" Comprendió el abogado, moviendo las piernas con ilusión.

"Eh… más o menos. Frederick se adelantó junto con Miriel para que Lissa no tuviera que volver a ponerse en peligro. Sumia se acercó para calmar a la princesa en su pataleta, pues no era porque no confiásemos en ella, sino porque no queríamos tentar a la suerte. Además, alguien tenía que curarle los moratones a Vaike y a Chrom." Sentenció Robin, soltando un largo bostezo. Aquella batalla le pareció intensa en su momento, y ahora que la veía, era una simple refriega más. Se había malacostumbrado a cosas lamentablemente mucho peores.

"¡Robin! ¡Os están atacando!" Se alarmó el castaño de ojos verdes. Lily se había levantado de un bote, señalando con una mezcla de miedo y entusiasmo al puente.

"Oh, ya casi me había olvidado de aquel pequeño contratiempo." Sonrió Robin, reincorporándose para comenzar a caminar hacia el camino central.

"¿Estaréis bien? ¡Estáis muy ocupados reduciendo aquel bastión!" Se excitó Lily, agarrándose los brazos para contener su temblor. El peliblanco se rió al verle tan implicado.

"¿Crees que estaríamos hablando ahora si las cosas hubieran salido mal?" Le sonrió en un intento de calmarle.

"¡Jo, pero Robin, tío, no me reveles lo que va a pasar! ¡¿No ves que ahora no me podré sorprender cuando vea lo que vais a hacer?" Se mosqueó el castaño, llevándose las manos a la cintura con actitud desaprobadora.

"¿En serio? Esto… todavía no te he revelado como lo hicimos, y que yo esté aquí solo significa que al menos yo sobreviví." Arregló Robin, dejando al aire la posibilidad de que alguna tragedia ocurriera, a modo de resucitar la excitación en el espectador de su vida.

"¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Alguien muere?! ¡No puede ser!" Se asustó Lily, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, desesperado. Aunque Lily era la fuente de tantas anomalías y sucesos extraños, aquel lugar era un reflejo de los recuerdos de Robin, y por ello, cualquier cosa que hiciera sería inútil.

* * *

El cielo había comenzado a oscurecerse por una capa nubes oscuras. Un rugido sobrecogedor resonó en la distancia, facilitando que el miedo calase en nuestros huesos.

Frederick no paraba de asestar lanzazos a los monstruos que salían por la entrada. Miriel fue salvada varias veces por un extraño fenómeno invisible, también conocido como Kellam. El guardián tuvo que apartarla cada dos por tres, pues su débil constitución la hacía un objetivo jugoso a los rojos ojos de los monstruos.

Sully y Stahl se bajaron de sus caballos para tener mayor estabilidad en sus ataques. Los cuerpos de los resurrectos se habrían acumulado en la entrada, pero antes eran consumidos por la niebla morada.

Había una razón por la que dejé a Virion a cargo de la retaguardia. Primero, para que protegiese a Sumia, y en segundo lugar, para que pudiera avisarnos de los cambios en el 'tablero'. Ese fue el caso. El arquero dio la voz de alarma tras recargar su carcaj de flechas. Por el puente llegaron un pequeño grupo de resurrectos. Sin embargo, éstos eran diferentes a los anteriores. Tenían un líder.

"¡Robin! ¡Necesitamos ayuda!" Avisó Sumia tras correr todo lo rápido que pudo hasta nosotros. Chrom y yo no tardamos en ponernos de acuerdo en enfrentar al enemigo para proteger el carruaje.

Los resurrectos habían llegado primero a la zona alta, así como la ventaja estratégica. Defender desde abajo siempre era más difícil, pero había estrategias para responder a esas situaciones. Tras la orden del resurrecto más grande y que hacía de líder, vistiendo ropas de piel y con líneas que resquebrajaban su cara inhumanamente, los monstruos menores cargaron contra nosotros, olvidándose de la ventaja de la altura para superarnos en número al capitán y a mí.

Disparé una bola eléctrica que fue irremediablemente esquivada. Sin embargo, yo no había apuntado al monstruo que se me echaba encima, sino al líder que esperaba sobre el puente con su inmensa hacha. La descarga le alcanzó en el pecho, y aunque se encogió, no pareció muy afectado. Demonios.

Los cuatro monstruos no tardaron en rodearnos, disponiéndose a entrar a matar. Chrom fue el primero en moverse, acercándose al espadachín que esperaba en frente suya. La criatura bloqueó su espadazo e intentó agarrarle el brazo, pero el príncipe ya sabía lo que iba a hacer yo.

Seguí al peliazul en su ataque y aproveché la guardia alta que alzó el resurrecto para clavar mi espada en su pecho, tirándole al suelo con una patada mientras Chrom se daba la vuelta para asestar un mandoblazo al aire que impidiese a nuestros contrincantes atacarnos por la espalda.

Rápidamente, me di la vuelta y apunté mi mano al resurrecto más cercano. Ya había comenzado a acostumbrarme a sus movimientos, por lo que logré intuir hacia dónde esquivaría y le seguí antes de ejecutar mi hechizo. Al mismo tiempo que Chrom se acercaba al paralizado para finalizarle con un tajo ascendente, yo me interpuse entre él y la caída un hacha, alzando mi espada a tiempo para frenar el ataque.

Noté un dolor punzante en mi costado, procedente de la espada que el último resurrecto me clavó. Si tan solo hubiera seguido profundizando, habría sido mortal, pero Chrom le desarmó con un golpe al volver a descender su arma. Comenzó una vuelta sobre sí mismo para cargar fuerza centrífuga y cortarle la cabeza al aturdido.

El resurrecto que intentaba aplastarme con su hacha cada vez encontró más fuerza contra mi bloqueo al haber sido debilitado. Noté mis fuerzas flaquear, el frío deslizante correr por mi herida y la peste del aliento carbonizo que escapaba a su boca. Soltó un retorcido rugido que pretendía aturdirme, aumentando su empuje más de lo que yo podía contener.

Virion no pudo unirse a nuestro combate por las complicaciones que se dieron en la salida del bastión. Mi final parecía inminente. Sin embargo, una lanza golpeó con fuerzas la cabeza del resurrecto, aturdiéndole. Acto seguido, una punta de hierro salió de su pecho, expulsando más gas negro. Al desaparecer el no-muerto, pude ver quién me había rescatado.

"Robin, ten ésta poción. Te ayudará a sanar." Me ofreció Sumia con una determinación mayor a la que antes había demostrado. Llegué a pensar que era alguien tranquila, pero la forma en la que brillaban sus ojos me dejó bien claro que no era tan delicada como podía parecer a primera vista. Fallo mío. Pero como me alegré de haberme equivocado.

… ¿Qué? ¿Que cómo sabe una poción? Mmm… a sopa de espinacas. … ¿Qué? ¿No te gustan las espinacas? ¡Pero si están riquísimas! ¡Stahl te haría un poema con su sabor, y Miriel te describiría lo saludables que son! … La próxima comida que saques de tu chistera, que sea espinacas, así te demostraré lo ricas que están.

"¡Sumia, retrocede! ¡Es peligroso estar aquí!" Ordenó Chrom, dirigiendo sus ojos a la enorme criatura que comenzó a avanzar hacia nosotros.

"Ni hablar, capitán. Nuestro estratega confirmará que para este encuentro necesitaréis ayuda. ¡Simplemente mirad a esa cosa! ¡Es enorme!" Replicó Sumia, alzando su lanza de hierro, preparándose para recibir la embestida que se tornó en carrera del monstruo.

El resurrecto arrastró su hacha desde detrás lateralmente, prometiendo destruir todo a su paso. Chrom se tiró encima de la jinete, salvándola del increíble golpe que incluso creo una corriente de aire.

Aproveché el tiempo que le tomó recuperarse de su propio ataque para lanzar otra bola eléctrica. Aunque pretendí lanzar la máxima potencia que el grimorio me permitía, solo salió la mitad, antes de que las runas en sus páginas perdieran su luz. De todos los momentos posibles, justo entonces se tuvo que agotar el grimorio. No podía creérmelo. Se suponía que un libro de hechizos no debía tener límite de usos, pero aquel sin duda se había agotado como un zumo.

… A mí también me sorprendió, pero justo como la mediocre bola eléctrica abandonó mis dedos, recordé una lección que aprendí donde quiera que estudiase estrategia. Antaño, los grimorios no tenían límite de usos porque los grimorios eran bienes extraordinariamente raros. Sin embargo, con la especialización de los escritores de magia, se tuvo que restringir sus usos para evitar que pudiera utilizarse de forma irresponsable. Quedaron muy pocos modelos de grimorios infinitos, pero éste que tengo aquí es uno de ellos. Mjolnir. … Vale, te lo dejo, pero no le hagas ninguna de tus cosas raras, anda, que le tengo mucho aprecio.

¡Uy! ¡La narración! Después de que mi libro perdiera su magia, decidí que ya no lo necesitaba más y se lo lancé a la cara. Tuve la suerte de que le golpeó el canto, ganando un segundo más. En ese segundo, Chrom se puso en pie y cargó contra el monstruo, clavando su Falchion en el tozudo cuerpo de la criatura. Aquella vez sí que se dolió, probablemente gracias a todos los impactos que le hice con mi magia.

No obstante, todavía no había muerto. Apartó al peliazul con un manotazo que le lanzó contra la barandilla del puente. Sumia se puso en pie y cargó con su lanza. En vez de hundir su punta en el pecho del resurrecto, como llegué a pensar que haría, guardó las distancias, evidente fruto de su costumbre como jinete. Intentó dar varias puntadas, pero el monstruo interpuso su grueso brazo para escudarse. De repente, agarró la lanza de la mujer y tiró de ella hacia sí. Soltó el arma y atrapó a la jinete por el cuello, alzándola del suelo.

Cargué con todas mis fuerzas para que la soltase, pero me apartó de un simple manotazo. La desesperación me cegó. Afortunadamente, gané el suficiente tiempo para que Chrom entrase en acción de nuevo y salvase a Sumia al cortarle ambos brazos al monstruo. Acto seguido, girando sobre sí mismo, dio una punzada de espaldas con su espada, sentenciando el destino del monstruo que no tardó en desvanecerse en humo oscuro.

* * *

Repentinamente, el mundo en el que estaban fue oscureciéndose, al igual que los sonidos. Silencio. Cuando Robin volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba de vuelta sobre el sofá, y Lily frente al piano, observando las complicadas runas de Mjolnir. Casi parecía nostálgico.

"Una dura batalla… ¡Pero Robin! ¿No te había dicho que nos ahorraras tantos detalles?" Se mosqueó el castaño, levantándose y devolviendo el grimorio a su legítimo dueño.

"Sí que me lo habías dicho, pero no me has detenido en ningún momento. Contaba con que tú me detendrías cuando se estuviera haciendo pesada la narración." Replicó el peliblanco, guardándose su grimorio detrás de sus cinturones. El abogado se llevó las manos a la cabeza para despeinarse, irritado.

"¡Eso es eso y esto es esto! ¡Muere!" Vociferó Lily infantilmente, embistiendo a Robin. Cuando volcó el sofá en el que estaba sentado, cayeron de espaldas al suelo. Sin embargo, al chocar contra el suelo de la madera, siguieron avanzando, y el mundo dio la vuelta.

Seguían en la misma habitación, pero era como si hubieran entrado en otra que la replicaba con una pequeña peculiaridad: todo estaba al revés. El piano y los asientos cómodos estaban en el techo, la llama ardía hacia abajo, colgada de un hilo que salía del suelo. Lo único que desentonaba con aquel cambio era una puerta que estaba bien orientada hacia ellos, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí. Robin no se fijó.

"¿Sorprendido? Aún tengo muchos más trucos bajo la manga." Sonrió el castaño, atrapando al peliblanco contra el suelo.

"La verdad es que siempre me pregunté cómo sería si todo estuviese al revés. Es increíble." Contestó Robin, observando con fascinación a su alrededor.

"¿Ah, sí? Pues creo que ya sé a dónde vamos a ir ahora." Se alegró Lily, ayudándole a levantarse.

Salieron por la sencilla puerta de madera boca abajo. Un pasillo similar a aquel por el que vino Robin se extendía hacia lo lejos, pero las estatuas estaban boca abajo. El techo resonaba con profundidad a cada paso que daban, señal de que había un trastero bajo ellos.

"He conocido a muchos estrategas a lo largo de mi vida. Unos se especializaban en dar órdenes a tropas, otros en dirigir ejércitos enormes… Te sorprendería saber la de gente que pasa por aquí." Comenzó Lily, caminando al frente como si estuviera en su casa. Ir boca abajo no era nada nuevo para él, y eso era evidente en su actitud pasota. "Sin embargo, Robin, tú estás entre los mejores. No sabría decirte si serías el mejor, porque me temo que tus competidores fallecieron hace mucho como para que pudieras retarles." Entonces se dio cuenta de algo, tapándose la boca.

"No importa. Retiro lo dicho. Tendrás tu oportunidad de medirte con ellos antes de lo que esperas." Se corrigió Lily, ofreciéndole una sonrisa mientras le guiaba a uno de los pasillos menores que salían del principal.

"¿Aunque estén muertos? Suenas como hace un rato, cuando discutías contigo mismo sobre si debías usar la estantería para poner los libros o no." Refunfuñó el peliblanco, cansado de intentar descifrar sus palabras.

"¡Oh! ¿Es que he hablado de otro modo en todo este tiempo? Mi abuelita diría que no." Bromeó Lily, caminando felizmente al trote. Robin soltó otro suspiro, notando algo de fatiga en aquel mundo sin sentido habitado por un loco. Sin embargo, verle tan feliz era reconfortante… de algún modo.

"Bueno, sigamos, ¿sí? Si no me equivoco, os encontrasteis a una maravillosa criatura al reanudar vuestro camino. He tenido la oportunidad de montar algún pegaso, y aunque no son tan acrobáticos como los wyverns, sin duda es maravilloso volar con ellos." Recitó el castaño, bailoteando por el pasillo como si hiciera ballet. No se le daba bien, pero lo intentaba.

"Sumia decidió quedarse a tratar las heridas del pegaso. Tenía buena mano con las criaturas. Antes de dejarla atrás le pedí disculpas por mis rudas palabras de antes, pero la jinete me aseguró que no pasaba nada. Me preocupaba dejarla atrás así sin más, después de la batalla que libramos, pero Chrom confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para saber que nos alcanzaría antes de que nos diéramos cuenta." Contó Robin, ojeando las diferentes esculturas y jarrones. Algunas parecían hechas a mano. Lily debía tener mucho tiempo libre.

"Por aquí." Guió el trajeado, abriendo una ventana como si nada y tirándose por ella. Si Robin no hubiera estado centrado en contar lo que sucedía, tal vez se lo hubiera planteado dos veces antes de seguirle.

"Llegamos a la frontera con Regna Ferox casi al anochecer, recibidos por una ventisca. El Fuerteluengo se extendía a lo largo del límite entre las naciones. Los kanes feroxís suelen recelar de los visitantes. Frederick dijo que podríamos acceder al otro lado con diplomacia… pero… ¡¿Pero qué?!"

Robin se paró al borde del tejado, mirando hacia donde estaba caminando Lily. Sus pies flotaban sobre el aire como si hubiera una plataforma invisible.

"No tengas miedos. Si te caes, al menos podrás visitar las nubes. Siempre se alegran de recibir visita." Sonrió el castaño, agarrando al estratega de los brazos y forzándole a caminar sobre la nada.

El peliblanco sintió un vértigo enorme a cada paso. Sudores fríos le atacaron al mirar hacia abajo… hacia arriba… hacia donde había azul y blanco. El verde prado quedaba sobre sus cabezas, impasible ante la locura que estaba sucediendo bajo suya.

"El Fuerteluengo, ¿eh? Suena potente. ¿Cómo es?" Preguntó el abogado, paseando felizmente sobre la nada. Los pies de Robin se aseguraban de pisar exactamente donde su guía, y las palabras salieron con dificultad de su boca.

"E-e-e-era una enorme fortaleza d-de ladrillo gris. Una entrada de se e-erguía ante nosotros, bloqueada por una reja de hierro. A ambos lados de la muralla, había un par de escaleras que ascendían hacia el interior, pero sus puertas estaban cerradas con llave." Se concentró Robin, tragando saliva. Bajo ellos, las nubes comenzaron a cambiar de forma, replicando la gran fortaleza que separaba los reinos.

"No os recibieron con los brazos abiertos, precisamente." Murmuró el castaño, parándose de repente. El peliblanco chocó con él al no darse cuenta, e instintivamente se aferró a él como si fuera su única salvación. Hubo un incómodo momento en el que se miraron a escasos centímetros de distancia. Sin embargo, Robin no le soltó.

"Creyeron que éramos bandidos que se hacían pasar por los Custodios. Me planteé decirles que mirasen el hombro de Chrom, pero cualquiera podría hacerse un tatuaje que pareciese una marca de nacimiento." Suspiró el estratega, dejando su cabeza caer sobre el hombro de su abogado.

"Santo cielo, así que no solo no os dejan pasar, sino que encima os obligan a pelear." Se temió Lily, bajando la mirada para ver cómo unas figuritas humanoides de nubes se preparaban sobre las murallas.

"Unos lanceros intentaron dejar a Chrom como a un colador, pero Sumia regresó justo a tiempo para agarrarle y subirle detrás suya, a lomos del pegaso de antes. Al parecer, llegaron a un acuerdo su montura y ella, como compañeros." Contó Robin, soltándose poco a poco. No tenía planeado humillarse eternamente de aquel modo, de todas formas.

"¿Y qué pasó entonces?" Se interesó Lily mientras reanudaba la marcha sobre el aire.

"Pues luchamos, ¿qué si no? Frederick aún tenía sus reservas sobre mí, pero aquello era sencillamente perfecto: tener sueños en los que mataba a Chrom, quien considero mi mejor amigo, no era muy tranquilizador; pero tener al caballero vigilándome con tanta fijación sin duda lo compensaba."

* * *

Nos dirigimos todos juntos hacia las escaleras de la izquierda y nos posicionamos entre unos árboles para protegernos de los lanceros. Virion trepó rápidamente los troncos para cubrirnos desde las alturas. Un comité de bienvenida salió a recibirnos cerca de las escaleras. En uno de los combates de Chrom, una pared invisible bloqueó un golpe que le habría noqueado de haberle dado. Fue entonces cuando me enteré de la existencia de Kellam. … En serio, me siento fatal. … Espero que tengas razón… No, seguro que la tienes. Kellam podría parecer muy grande, pero lo más grande de él era su corazón.

En fin, retomando aquella batalla, no había mucha estrategia que importase en aquel asalto. Podríamos habernos atrincherado a las afueras para recibir las inacabables olas de lanceros, pero nuestro objetivo era probar que no éramos bandidos. Si les derrotásemos y siguiéramos insistiendo en nuestra identidad, no podría caber duda: un bandido habría hecho pagar a aquella guardia llamada Reimi los problemas que nos dio.

El plan era sencillo. Alguno de los soldados que salieron a recibirnos traía consigo una llave para la puerta que nos daría acceso al interior. Mientras intentábamos subir las escaleras, los lanceros nos atacaron desde arriba, por lo que Frederick y Kellam fueron nuestros escudos mientras Virion devolvía el fuego simplemente para ganar cobertura. Me hubiera gustado que se lo tomase más en serio. ... ¿Tú dirías que disparar con posiciones contorsionistas y extravagantes es tomárselo en serio? ¡Me sorprende que pudiera repeler tantos ataques mientras se esforzaba tanto en luchar con elegancia!

Una vez llegamos a lo alto de las escaleras, Lissa se encargó de encontrar cuál de las decenas de llaves encajaban en la cerradura. Vaike utilizaba el grueso de su hacha para protegerla de las flechas que caían de arriba, comentándole de vez en cuando cuál le parecía la llave más apropiada para la cerradura. 'Déjaselo al Maestro, y lo abrirás en un santiamén' fueron sus palabras. 'Si se lo dejase al Maestro, seguro que perdería las llaves como su hacha.' le replicó la princesa al sacarle la lengua. Para solucionar aquella tesitura, se turnaron con piedra-papel-tijera para ver quién elegía la siguiente llave a probar. Frederick no tardó en regañarles para que se lo tomaran en serio. *Risas*

Mientras tanto, Chrom se escapó con Sumia en su pegaso y juntos atacaron a los soldados que nos bombardeaban con lanzas desde arriba. El uno se complementaba con la otra. Era impresionante. Cuando en mitad de un forcejeo, un feroxí logró tirar a Chrom de la muralla, la jinete pegaso alzó rápidamente el vuelo para rescatarle en plena caída. Sumia es de esas personas que se transforman en mitad de la batalla: fuera puede parecer dócil y tranquila, pero a lomos de un pegaso ardía con fuerza y desazón.

Nos consiguieron el suficiente tiempo para entrar dentro. Miriel y yo nos centramos en cortar el acceso desde el lado izquierdo de la muralla para impedir que llegasen más refuerzos. La pelirroja me dio un grimorio de fuego, y entre ella y yo creamos una muralla que detendría a cualquier nuevo atacante. Gracias a ella, me puse al día sobre cómo se utilizaban los grimorios. Aunque había un uso limitado, se podía regular la energía que sacabas de ellos, a cambio de algo de intensidad. Escucharla hablar tan analíticamente me dio curiosidad por verla borracha, la verdad. ¿Te imaginas?

Vaike comenzó una competición con Sully para vengarse por el pulso de antes. Quien derrotase a más culos feroxís ganaba. Por supuesto, Frederick les siguió con el único propósito de asegurarse de que no hacían ninguna estupidez y que no mataban a quienes queríamos hacer nuestros aliados.

Stahl fue con él, agradeciendo nuevamente al lugarteniente por su tutelaje previo. A sus palabras, nunca habría llegado a donde estaba sin su ayuda. No obstante, Frederick se obcecó en que no se quitará mérito a sí mismo, pues si había llegado allí fue por el trabajo duro. Cuando aquellas dos palabras, 'trabajo duro', salieron de la boca de Frederick, se creó un momento tenso entre ellos. Stahl es un vago, insisto. Frederick tuvo que ceder en el hecho de que si alguien logró inculcarle la disciplina de entrenar, fue él. Como se alegraba de que ya hubiera pasado lo más difícil. Su antiguo alumno le prometió que le llevaría a tomar unos cuantos dulces cuando no estuvieran de servicio. Hubo otro momento tenso: Frederick apenas descansaba. Quedaron en que Stahl le llevaría algo de comida sabrosa cuando pudiera.

Virion no tuvo mucho trabajo que realizar. Aunque su puntería se lo permitiría, no quería lastimar a nadie innecesariamente. Además, nuestro objetivo era derrotar a la líder de aquella muralla, Reimi, no aplastar a los feroxís. El arquero encontró identificó a una dama entre el grupo de lanceros con los que él se batía en duelo. Se dedicó a esquivar a sus rivales con arte y gracia, lanzando miradas apasionantes de vez en cuando a la feroxí. Ésta se quedó helada en el sitio, nauseabunda. Cuando Virion le guiñó el ojo, ésta se apartó de la trayectoria de su mirada, rechazando todo lo que él significaba. *Risas*

De todos modos, los enemigos que combatieron nuestros luchadores no fueron moco de pavo. La reputación de los feroxís les precedía, pero aun así no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para derrotarnos. […]

* * *

"Chrom y Sumia volaron cerca de la mujer general, rodeándola entre sus ataques con velocidad y destreza. Nosotros les rodeamos para impedir a nuestros enemigos interrumpir su duelo. Mientras que el príncipe desencadenaba ataques que lograban hacer tambalear a la acorazada, Sumia daba los golpes necesarios para contribuir a que perdiera la equilibrio. Aunque Reimi agitó su lanza en un intento de alcanzar al pegaso de Sumia, su montura pegó un ágil salto sobre la feroxí al mismo tiempo que la jinete golpeaba la espalda de la rubia de pelo corto. Chrom respondió al ataque de su seguidora arremetiendo contra la general y derribándola al suelo. Un riesgo que asumían todos los guardianes de pesada armadura era que al caer, levantarse supondría un desafío." Seguí narrando, intentando ignorar el hecho de que Lily me estaba llevando a caballito.

No es que odiase las alturas, pero ver las nubes debajo de nosotros y un infinito azul era dos cosas: fascinante e increíblemente aterrador. Caer… hacia ningún lado… ¿Qué habría más allá de las estrellas? No querría comprobarlo.

"Sin embargo, no fue necesario que Chrom pidiese su rendición. Reimi reconoció que ningún bandido podría luchar como nosotros, Custodios de Ylisse, demostramos." Añadí, complacido con escuchar un elogio a nuestras fuerzas.

"Hay que ver lo rápido que cambió su actitud, ¿eh?" Comentó el castaño, bajando unas escaleras invisibles que sentí como inmensos barrancos. El hecho de que Lily se moviera como un pato mareado no contribuía a mi seguridad.

"Los feroxís eran tan diplomáticos como Frederick decía… solo que ellos hablaban con los puños." Conté entre risas. Sin duda eran un pueblo único. "Después de aquel largo día de batallas, ni te imaginas cómo de placentero encontré caer en un lecho caliente que me protegiera de la ventisca norteña."

"¿Te refieres a una como _éste_?" Preguntó Lily, asestando una patada al aire para derrumbar otra de las falsas trampillas que no tienen nada que ver con el entorno.

El lugar al que daba era una recreación perfecta del cuarto en el que se me alojó para pasar la noche. Una gentil hoguera calentaba la habitación, había libros antiguos sobre una estantería, y una mullida cama con gustosas pieles. Aquella noche no tuve pesadillas.

Mi juguetón abogado comenzó a correr hacia la cama y saltó sobre ella, todavía cargándome. Mi cabeza se enterró en la almohada, y debajo de mí podía escuchar sus carcajadas.

"¡Aquí faltan cartas! ¡Volad cartitas, volad!" Siguió riéndose el castaño al sacar de sus mangas el resto de los ases que tenía. Literalmente. ¡Oh! Creo que ya estoy empezando a pillar su sentido del humor. *Suspiro* Este lugar y este loco están consiguiendo cambiarme. Sea como sea, no puedo exagerar lo suficiente el alivio que sentía de pisar tierra firme, sin infinitos bajo mis pies.

"Descansa, Robin. Seguiremos cuando hayas recuperado las fuerzas." Comenzó a despedirse el castaño, moviéndose ágilmente por la habitación, como si estuviera haciendo alguna especie de coreografía. "Si tienes pesadillas, no dudes en llamarme: acudiré a tu lado para cantarte las buenas noches cuantas veces sean necesarias." Sonrió cálidamente el castaño, infantil, pero maternal. Fue… extraño, pero reconfortante.

"Gracias… ¿Buenas noches?" Contesté, levantando una ceja divertida. No tendría mucho sentido que fuera buenas noches, pero por esa misma razón encajaba tan bien en aquel lugar.

"Buenas noches, Robin. Que tengas dulces sueños, y si vienen los angelitos a fastidiarte, no te preocupes: vendré a darles un buen repaso para que aprendan que no se pueden meter con mis amigos." Prometió Lily al sacar su más prominente pulgar.

Tras una última mirada, me quedé a solas por primera vez desde que llegué a aquel sitio. El fuego ardía con tranquilidad. Junto a la hoguera había un puñado de tablones que podría alimentar a la chimenea.

Paseé mis ojos sobre los libros de los estantes. La primera vez que dormí en aquella habitación, no conocía ninguno de los libros, pero las cosas habían cambiado. 'El ciprés recio', 'El toro bravo', 'El arte de cocinar al estilo Bermetti, por Bermetti'… todos eran libros de estrategia. Es cierto que sus títulos pueden ser algo extraños, y también es verdad que el último era un libro de cocina, pero os sorprenderíais de saber la de consejos estratégicos que encontré en sus páginas. Ese Bermetti estaba como un cencerro… *Risas*

Eché otro vistazo al dorso de mi mano. Nada. Solo mi piel, mis venas, mi vello… y mis articulaciones. Ninguna marca morada. Era libre.

Fue breve, pero durante un momento la llama de la habitación se tornó negra y unas palabras se susurraron en mi habitación. Después escuché en la distancia a Lily cantar en su camino de vuelta. Seguía desafinando terriblemente. Aquel pequeño soplido que sacudió las llamas de negro fue algo inquietante, pero tan pronto como la berreante voz de Lily apareció, todo volvió a estar bien. … Algo estaba pasando en aquel lugar.

Primero el libro de las cosas a olvidar, luego el sollozo de cuando se apagó la luz en el salón del piano, después las constantes miradas de Lily al cielo durante la batalla en el camino norte, y entonces el fuego negro y el nuevo murmullo. ¿Qué diantres estaba pasando en aquel lugar? Quiero decir, a parte de todas las excentricidades que habían sucedido hasta el momento.

Me tumbé en la cama, donde no paré de darle vueltas a los secretos de mi abogado. El sueño fue haciéndose cada vez más poderoso, y mi lecho cada vez más placentero. Era duro mantenerse consciente cuando el cansancio cubría mis ojos.

"No rebusques en su pasado." Repetí. Eso fue lo que me aconsejó la voz que acompañó al fuego negro. No me gustaba aquella voz, pero por alguna razón, no parecía estar engañándome.

… Tenía demasiadas preguntas, y ninguna respuesta. Lo más triste de todo era que tampoco podía formular las preguntas en mi cabeza. ¡No tenían ningún sentido! *Risa somnolienta* Pero, de nuevo, ¿qué había tenido sentido desde que llegue a aquel mundo? … No me iba a rendir. Soy demasiado cabezota. He desafiado al mismo destino para llegar hasta ese punto; ¡ni la locura en su máxima esencia iba a vencerme después de todo por lo que pasé! … Bueno, aunque puede que el sueño sí que lo consiga. *Bostezo*

* * *

 **Ale, ahí va eso. En el primer combate presenté a los personajes nuevos y más o menos demostré el proceso estratégico de Robin. En el segundo… bueno, he presentado una forma de afrontar el reto (lo de la barrera de fuego, Sumia y Chrom, la cobertura de Virion, Lissa y la puerta… esas cosillas).**

 **Os mencionaría algunas cosas más, pero esos secretos es mejor que cojan polvo… *Risa misteriosa***

 **Time to tip the scales! (Tenía que decirlo, seguro que me entendéis...) TIME TO TIP THE SCALES! (Gah... que bien se siente... *risas*) (Por si no os habíais dado cuenta, es el título del capítulo, más o menos. Robin mencionó por ahí como la estrategia sirve para inclinar la balanza cuando las circunstancias son desventajosas) (Me habría gustado llamar al capítulo 'Cómo inclinar la balanza, por Robin', pero era demasiado largo)**

 **¡En fin! Espero que os esté gustando esta locura. El blablableo de siempre del feedback y todos esos rollos. Nos veremos en el próximo (bueno, lo de ver… está por ver, porque lo que es ver, veros, no os voy a ver y tal). *Guiño pausado, guiño pausado* *Codo confuso, codo confuso***


	5. Capítulo 5: Arena feroz

**Arena feroz**

Tras años siendo acosado por la misma pesadilla, Robin no se habría sorprendido de repetirla una vez más. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos sobre su cálido lecho, no fue empapado de sudor y rehuyendo del terror de asesinar a su mejor amigo. En su lugar, soñó que estaba en un tranquilo prado bajo la luz de las estrellas. Escuchó una voz agradablemente familiar detrás suya, y cuando estuvo a punto de volverse a ver quién era, despertó. Los sueños tenían esa mala tendencia de dejarte con la miel en los labios.

Con pereza, el peliblanco se levantó de la cama para acercarse a la silla donde dejó su abrigo y sus cinturones. Detrás de él, las sábanas comenzaron a levantarse como si alguien hubiera estado durmiendo con él. En silencio.

Sin embargo, desapareció en cuanto Robin hubo terminado de vestirse. La hoguera se había apagado largo tiempo atrás, y por las rejillas de la ventana de madera se filtraba una tímida luz que evidenciaba el polvo que había en el cuarto.

"Robin…" Llamó una voz lejana y débil con retintín. Aquello logró erizarle el cabello al estratega, quien comenzó a buscar dónde estaba Lily escondido. Escuchó sonidos desagradables, como el caminar de insectos repugnantes, y sin embargo no lograba localizarlos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Agitado, buscó algo que delatase la presencia del abogado, tal como uno de los sinsentidos que originaba a su paso. Sin embargo, en las estanterías había libros y sobre la cama sábanas desordenadas. El suelo bajo sus pies sonaba a madera seca, y el techo era de color gris pétreo.

Sus pasos confusos le acabaron llevando a la salida, parándose ante el umbral. Tras la puerta, el vacío se alargaba en todas direcciones, recordando la última ubicación por la que llegaron. Una fría brisa acabó de despertar al extrañado Robin.

Un par de manos se posaron sobre sus hombros con lentitud, paralizando al peliblanco. Un crujido de madera sonó justo detrás suya, clavándose en sus huesos como el veneno de la serpiente más espeluznante.

"¿Has dormido bien?" Preguntó Lily como si nada, pegándole un susto de muerte a Robin. El estratega se alteró tanto que intentó escapar por el camino invisible que le esperaba fuera. "¡Robin! ¡Espera!" Fue a detener el castaño, abriendo muchos los ojos mientras le agarraba del brazo.

Antes de que Robin comenzase a gritar, o Lily a reírse desde el fondo de sus pulmones, ya estaban cayendo al vacío, donde solo las nubes les esperaban.

"¡Me tomaré eso como un sí!" Se rió el abogado, aferrándose como un koala al agitado peliblanco, quien no paraba de dar manotazos aterrados. Decir que había entrado en pánico se quedaba corto. "'¡Oh! ¿Qué te parecieron los efectos de terror de antes? Los sonidos de insectos son inquietantes. ¡Hielan el alma! ¡Qué asco, ¿verdad?!"

"¡Lily, maldito! ¡Haz algo de una vez!" Pidió Robin, con el corazón a mil. Dos segundos atrás estaba dormitando tranquilamente sobre una cama y ahora se estaba cayendo al cielo. El peliblanco había tenido mejores despertares.

"¿Pero qué dices? ¡Extiende tus alas, Robin! ¡El público aguarda!" Replicó Lily, agarrándole los brazos y forzándole a aletear como un pájaro. No funcionó, pero eso no detuvo al loco de reírse como tal. El viento en la cara forzó a los ojos de Robin a humedecerse.

Sobre ellos quedaba cada vez más y más lejos el prado en el que estaba el edificio donde Robin apareció al principio. Bajo ellos, azul. Más tarde, blanco. Unos instantes después, manchas marrones.

"¡Tierra a la vista, capitán!" Avisó Lily, emocionándose en la espalda del 'capitán'.

El edificio contra el que se iban a estrellar estaba en un prado nevado que era familiar para Robin. En su caída, copos de nieve les acompañaron, y el frío fue aumentando hasta ser el apropiado a donde estaban: Regna Ferox.

Los caídos chocaron épicamente contra la arena, el cual se hundió unos cuantos metros, como si fuera una colchoneta falsa que les dejó rebotar cuantas veces fueran necesarias. El techo sobre ellos estaba abierto y dejaba pasar la blanca luz.

Robin gemía agitado sobre el suelo. Intentaba levantarse, pero sus piernas le temblaban tanto que no lo lograba. El trajeado de verde se sentó a su lado, admirando el lugar.

En el centro del escenario hexagonal había un círculo con curvados motivos de oro, cada anillo con un diferente patrón. Potentes fuegos ardían en los vértices de la estancia, y detrás de ellos se hallaban los asientos de piedra de los espectadores. La gente había comenzado a entrar al recito, el bullicio florecía y la emoción se alzaba.

"¿Te apetece desayunar? Mientras lo preparo ve contándome por qué razón acabasteis participando en un torneo feroxí, anda." Mencionó Lily, sacando un par de tostadas y acercándose al fuego más cercano para tostarla con cuidado de no quemarse. Robin logró levantarse tras un rato, observando el lugar con calma.

"Buenos días a ti también." Gruñó el peliblanco con un suspiro, molesto de retomar tan rápidamente la historia. Además, ¡acababa de caerse por un precipicio y asumir que iba a morir! … Bueno, otra vez…

"¡Oh! ¡Buenos días, Robin! ¿Se te ha salido el corazón por la boca con mi travesura? … ¿Quieres que coja un poco de paté para untar tu pan?" Ofreció el alegre cocinero, sacando un gorro blanco de chef de la nada y colocándoselo en la cabeza. Robin ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo se puso el delantal rosa.

"Sí… y sí." Maldijo lo primero, palpándose el pecho para sentir como su corazón corría, y agradeció lo segundo, sonando su tripa vacía.

"Verás, a diferencia del resto de reinos, las tierras feroxís están dirigidas por los kanes del este y el oeste. Reimi nos llevó ante Flavia, kan del este. Antes de que nos la presentaran, Chrom y yo comenzamos a adivinar las ridículas pintas de mastodonte que tendría. Cuando vimos que era una mujer, nos quedamos con caras de idiotas." Se rió Robin, rascándose la cabeza mientras comenzaba a pasear por el gran escenario.

Había unas cuantas escaleras desde las que saldrían los luchadores, o el equipo médico, en función de si se necesitaba más sangre que derramar o menos.

"Ya me imagino a Frederick llevándose la mano a la cara, amargado." Estalló el cocinero en risas.

"Sin duda habríamos metido la pata, pero no era un rey o un emperador con quien estábamos hablando: era una kan feroxí. Las formalidades no están en su naturaleza, lo cual hizo nuestra discusión mucho más amena." Tranquilizó el peliblanco, acercándose a su abogado, atraído por el olor a comida.

"Chrom se sinceró al enterarse de aquello, mostrando en nombre de todos nosotros la frustración que sentimos al ser atacados en las fronteras. Al menos, lo que perdimos en resistencia lo ganamos en seguridad: vencer a los feroxís no era algo que cualquier luchador pudiera realizar." Prosiguió Robin, mirando el cuchillo con el que untaba el pan. Tenía un grabado que ya había visto antes, pero seguía sin reconocerlo. ¿Sería de un reino lejano?

"Por eso mismo nos ofreció participar en el torneo. El año pasado había ganado el Kan del oeste, Basilio, por lo que aunque ella quisiera, no podría prestarnos las tropas para proteger nuestro reino de los resurrectos. Sin embargo, si ganábamos en su nombre, eso no supondría ningún problema." Sonrió con confianza el estratega.

"Tengo una pregunta, Robin. Si el kan vigente era ese Basilio, ¿por qué no le preguntasteis a él directamente? Lo más seguro es que os hubiera ayudado como vecinos que sois." Planteó Lily mientras le ofrecía el crujiente desayuno, hablando con una voz inocente y asustada de ser hiriente.

"Sencillo. Flavia nos cayó bien. Ya nos había asegurado que nos ayudaría si llegaba al poder, y de todos modos nos convenía trabajar la relación con nuestros vecinos." Contestó Robin, hincando el diente.

"¿Pero no supondría eso que haríais de Basilio vuestro enemigo?" Se preocupó Lily, terminando de preparar su propio desayuno.

"No necesariamente. Para los feroxís, la lucha no es solo un deporte, es su forma de vivir. Si son vencidos, aceptan con humildad la derrota mientras aprietan los puños con deseos de obtener la revancha. De hecho, ganásemos o perdiésemos contra Basilio, si le demostrábamos ser grandes luchadores, habría sido muy probable que nos escuchase." Sonrió Robin, orgulloso de poder considerar a aquel par de fanáticos de la lucha sus camaradas.

"¡Oh! ¡Y yo que pensaba que habíais hecho una gran estupidez al participar! ¿Fuiste tú quien propuso esa estrategia?" Se interesó Lily, cogiendo a Robin por el brazo y arrastrándole por unas escaleras que llevaban a las gradas.

"Esto… en realidad no. Fue algo que surgió con naturalidad. Cuando Flavia nos mencionó el torneo, Chrom se emocionó tanto al escuchar su propuesta que tomó la decisión antes de que a Frederick se le ocurriera algo que objetar." Se explicó el estratega, más orgulloso de lo que Lily hubiera esperado. Aunque fuera un estratega, no le gustaba aprovecharse de los demás con planes fríamente tejidos: las relaciones sanas eran algo construidas sobre la honestidad.

"Los demás no tardaron en motivarse con la idea de participar en una competición. Miriel quería medir con precisión la fuerza relativa de los luchadores, Vaike encontró su oportunidad de buscar nuevos 'alumnos', Kellam sintió la emoción de que las miradas del público se centrarían sobre él, Sumia demostraría de lo que era capaz al capitán…" Enumeró pausadamente.

"El único que realmente no estaba entusiasmado con aquello era Stahl, pero Lissa compró sus servicios prometiéndole los pasteles más deliciosos cuando regresasen a Ylisstol. Yo me uní a su trato como quien no quiso la cosa, haciéndoles reír. Era un alivio ver que el pequeño incidente con Sumia no lastimó nuestra relación." Mencionó alegremente el peliblanco, acomodándose sobre su sitio y cruzando las piernas. Colocó su grimorio eléctrico sobre sus piernas para que no le estorbara entre la ropa.

"Ya veo… Vaya panda. Me recordáis a unos ami-… a unos desastres con patas que conocí." Murmuró el castaño, distante.

"¿Es que atiendes a más de un cliente a la-"

Un sobrecogedor rugido de gritos emocionados les pilló por sorpresa. Las gradas se habían llenado por completo alrededor de la enorme arena hexagonal. Los kanes bebían licor en una pequeña plataforma para sus rangos, pero no era nada exagerada. Eran líderes, no dioses.

Basilio, el kan del oeste, era un hombre mayor calvo de piel oscura. Un parche negro le cubría un ojo, y llevaba un grueso collar de acero dorado similar al plateado de Vaike, solo que más imponente. Cargaba protectores de un color similar, pero nada le cubría el musculado torso. Alrededor de su cuello, pelo de lobo blanco decoraba su armadura, dándole esa pinta tan majestuosa.

El hombre, rodeado de un par de sus mejores hombres, así como aquel a quien Robin no tardó en reconocer como Lon'qu, comenzó a dar un discurso sobre cómo de entusiasmado estaba por lo que estaba a punto de suceder, agradeciendo a los presentes su fiel asistencia. Contó como sus campeones barrerían el suelo con lo que quiera que Flavia hubiera preparado. … Robin tardó un rato en descubrir que la chica que se escondía detrás de Flavia, no muy lejos de ellos, era Olivia.

"¿Cómo es Basilio?" Preguntó Lily, clavando sus ojos vacíos y distraídos en la calva. El estratega casi se había olvidado de lo raro que se podía poner su abogado de vez en cuando. Casi parecía… un monstruo, como si estuviera imaginándose cómo acabaría con cada alma viviente en aquella arena del modo más salvaje posible. Robin le puso la mano en el hombro, sacándole de esos pensamientos y recuperando al tranquilo Lily.

"Es… un viejo cascarrabias creído, pero sabio y valiente. Aunque puede parecer tan soberbio y engreído, es solo fachada. Sabe escuchar a quien necesita consejo. Y si suele creerse superior es porque normalmente lo es. Es algo brusco, pero vivaz y despierto: todo un personaje." Describió Robin, rascándose la barbilla mientras se estrujaba el cerebro. El castaño se quedó pensativo otra vez, pero no como antes. Definitivamente no como antes.

Cuando el kan vigente se hubo metido al público en el bolsillo con sus emocionantes palabras, explicó cómo un participante estelar ofreció sus servicios, derrotando a su anterior mejor campeón en el acto, pero el resto de los concursantes por su parte seguían siendo los mismos. Éstos salieron al escenario por las escaleras del 'oeste', simbolizando el bando por el que lucharían.

Robin no pudo controlar sus ojos y buscó de inmediato a 'Marth'. Apartada del grupo, siguió a los escandalosos luchadores que reunió Basilio para el torneo. Aunque ella lo ocultaba bien, el peliblanco sabía muy bien que estaba nerviosa. Se iba a enfrentar a los mismos a los que intentaba proteger.

"Oye, Robin, ¿por qué hizo eso? Si viene de donde viene, y sabe las cosas que sabe, ¿por qué no lucho a vuestro lado aquella vez?" Preguntó el castaño con curiosidad, asomándose por la barandilla, echándole un buen vistazo. Ella llevaba un conjunto parecido al de Chrom: azul con bordes dorados, pero en vez de tener un hombro descubierto, tenía dos pequeñas hombreras azules sobre sus mangas oscuras. A diferencia de la blanca capa del príncipe, ella llevaba una capa azul oscura. Su Falchion descansaba en su funda roja, aguardando el momento de intercambiar golpes con su antigua versión.

"Probablemente estuviera asustada de que su intervención hubiera cambiado los resultados del torneo, por lo que seguramente le pidió a Basilio como condición para luchar por él que aceptase nuestra petición tras salir victoriosa. Así, fuera cual fuera el resultado, Ylisse recibiría la ayuda que tan desesperadamente necesitaba." Calculó Robin, dibujando una sonrisa complacida en sus labios. Así de astuta era. Lily siguió su mirada de vuelta a la espadachina, con una cara enigmática. Pareció darse cuenta de algo importante, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Se interesó Robin, curioso por conocer la opinión de Lily sobre ella.

"Oh, no es nada. Acabo de acordarme de que ya os conocía a los dos. ¿Qué tal habéis estado?" Sonrió Lily con una cara pintada por la locura. Robin soltó un suspiro derrotado, sin lograr entender por qué se le había vuelto a ir la olla. En la tormenta de locuras que eran sus palabras, de vez en cuando vislumbraba alguna conexión a sus ideas, pero aquella última era simplemente demasiado.

Flavia, una mujer rubia y de gruesos labios, con una tonalidad similar a su colíder, apartó a Basilio del balcón con impaciencia. Por su parte, anunció como planeaba poner en su sitio al borracho de Basilio, quien no pudo quejarse por el insulto al estar demasiado ocupado terminando la jarra de metal de un trago. Sus campeones: los Custodios de Ylisse.

* * *

Fue perturbador. Al subir las escaleras del lado este, una ola de aplausos y gritos nos recibió con intensidad. Tantas miradas examinándonos minuciosamente, dispuestos a atender cada movimiento que realizáramos.

"No te achantes ahora, Robin. Aún ni siquiera hemos empezado." Se rió Chrom al darme una palmada en la espalda. Me sorprendió que él pudiera estar tan tranquilo. El peliazul esgrimía una sonrisa, pues aunque era un combate donde podrían perder sus vidas, los torneos eran algo que debía disfrutarse ante todo.

"¡Buena suerte!" Nos deseó Lissa desde las gradas. Frederick esperaba con ella, examinando a los que serían nuestros rivales con pericia. Decidió quedarse fuera de la competición pues le preocupaba lo que pudiera sucederle a la princesa. Me habría gustado contar con su fuerza en aquel enfrentamiento, pero había un límite de participantes de todos modos.

"¡Chrom! ¿Estás listo para machacar a esos gusanos junto con el gran Vaike?" Preguntó el rubio al pasar su brazo sobre el cuello del príncipe.

"Yo no los llamaría de ese modo, pero sabes que sí." Sonrió de vuelta el peliazul, entusiasmado.

"¡Así me gusta!" Se rió ruidosamente el 'Maestro'.

"Hey, profe, ¿algún consejo para los nervios?" Le pedí con una cara que escondía algo de burla.

"¡Claro! ¡Simplemente imagina la victoria y lo bien que te sentirás cuando te aclame el público!" Añadió Vaike, agarrándome a mí también por el cuello, casi haciéndome daño. No obstante, aquello era agradable. Camaradería. Compañerismo. No pude evitar sonreír.

"Las dulces damas recibirán un apasionado recordatorio de la gracilidad de mis movimientos, pues yo, Vir-"

"¿Qué gracilidad ni qué leches? ¡Cómo te pille distrayéndote al seducir a alguna espectadora, te patearé la cara!" Advirtió Sully, interrumpiéndole con brusquedad.

"¿Oh? ¿Son celos lo que oyen mis oídos?" Se burló plácidamente el arquero, molestando, de ser posible, todavía más a Sully, quien movió los dedos con ansias de estrangularle.

"Interesante. Tus oídos solo oyen lo que quieren oír. Sin duda eres un espécimen digno de estudio. Aun así, me he comprometido a estudiar el caso de Kellam durante esta batalla." Murmuró Miriel para sí misma, volviéndose para buscar al acorazado. "¿Kellam?"

"En serio, tienes que decirme lo que haces para parecer tan seguro en la batalla. ¡Cada vez que cruzo golpes con mis adversarios se me pone el pelo como escarpias!" Pidió Stahl al aire. Después de que la maga pelirroja se limpiara las gafas, descubrió que estaba hablando con su sujeto de investigación.

"Impresionante…" Volvió a murmurar Miriel, sacando un bloc de notas para apuntar nuevas observaciones.

"Ni siquiera un escenario tan grande como este es capaz de agarrotarles. Es todo un alivio que estéis a mi lado." Sonreí al príncipe y a Vaike.

"¡Capitán! ¡Daré lo mejor de mí en esta batalla!" Aseguró Sumia, acercándose a nosotros con su pegaso.

"¡Gracias! Ten cuidado de no salir herida." Contestó Chrom, mirándola con la calma que la mujer le inspiró. Vaike dejó de atosigar al peliazul, pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros para señalar lo que estaba pasando. Al parecer, esos intercambios de miradas habían estado ocurriendo desde meses atrás. … ¿Que si acabaron juntos? ¿No querías que no te estropeara las sorpresas? … ¡Jajaja! ¿Están ricas tus propias palabras?

La cháchara llegó a su fin, pues el combate aguardaba. Nueve contra nueve. En cabeza de nuestro grupo, Chrom. Liderando a los enemigos, Marth. Dispuestos en dos filas rectas, cada uno eligió el enemigo al que se enfrentarían. No te equivoques, Lily, aquello era la batalla del grupo más fuerte. Cuando uno hubiera vencido en su lucha, se uniría al duelo de otro compañero para ayudarle a ganar.

¿Cómo contarte los eventos? ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! A modo de redimirme por el poco caso que le hago siempre, empezaremos por Kellam. El grandullón se puso enfrente de otro acorazado bastante famoso en Regna Ferox. Sí, el mismo del que están hablando el grupo a nuestro lado. Se decía que era tan fuerte que podía someter a un oso con una sola mano.

Sin embargo, aquel capaz luchador ni siquiera había visto a Kellam acercándose a él. El tímido custodio le avisó dándole una palmadita en el hombro. El feroxí se apartó de un rápido y pesado paso, asustado de no haberle visto antes. Sorprendido por sigiloso Kellam, le enfrentó con todos sus sentidos prestos a la batalla.

En cuanto ejecutó el golpe de su lanza, con el objetivo de perforar la armadura de Kellam, éste se desvaneció en el aire como si se hubiera vuelto invisible. El feroxí se temió que estaba luchando contra un mago. Un seco golpe en su desprotegida cabeza le mermó las fuerzas, proveniente del reaparecido custodio a su lado.

Sin importar los ataques que realizase, ninguno alcanzaba a Kellam. ¿La explicación? Hum… veamos… Creo que su poca presencia hace que cuando el feroxí ponía su cara de demonio, Kelam se asustaba tanto que se encogía en el sitio, perdiendo toda su presencia. … Ya, yo todavía sigo esperando el informe de Miriel al respecto. *Risas*

Hablando de Miriel, la maga se enfrentó contra otro mago. Estaba en clara desventaja ya que su rival tenía un grimorio de viento. Por mucho que la pelirroja lanzase llamaradas, las corrientes de aire que creaba el otro mago extinguían todas las llamas. El feroxí creyó haber ganado su batalla, por lo que se confió al ser engreído. Subestimó a Miriel, y eso le costó el combate.

En el breve intercambio que habían realizado, Miriel estudió sus conductas de batalla y llegó a conclusiones. Sus ataques iniciales nunca habían intentado vencer el duelo, sino recolectar información. El mago de viento tenía el hábito de echar el codo hacia atrás cada vez que iba a lanzar un hechizo más poderoso, por lo que si ajustaba su fuerza de acorde a sus embistes, podría ir acortando distancias hacia él.

Esquivando los golpes de viento cortante y acosando con bolas de fuego explosivas, llevó al mago contra la pared. Otro grave error que cometió el feroxí fue no examinar sus alrededores. Con un movimiento de brazos que se cruzaba como una tijera, las llamas de las antorchas que había en el escenario rodearon al feroxí, quemándole hasta que lloró su rendición.

Vaike se enfrentó a un tipo casi tan creído como él, por lo que su batalla fue intensa. Tras una combinación de ataques poderosos que desarmaron a su contraparte feroxí, le pegó un cabezazo tan fuerte que le noqueó. 'A cabezota no me gana nadie' sonrió con chulería. Le caía un hilo de sangre por la frente, pero eso no apagó su llama de luchador.

Sumia alzó el vuelo con su pegaso y comenzó a realizar acrobacias para esquivar las flechas que le disparaban un dúo ágil de arqueros. Tras disparar su quinto proyectil, una violenta jinete pelirroja les embistió, harta de perseguirles por toda la arena. Cuando dirigieron sus arcos hacia Sully, Stahl se puso en medio, bloqueando las flechas con un escudo.

En una ágil caída, Sumia descendió para pisar al arquero de la izquierda mientras su lanza alcanzaba la espalda otro.

"¡Gracias a los dos!" Agradeció la jinete con confianza. Después dedicó una mirada molesta a los derrotados arqueros que pretendieron herir las alas de su pegaso. Los pegasos usan magia de viento natural para cabalgar los cielos, y sus alas son principalmente para coger altura y planear.

Virion demostró que no era solo una cara bonita al combatir contra un espadachín. Tras esquivar sus varios ataques por los pelos, cogió una flecha y se la clavó en la pierna. Aprovechándose de la guardia baja de su rival, le agarró de la muñeca y le hizo una llave que le inmovilizó contra el suelo. Después, forzó su articulación hasta que le sacó las palabras 'me rindo'. Sin embargo, más dulces que aquellas, los oídos del peliazul creyeron escuchar los agitados corazones de unas doncellas encandiladas. … ¿Qué? Estoy diciéndolo como sé que lo estará pensando. … Será algo petulante, pero no puedes negarle que es seguro de sí mismo.

Basilio no paraba de maldecir la derrota de sus campeones, alimentando las risas y la celebración de Flavia. Lon'qu se quedó estudiándonos, haciendo movimientos involuntarios de vez en cuando, fruto de las simulaciones que su cabeza hacía al combatirnos. Incluso Olivia se quedó distraída observando el combate. El lancero feroxí que se quedó separado de su grupo fue acorralado entre las llamas de Miriel y la pared invisible Kellam. No hizo falta ni que le golpearan para que se rindiese. '¡Vaya gallina!' rugió Basilio con frustración, aporreando su jarra contra la barandilla.

Mi oponente era un mago, y al igual que yo, también blandía la espada. Corrimos el uno contra el otro para chocar nuestros aceros. No fue una gran colisión, pero los dos éramos conscientes de que la verdadera batalla comenzaría justo después.

El feroxí de cara arrugada por la experiencia dio un paso hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una ráfaga de luz que me alcanzó de frente, tirándome al suelo. A ese conjuro se le conocía como Elthunder, y era una versión más poderosa de mi grimorio por aquel entonces.

Con rápidos pasos, el luchador se acercó a mi lado e intentó posar su filo sobre mi cuello para obligarme a rendirme. Cuando estuvo a punto de reclamar la victoria, aparté su espada con la mía y rodé para reincorporarme con algo de distancia. En aquel breve tiempo comprendí cuál sería su actuación más probable, por lo que alcé mi mano para crear una barrera mágica.

La nueva ráfaga mágica colisionó contra mi barrera, sin llegar a aturdirme como la vez anterior. Corrí hacia él dispuesto a llevar la batalla a un nivel más cercano donde no pudiera aprovecharse de la ventaja de su grimorio. Choque arriba, abajo, a la altura de los hombros. Intentó lanzar un contraataque que apuntaba a mi pecho, pero me agaché justo a tiempo para cargar un tajo ascendente que chocó contra el protector de su pecho. Aunque no fue herido, cayó al suelo.

Sin perder ni un segundo, le castigué con una descarga eléctrica que le sacudió en el suelo. En vez de reclamar la victoria tal y como él hubo planeado, esperé a escasos pasos de él, con mi mano amenazante brillando, preparada para dar el siguiente golpe eléctrico más certero.

Mi rival rodó sobre su espalda justo a tiempo para esquivar mi ataque. Lanzó otro rayo que esquivé al moverme a la derecha, y nuestras espadas volvieron a chocar. Decidí emplear un nuevo elemento de batalla al embestirle con mi hombro, pero el feroxí tenía buen equilibrio, recuperándolo al retroceder dos pasos. Aunque no le derribé, me dio tiempo a conjurar otra bola eléctrica. Lo que pasó entonces fue algo típico del ajedrez.

El hombre mayor logró intuir que atacaría justo después de que bloqueara mi electricidad con su barrera, pero lo que no pudo prever fue la forma en la que atacaría. Lo típico habría sido lanzar un tajo cualquiera, pero yo me deslicé por el suelo para barrer sus piernas con mi espada y derrumbarle. Cuando hubo caído, me volví y le puse el filo en el cuello mientras respiraba agitadamente.

Luchar contra aquel combatiente fue toda una experiencia. Al pelear contra alguien que utilizaba el mismo estilo, comprendí mis puntos débiles. Depender de la magia para peleas cercanas sería muy arriesgado. El procedimiento ideal sería entrar con la magia y acabar a mi oponente con la espada. Sin embargo, debía estar preparado para recular y planificar nuevas formas de proceder sobre la marcha, o estaría perdido al menor contratiempo. Flexibilidad e irreverencia. Por ello, cuando más tarde obtuve mi…

¡Uy! Sí, perdón. Me he volcado hablando sobre estrategia. Gracias por detenerme: soy capaz de hablar de estas cosas por horas. Yo las encuentro bastante apasionantes, pero comprendo que te puedan parecer aburridas, Lily.

El último combate restante era el de Chrom contra Marth, el cual fue más o menos simultáneo al resto. Cuando desenvainaron sus espadas, el príncipe se dio cuenta de que algo raro estaba pasando. ¿Por qué tenía su rival la misma espada que él? Se suponía que solo había una Falchion en el mundo.

Molesto por aquel inquietante descubrimiento, Chrom pegó un salto impresionante. Comenzó a dar volteretas hacia adelante para acumular fuerza y ejecutar un poderoso golpe contra su oponente al caer. Marth bloqueó el choque con dificultad, pero sus pies no retrocedieron.

Tras librarse del empuje de fuerzas, el espadachín misterioso comenzó a lanzar tajos hacia Chrom, obligándole a retroceder. Tras chocar sus espadas a la misma distancia, ambos giraron sobre sí mismos para lanzar otro ataque demoledor. No obstante, Chrom se vio forzado a entrar en la defensiva, pues jamás se hubo esperado encontrar a alguien que peleara del mismo modo que él. … Sí, se podría decir que son como dos gotas de agua. No te haces idea…

"¿Quién te enseñó a palear así?" Preguntó con dificultad el príncipe al bloquear otro duro impacto con una vuelta mayor. Tras separarse, los dos hicieron el mismo baile de espadas para acabar escondiendo la espada al encoger el otro brazo, cargando el próximo ataque.

Se lanzaron el uno contra el otro en una veloz estocada. Las dos Falchion se repelieron la una a la otra, intercambiando de posiciones. Marth pegó un salto idéntico al de Chrom momentos atrás, con la pequeña diferencia de que el príncipe se vio obligado a esquivar el golpe, abrumado por su poder.

"¡Mi padre!" Rugió Marth al desencadenar su latigazo. Entonces se volvió lentamente hacia su rival, alzando su espada para animarle a proseguir el duelo.

"¿Quién es tu padre?" Preguntó Chrom con ojos duros. El sudor comenzó a bajarle la mandíbula, revelando el esfuerzo que le estaba poniendo al combate. El enmascarado tampoco estaba mucho mejor, pero no porque tuviera dificultad en combatir, precisamente.

"Ya he hablado suficiente por hoy, alteza." Replicó al reiniciar su carrera contra el peliazul. Chrom esquivó un tajo a media altura, reposicionándose y lanzando su propio ataque. Entraron en otro empuje de fuerzas, pero aquella vez Chrom no iba a permitir que le repeliera con la misma facilidad.

"¡Ja! Ah, ¿sí? Lissa te debe la vida y por ello tienes mi gratitud. Pero dentro de estos muros, sirvo al Kan del Este y a los intereses de Ylisse. No te prometo rendir mi espada, pero juro no deshonrarte." Anunció Chrom con fuego en la mirada, empujando tanto que logró tirar a su oponente al suelo. Aunque siguió su ataque con un mandoblazo descendente, Marth rodó sobre su espalda a tiempo para interponer su Falchion y apartarse del golpe. Siguiendo el movimiento de su brazo, giró sobre sí mismo y contraatacó con un tajo horizontal que Chrom bloqueó por poco.

"¡Je! Cuanta arrogancia… No me lo esperaba… ¡Ahora veremos quién deshonra a quién!" Aceptó el duelo con una sonrisa. … Oh, no es nada. Es que… casi podría describirte la cara que estaba poniendo bajo esa máscara. Si no estaba llorando de la alegría de volver a verle era porque estaba demasiado metida en el combate.

Sin embargo, aquel mismo sentimiento fue su talón de Aquiles. Aunque atesoraba aquel combate con todo su corazón, tenía miedo de dejarse llevar demasiado y hacerle daño. Chrom por otro lado, cada vez empleaba más fuerza en sus movimientos, tornando la balanza a su favor. Tras un par de tajos cerrados, logró desarmar a Marth con un golpe giratorio ascendente. Con calma, sostuvo su espada cerca del pecho de su rival, anunciándole que el duelo se había acabado.

* * *

"¡Santo hipopótamo! ¡Hay que ver lo rápido que evolucionáis! ¡Casi me siento celoso!" Refunfuñó Lily, cruzándose de brazos mientras inflaba sus mejillas.

"¿Tú crees?" Medité, estudiando como los antiguos Custodios se reunían para celebrar su avasalladora victoria. Lissa y Frederick fueron a recibirnos, comenzando a tratar las heridas tanto de su grupo como las de los derrotados. Cuando fue a saludar felizmente a 'Marth', la joven ya había desaparecido. Mi versión antigua aprovechó para meterse con ella, acusándola de suspirar por él… ella. En fin. Chrom se unió para rematarla con pericia, sacando la furia poco-delicada de Lissa.

"¡Vaya! ¡Ahí viene Basilio, y parece alterado!" Alertó el castaño, agarrándome del hombro.

"¡Tranquilo, tranquilo! ¡Esa es su mueca de satisfacción!" Replicé entre risas, levantándome de mi sitio para asomarse por la barandilla. "Flavia era una mujer de acción, por lo que sin ni siquiera disfrutar de su oportunidad para meterse con su colíder, se marchó a preparar los detalles de nuestra alianza. Basilio, como acababa de ser relevado en el mando, pudo permitirse el lujo de venir a examinarnos con sus propios ojos." Seguí contando, observando con emoción cómo se aproximaba Lon'qu a nuestro grupo.

"¿Quién es ese moreno de pelo revuelto? Parece querer batirse en duelo con vosotros. ¡Cielos! ¿Por qué todos los feroxís parecen querer desafiaros?" Estalló Lily, colgándose de la barandilla como si estuviera mareado. *Risas*

"Está en su naturaleza. Pero Lon'qu no se acercó a nosotros porque pretendiese barrer el suelo con nosotros… lo cual probablemente hubiera podido hacer." Murmuré en un aparte. "Al contrario, Basilio decidió confiarnos su antiguo campeón como regalo por nuestra alianza." Añadí con alegría, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"Ah, ¿sí? Vaya, ya no me parece tan malo el Basilio ese. Digamos que… tiene una cara desagradable. Esa perilla suya me recuerda a alguien que preferiría no recordar." Murmuró Lily, escalando la barandilla de nuevo con mi ayuda. No tenía cara de querer seguir esa línea de conversación, así que no insistiría mucho.

"¡Oye! ¿Por qué ha apartado a Lissa de sí mismo de ese modo? ¡Se va a enterar de lo que es bueno!" Se mosqueó Lily, intentando volver a bajar la barandilla para ir a patearle el culo.

"Oh, verás, podrá parecerte extraño que un hombre tan serio como él tenga miedos, pero lo cierto es que cada vez que una mujer se dirige a él entra en pánico. La de travesuras que le hizo Lissa para intentar ayudarle a superarlo…" Suspiré, llevándome la mano a la cara al mismo tiempo que me asaltaba un bostezo.

"Hmm… entiendo. Tuve la oportunidad de estudiarlo cuando… em… vino alguien así a mi bufete. ¡Heheh! Ya sabes." Se rió nerviosamente, como si se hubiera corregido de inmediato. … Estaba mintiendo. Eso era evidente. Sin embargo, no parecía muy preocupado en ocultar su deshonestidad. Al menos siempre estaba sonriente.

Lily me agarró de repente de los hombros, fijando sus ojos verdes en los míos dorados. Aunque intercambiábamos miradas, la atención de Lily parecía estar en otro lugar.

"Contéstame a esto, Robin. ¿Has notado algo raro?" Preguntó Lily, rodando sus ojos por unas montañitas de libros que había cerca nuestras. Al seguirle la mirada, descubrí que ya no estábamos en la arena feroxí, sino que habíamos regresado al cálido despacho de Lily. El bonsái con la forma de silla, el fuego de agua, las estanterías llenas de tostadas archivadas, la silla presidencial para el invitado, el asiento junto a la chimenea y el taburete volcado después de que nos cayéramos la última vez al pozo. La hoguera de agua ya se había secado, pero el colgante seguía flotando igual.

El trajeado abrió una ventana tras recoger las persianas y apartar las cortinas. Una suave brisa acarició la habitación, trayendo la distante melodía de la fuente del árbol. Mientras el abogado llenaba un par de vasos de agua, sus ojos neutros examinaban a su cliente. Me hice paso hasta él, sin dejarme intimidar por su actitud aquella vez. Por muy raro que se pusiera, seguía siendo Lily, y eso era lo único que realmente importaba.

"Que… ¿ya no llevas delantal?" Pregunté tras un silencio incómodo, eludiendo su pregunta trampa. No iba a revelar tan tontamente la investigación secreta que estaba haciendo sobre Lily. De hecho, ya me habían aconsejado que ni siquiera rebuscase en su pasado.

"Eso es…" Comenzó el castaño con una actitud que parecía insatisfecha. Al mismo tiempo, me ofreció un vaso de agua del que intenté beber inmediatamente. "¡Correcto! ¡Hay que ver, tienes el ojo del tigre, mi querido pajarito!" Celebró el castaño, sonriendo como un niño pequeño. Intenté evitar derramar el agua que me había dado, tosiendo un poco al atragantarme.

"¡Ten! ¡Ahora tú eres el maestro chef!" Dijo poniéndome el gorro que se había escondido detrás de la espalda para ponerme a prueba.

"¿Hurra?" Me confundí entre tosidos, sin saber interpretar lo que estaba sucediendo. Era literalmente como jugar con un niño pequeño. La sonrisa juvenil de Lily fue volviéndose más pasiva, recobrando la madurez de sus ojos.

"Oye… me alegro de haberte conocido." Balbuceó el castaño con una mirada distraída. "Hasta ahora, nadie quiso narrar conmigo su historia. Todos se paralizaban de miedo, incapaces de aceptar donde estaban. Después, se quedaban en un estado catatónico en el que no respondían ante nada de lo que sucediera a su alrededor. Para los que regresaron, yo soy ese 'ver la vida pasar ante los ojos'. Para los que no, soy el portero del cielo o el infierno, '¿Cuál?' no importa mucho." Reveló con pesar, masajeándose el cuello. La forma en la que se estaba sincerándose conmigo capturó toda mi atención, haciendo cualquier distracción imposible.

"¡Pero tú no! ¡Tú sigues despierto! ¡Me ves! ¡Sabes cómo me llamo, aunque fuiste tú mismo quien decidió llamarme Lily cuando que nos conocimos!" Rompió con alegría, abrazándome. De nuevo, no supe cómo reaccionar. Y de hecho, fue él quien se presentó como Lily; yo no fui quien le dio nombre. Lo contrario supondría que ya nos conocáimos de antes, y eso no tenía ningún sentido. … Espera… tal vez por eso precisamente lo tenga… ¡Aaaah! ¡Nada tiene sentido!

"Venga, ¡démonos prisa! No quiero ver tu feo rostro por aquí mucho tiempo, así que cuanto antes terminemos, ¡antes acabaremos!" Motivó el feliz castaño, tirando de mi brazo para salir del despacho al pasillo de fuera. Había dicho dos veces lo mismo.

"¿Cómo que feo?" Me mosqueé con una sonrisa, contagiado por su ánimo.

A lo largo del pasillo, a la izquierda quedaba un sinfín de puertas con números grabados en oro. Recordaba que antes no tenían números, pero no le di muchas vueltas a aquel asunto: si siguiera preguntando '¿por qué?' a cada cosa rara que sucedía, me volvería loco.

"¡Di un número del uno al tres, rápido!" Pidió el castaño, dándose la vuelta mientras extendía sus brazos para señalar a las tres posibles puertas más cercanas.

"Esto… el tres mismo." Elegí al azar. Con entusiasmo, Lily fue a abrir la puerta mientras yo me acercaba para asomarse, cargado de curiosidad y emoción. ¿Qué nueva locura habría tras la puerta número tres?

Cuando Lily tiró hacia sí mismo, detrás había una sala a oscuras. Bajo un foco de luz, había un chico encadenado de brazos y piernas, con la espalda desnuda expuesta. De repente, aparecieron unas manos femeninas que agarraban un látigo, provocando que el joven sollozase de miedo.

Creando un enorme estruendo, el castaño cerró la puerta, soltando un grito de esfuerzo en el acto. Tras otro parpadeo, volvimos a revivir la misma escena de antes, como si aquello no hubiera pasado.

"¡Has elegido la montaña!" Anunció Lily, atravesando el umbral número… cuatro. Entre el dos y el cuatro había un marco lapidado con ladrillos, como si nunca hubiera habido una puerta número tres.

"L-la montaña." Repetí achantado, fingiendo no estar extrañado; lo cual era difícil. Lo que acababa de suceder era impresionante. ¿Cómo ignorarlo? Lily sacó de la nada una mochila que parecía pesada y me dio otra que pretendía que cargase a mi espalda.

"¿Te gusta escalar? ¡A mí tampoco! ¡Pero allá vamos! ¡Los pajaritos nos darán cucharas cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino!" Comenzó el castaño, caminando por la cuesta salpicada con matorrales y plantas áridas. Solté un suspiro, dirigiendo la vista al bello cielo que nos acompañaba aquel día. Unas montañas familiares se escondían tras una niebla mañanera. El aire estaba ligero y frío.

En silencio, observé como mi abogado alzaba un pie tras otro, tarareando una cancioncilla pegadiza. Vacilé. ¿Estaría realmente bien que le ayudase? … ¿Necesitaba mi ayuda? No sé la clase de historia que tendrá Lily, pero si seguía metiendo mis narices donde no me llamaban, al final se iba a enfadar conmigo. …

¡No! He visto el sufrimiento en sus ojos. Estoy seguro de que si Chrom estuviera aquí, él habría intentado ayudarle como fuera. Por fin era libre de Grima, y mi primera misión como hombre libre sería ayudar a Lily. Si me fuera de ese mundo, fuera cual fuera aquel lugar, sin haberle ayudado como él me estaba ayudando a mí… no me iría contento. ¡Así que espera y verás, Lily!

* * *

 **Tal vez deje aquí el capítulo. … Tal vez. No sé. No me sale más en éste, y cuando eso pasa quiere decir que no puedo seguir expandiéndolo. Forzar las cosas es malo. Pero en fin.**

 **Al principio (e.e), cuando comencé la historia, pensé 'oye, esto no tiene mala pinta'. Sin embargo, ahora lo vuelvo a mirar y me pregunto '¿habrá alguien que entienda lo que está sucediendo?'. Quiero decir, intento que sea comprensible y todo eso, pero cuando uno aspira a describir algo tan loco como esto… buf, las palabras se marchitan.**

 **Pero bueno, yo mismo empecé esto, así que me responsabilizaré con mis actos, y si acabo esto prematuramente por perder las fuerzas o la motivación, me asegurare de que sea un buen punto y final. (Aquí habló el desánimo pasajero, en realidad. Resfriarse es como tener una nube sobre tu cabeza. ¡Oh! ¡Y no paré de llorar por un ojo! Que cosas más raras, pero curiosas... heheheh...)**

 **Simplemente por variar lo que digo, diré: espero que no os haya gustado el capítulo (pero en el fondo sabéis que es todo lo contrario ^v^). ¡Nos vemos! *Guiño cansado, guiño cansado* *Codo finalizado, codo finalizado***


	6. Capítulo 6: Patitos de goma

**Patitos de goma**

"¡…la puerta se abrió, y había treinta pasteles detrás! ¡Cuando el pescador se lanzó a hincar el diente, splash! ¡Se cayó sobre el loro púrpura!" Cantó Lily con alegría, dando pasos grandes por la ladera que subíamos. Aquella cancioncilla suya era pegadiza, pero la letra me daba dolor de cabeza. Me planteé seriamente enseñarle unas canciones populares de Ylisse para que añadiera a su repertorio.

Al principio fue una simple corazonada, pero aquel lugar era igualito a la frontera montañosa con Plegia. Probablemente, cuando menos nos lo esperásemos, nos encontraremos a Emmeryn intentando razonar con el rey Gangrel para recuperar a Maribelle. Al menos, a eso me había acostumbrado Lily, y no había ninguna pantalla cerca que nos fuera a dar las imágenes de mis recuerdos mientras nos pegábamos la excursión.

Esas negociaciones se torcerían violentas, cargadas de amenazas y falsas acusaciones. Ricken haría su entrada espectacular utilizando el grimorio de viento para descender la ladera. Si no hubiera aparecido, ¿quién sabe lo que le habría hecho Aversa a la hija del duque? Aunque la rubia de cabellos rizados estaba maniatada, su porte y elegancia no sucumbiría jamás. *Sonrisa*

"¿Tú crees?" Dijo de pronto Lily, sin venir a cuento de nada. "Oh, perdona. Estabas pensando tan fuerte que era imposible no pegar la oreja." Se disculpó el castaño, rascándose la cabeza con una sonrisa juguetona. ¡Sal de mis pensamientos, que son privados!

"¡Vale, vale! Tampoco hace falta ponerse así, hombre." Se rió Lily, correteando por una formación rocosa más o menos plana. Cielo santo… espero que no se acostumbre a curiosear en mi cabeza. Es inquietante… por aquellas razones. ¿Y cómo que estaba pensando con fuerza? … ¿Eso es algo que se puede hacer?

"¿A qué te referías?" Pregunté cuando estuve a punto de llegar a la misma zona que él. Lily me agarró del brazo para ayudarme a subir la última cuesta. No estaba solo.

Gangrel, un hombre pelirrojo con una corona dorada retorcida, y Aversa, una mujer de piel pálida y largo cabello blanco, pasaron detrás suya batiéndose en retirada, sin pararse a saludarnos siquiera. El llamado Orton, un jinete wyvern pelirrojo, acababa de recibir sus órdenes de matar a cuantos pudiera, y con éxito o sin él, provocaría una guerra. Su sonrisa radiante mostraba lo feliz que estaba al respecto. … ¿Y bien, Lily?

El castaño pegó un bote, sorprendido de que le hubiera atrapado de nuevo fisgoneando. Se mostró arrepentido durante unos segundos, pero no tardó en recuperar su compostura, alzando un dedo determinado a señalar a lo que se refería.

"A lo de sucumbir. Siempre pueden amenazar a un patito de goma para sacarla de sus casillas." Se explicó mi abogado, iniciando el descenso por la cuesta que nos llevaría al campo de batalla.

No encontré contestación a su comentario. Un patito de goma. … Bueno, era lo esperable de Lily. Pero aun así, parecía muy serio cuando me puso en duda antes… casi como si supiera mucho más del tema de lo que dejaba saber.

"¿Le llegaron a hacer algo, Lily? Dímelo, te prometo que no me pondré como un basilisco." Le pedí al castaño que caminaba delante de mí. Mi pulso se aceleró, asustado de lo que me pudiera decir. Él era un ser incomprensible, capaz de escuchar mis pensamientos si era muy evidente. Si alguien podía quitarme aquella duda de la cabeza, ese era Lily.

"¿Qué? ¿Que si le hicieron algo?" Se sorprendió Lily, volviéndose a mí perplejo, para entonces llevarse la mano a la barbilla.

Una flecha perdida pasó entre ambos. Debajo del terraplén en el que estábamos, Virion había entablado un combate cercano contra un bárbaro con hacha. Frederick no tardó en echarle un cable atravesando al plegiano con su poderosa lanza, pero aun así el peliazul acabó herido en el pecho. Su pañuelo blanco dejó de ser blanco.

Me acuerdo de lo que dijo al respecto cuando le trajeron al fuerte en el que nos atrincheramos al comienzo de la batalla. 'A las mujeres les gustan los hombres experimentados, y mi corazón ha conocido muchos dolores: este no supondrá ningún problema.'

Maribelle, una vez fue rescatada por Ricken, se sintió complacida al conocer a alguien con mejores modales que Vaike, por lo que le curó de mil amores. No obstante, se volvió hostil en cuanto el caballero intentó cortejarla. Lissa estuvo a punto de recomendarle que no lo hiciera, pero le picó la curiosidad por ver cómo reaccionaría su amiga.

El Maestro se quedó con ellos, quedándose al cargo de aquella nueva fortaleza capturada mientras los demás nos movilizábamos a lo largo del terraplén. Yo había comenzado a disponer una distribución que nos permitiera proseguir nuestro avance mientras nos cubríamos los unos a los otros.

Kellam, cargado de pociones que darnos de salir heridos, intercambiaba posiciones con nosotros para protegernos mientras nos sanábamos; y el orgulloso Ricken a mi lado, donde podría controlarle de sus imprudencias. No quería que su necesidad de demostrar su valía fuera a costarle la vida. Además, combinamos bien nuestros hechizos. Él los desequilibraba y yo los aturdía. El capitán había vuelto a surcar los cielos con cierta jinete. *Risas*

"Veamos… Fue capturada al acudir al rescate de un pueblo que estaba siendo reducido a cenizas. Al ser hecha prisionera, la llevaron al otro lado de la frontera, permitiendo a Gangrel acusarla de invasora." Repasó el castaño, observando con paciencia el desarrollo de la batalla que ya he contado.

"Sin embargo, era su valiosa moneda de cambio. Cuando dijo que había anhelado el Emblema de Fuego por años no estaba exagerando: no iba a permitirse el desliz de maltratar a su rehén. Y podrá ser un amargado, pero ya le viste cómo recuperó la cordura cuando perdió su corona." Se rió Lily, preparándose para iniciar el descenso por un terraplén estable que nos llevaría al enfrentamiento.

"Menos mal…" Suspiré soltando todo el aire. "Maribelle es tan orgullosa que no me sorprendería que se hubiera callado algún que otro tormento, pero si me lo dices tú, me quedo mucho más tranquilo. ¡Gracias!" Le sonreí, notando mi pecho más ligero que antes. La cara que puso entonces Lily… ojos desorbitantes, ceño fruncido, labios tensos… me paralizó.

"No deberías creer todo lo que te digan." Murmuró Lily con una voz tétrica y profunda, deteniéndose en su paso. "Por ejemplo, unas molestas voces siempre me susurran por las noches. Si les hiciera caso, ¡me habría considerado un elefante rosa durante años!" Se rió entonces, forzando una sonrisa para tranquilizarme: seguramente hubiera notado cómo le estaba mirando. … … ¿Qué quería decir con aquello?

"¡Oh! ¡No quiero decir que ahora te esté mintiendo, Robin, te lo juro! Es solo que ese Gangrel podría haber mentido diciendo que le habían hecho… eh… ¡Yo qué sé! ¡Algo horrible! …a Maribelle, y vosotros le habríais creído, dándole la guerra que tanto quería." De nuevo, no me leas los pensamientos. … Pero se agradece la aclaración. *Suspiro*

"Heheh, ¡no hay de qué, duendecillo peliblanco!" Contestó felizmente Lily dándome un toquecito en la nariz. Al hacerlo, su pie se resbaló y se precipitó a una torpe caída hasta el desnivel inferior. Aunque debería haberse reflejado el dolor que sintió en su caída, su cara solo vistió seriedad. Había mucho más que no estaba diciendo… O tal vez siguiera pensando en el pobre patito de goma, ya no tengo ni idea. …

Al descender el pequeño precipicio junto a mi desaliñado abogado, éste se había sentado con las piernas cruzadas a observar el espectáculo que era Lon'qu peleando. Sus movimientos: poderosos y veloces. Normalmente, quien era rápido carecía fuerza, y viceversa. Sin embargo, el moreno feroxí era una excepción a aquella regla. Tras esquivar un par de sablazos de su enemigo, pegó un salto mientras alzaba su arma. La luz del cielo le cegó la mirada al plegiano, y nuestro más reciente miembro desencadenó un tajo descendente.

Con un gesto elegante, dio una sacudida en el aire para limpiar su katana de sangre. Stahl le alertó del inminente ataque que se aproximaba desde arriba. Un wyvern intentó agarrarle con sus poderosas garras, pero el feroxí se hizo a un lado y alzó su espada a tiempo para bloquear el poderoso impacto del hacha de su jinete. Con otro movimiento preciso, le hizo un corte en el ala al dragón. El dragón dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo para quitarse al peligroso Lon'qu de encima.

El jinete le lanzó una hacha más pequeña diseñada para ser arrojada, mas Lon'qu se apartó pegando un salto hacia atrás de espaldas. Stahl había comenzado a cabalgar para apoyarle, y coincidió que el espadachín aterrizó montándose detrás suya. Pasando junto al herido wyvern, Stahl bloqueó con su escudo el hachazo de plegiano en un cruce. Al mismo tiempo, Lon'qu brincó sobre el lomo del caballo, cortándole la espalda al enemigo y aterrizando al otro lado con elegancia.

El comilón peliverde no tuvo más remedio que emocionarse al verle así, decidiendo se contentaría con ser la mitad de guay que fue Lon'qu. El hombre serio le reprendió que si era un guerrero con un mínimo de orgullo, no solo intentaría ser su mitad, sino que le superaría. Stahl estuvo increíble el resto de aquella batalla.

"Todo un super espadachín. ¿Qué habría pasado si le hubierais enfrentado a él?" Preguntó Lily, agitado por la emoción, con el pulso tembloroso. Chrom cayó de la nada junto a él, habiendo enterrado su Falchion en la espalda de un wyvern. El jinete de la bestia caída intentó agarrarle por los brazos, pero el capitán pegó un paso atrás contra las rocas a mi lado, cogió impulso y se arrojó sobre su enemigo nuevamente. Asestó un fugaz tajo en su pecho para acabar aterrizando al otro lado.

"Habría sido un duelo interesante de ver." Me reí, recogiendo del suelo al boquiabierto castaño. No pude evitar mirar al fantasma de Chrom con anhelo. … Como quería volver a verles… decirles '¡Lo logramos!'…

Lily me observó en silencio sulfurarme por mis insatisfechos anhelos. Entonces se llevó un dedo a los labios, pensativo.

"En resumidas cuentas, ¿cuál fue el plan de esta batalla, Robin? Ya podrías haber cogido la puerta número uno o dos, pero tuviste que coger la tr- l-la cuatro…" Farfulló molesto, corrigiéndose rápidamente.

"El objetivo principal era asegurar la zona para facilitar la retirada de la orden de jinetes pegaso que escoltaba a la Venerable. Por ello, el plan era limpiar los bastiones de enemigos mientras ascendíamos en la cuesta." Comencé, agradeciendo que me diera algo distinto en lo que pensar.

"Ricken, un joven mago aniñado de pelo castaño claro, salvó a Maribelle del peligro pese a su inmadura apariencia. Sí, ese que pelea a mi lado, el del gorro y túnicas azules." Aclaré al curioso castaño que se asomaba por una pendiente inclinada.

"Esquivó a los enemigos creando corrientes de viento y corrió a nuestro lado con audacia. Chrom le ordenó que se quedara en la capital, pero si Ricken no le hubiera ignorado, Maribelle podría haber salido herida… o algo peor." Murmuré agachando la cabeza, desagradado por aquella espeluznante idea.

Lily pegó una palmada delante de mi cara, dándome un susto aturdidor. Después, forzó una cara de idiota, sacando la lengua y tirándose de los párpados hacia arriba. Por alguna razón, me hizo bastante gracia. Además… era reconfortante que se preocupara tanto por mí. … ¿Quién demonios era Lily?

"Sully se quedó atrás a regañadientes para salvaguardar los bastiones de los niveles inferiores, fastidiada de no poder participar en la batalla. Al menos pudo hablar con Miriel sobre su falta de feminidad." Conté mientras reanudaba nuestro paseo a través de los combates que se realizaban a nuestro alrededor. No me preocupaba que ninguno nos pudiera hacer daño. No iba a tener esa suerte de despertar allí como si nada hubiera pasado.

"¿Y el tipo Orton ese? Estoy seguro de que tiene algo en contra de los patitos de goma, ¡se lo veo en los ojos!" Rugió Lily, oteando el cielo en búsqueda del líder de la acometida plegiana.

"¡Robin!" Se alarmó Ricken en frente de nosotros, girándose para mirar a mi antigua versión encogerse de dolor.

"Fue un duro oponente. Se combinó con dos jinetes wyvern para rodearnos. Unos arqueros se montaron con ellos para dispararnos desde arriba. Fueron todo un dolor de cabeza, y de hombros." Mencioné, señalando con cansancio cómo me alcanzó una flecha en dicha zona. Sumia comenzó a descender la montaña sobre su pegaso, esquivando las acosadoras flechas de un plegiano. Ricken se combinó con ella para librarla de su persecución y ponerla a salvo. Él también fue alcanzado por una flecha, en la espalda, pero Frederick le rescató a tiempo, salvándole de algo peor. El pobre se puso a llorar del dolor, pero en ningún momento aceptó estar llorando.

Chrom me recogió rápidamente para retirarnos de vuelta al bastión. Las flechas rebotaban contra las armaduras de Kellam y Frederick, mientras que Lon'qu se enfrentó al peligro de frente. Mira que partir las flechas con su espada según venían… sí, se llevó unos cortes, pero básicamente repelió todos los proyectiles por su cuenta.

"¡Santo cielo! ¡Qué pasada! ¡Tengo que aprender a hacer eso! ¿En serio que mis ojos no me están mintiendo? ¡Ojos! ¡Me da igual! ¡Mentidme! ¡Esto mola!" Se entusiasmó el castaño, pegándome un abrazo y zarandeándome de la emoción. Solté unas carcajadas, contagiado por su entusiasmo.

"Cuando regresamos a la fortaleza, nos escondimos dentro del edificio para ponernos a salvo de sus ataques a distancia. Lissa se ocupó de sanar las rozaduras del feroxí, quien tuvo que ser sujetado por Frederick para que se estuviera quieto. Fue bastante divertido ver las caras que puso. Vaike no tardó en unirse a Lissa para chincharle." Sonreí, recordando aquella escena. Pero fue mejor todavía: Stahl le llenó la boca con unos pastelitos para que se quejase menos y para que repusiera fuerzas.

"Si no recuerdo mal, Virion elogió al joven mago por su excelente resistencia al dolor, ya que no se quejó mientras le quitaban la flecha: teniendo a Chrom delante, no quería aparentar ser otra cosa que no fuera estoico. Sin embargo, el arquero se quedó hablando solo cuando le preguntó por la virgen doncella por la que luchaba el joven mago. Ricken se sintió alagado de que le tratara como a un adulto, pero él todavía no se preocupaba por aquellos asuntos." Expliqué, cruzándome de brazos mientras me sentaba en una roca del camino.

"El típico síndrome del niño adulto, ¿eh? Seguro que a él le gustan los patitos de goma ¿A ti te gustan?" Me preguntó Lily, poniéndome un patito de goma en la cara. Sus ojos lindos me observaban con la esperanza de recibir mi aprobación. Admito que nunca me planteé aquel asunto, pero… ¡por la santísima Naga! ¡Un pato de goma! ¡Sí que se le había metido en la cabeza aquella obsesión! … No era como si su sonrisa fuese menos feliz por aquello.

"No están mal. Son… esto… monos." Mencioné con incomodidad, desviando mis ojos para observar cómo los jinetes plegianos se reagrupaban en el borde del barranco sobre nuestras cabezas. Empezaron a competir por ver quien escupía más lejos, a modo de entrenamiento previo a escupir sobre los sucios cadáveres yliensses.

"Maribelle se ocupó de curarme el flechazo. Sabía que yo no le gustaba mucho, pero no pude evitar expresar mi alivio de ver que estaba bien. Mi honestidad logró convencerla, haciendo una tregua temporal. Vaike no tardó en venir a nuestro lado a darme una palmada en la espalda, contento de ver que estaba de una pieza. Maribelle se cabreó con él por cómo trató a un herido servidor, pero en su furia encontró la calma para mostrar lo agradecida que se sentía por haber sido rescatada." Rememoré, estirando las piernas y echando una ojeada a mi compañero. Lily apoyaba la barbilla en sus brazos, con una sonrisa tonta.

"Llámame loco, pero creo que hacen buena pareja." Sonrió el hombre de ojos verdosos. Le habría llamado loco, pero por otras razones. No pude evitar reírme.

"Loco." Le chinché divertido, alzando la vista al cielo. "Aprovechándonos de la ventaja que nos proporcionaba el fuerte, Virion forzó a los wyverns a bajar a nuestro alcance, donde los reducimos con la ventaja de los números. El resto… bueno, la guerra comenzó. Volvimos lo más rápido que pudimos para hacer los preparativos…" Resumí, ignorando la batalla que sucedía a nuestro lado. Lily la observaba con interés, no obstante.

"Arriba… ¡abajo! ¡Ahora!" Se dejó llevar el castaño, inmerso en la batalla. Mostraba una amplia variedad de gestos. Taparse la cara de emoción, dar puñetazos en el aire, agacharse por instinto, revolverse el pelo…

Sintiendo mis piernas cansadas, saqué mi grimorio para estudiar las runas que le conferían su poder. A falta de novelas, me relajaba sentir la cubierta entre mis manos. Sin embargo, no fue un libro dorado lo que saqué de entre mis ropas. Era aquel cuaderno negro de las cosas que debían permanecer olvidadas.

Mi respiración se agitó ante la idea de poder abrir su cubierta y echar una ojeada. Di un vistazo a mi abogado para asegurarme de que no me estuviera prestando atención. Chrom estaba manteniendo un duro encuentro contra Orton y su dragón, por lo que seguramente me ignorase durante unos segunditos…

La primera página estaba en blanco, por lo que asumí que eran las que se dejaban en los extremos para proteger las demás. En su contraportada, sin embargo, había una dedicatoria. 'De un elefante rosa al olvido'. Rápidamente, pasé a la siguiente. Una solitaria palabra esperaba a romper la promesa con la que fue escrita, resucitando las memorias que muertas debían permanecer.

"¡Adelante, Chrom!"

Un manotazo descuidado de un Lily muy metido en la batalla cerró el libro, pegándome un susto de muerte que estímulo mi temor. Cuando volví mis ojos al libro entre mis manos, ya no era el de los secretos, sino Mjolnir. ¿Pero qué…?

"¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo estabas ahí, Robin? ¡Desde ese preciso ángulo lograste detener ese importante ataque con tu magia, dándole a Chrom la oportunidad de acabar con su rival!" Lily me sacó de mis pensamientos, tirándome del brazo para que atendiera. Como un niño pequeño. *Risas*

"Ricken me habia dejado su grimorio para luchar en su lugar. Vi que Sumia se iba a lanzar de cabeza a ayudarle, pero no podía permitir que se arriesgara a un combate cerrado contra la fuerza de las hachas. Mientras ella y yo cogimos altura para rodearles, Kellam arrojó una jabalina contra uno de los wyverns, perforando su ala. Miriel, cabalgando junto con Sully desde el nivel inferior, lo coció desde abajo. El dúo de pelirrojas sin duda era ruidoso, pero eso se debía principalmente a Sully, sin duda. No obstante, me pareció escuchar a Miriel intentar soltar un insulto ofensivo a los plegianos, por el gusto de experimentar. Le faltaba mucho: 'tricromátricos' puede parecer ofensivo, pero no lo es." Describí algo divertido, pero notándome algo fatigado pese a ello. Tenía la garganta seca. ¿Por qué estaba tan cansado?

"Oye, Robin. Tienes mala cara. ¿Estás bien?" Se preocupó Lily, sentándose a mi lado y perdiéndose el resto de la batalla. Que se hubiera dado cuenta me ayudó a fijarme en lo que llevaba ignorando desde días atrás.

"Es el efecto que tiene forzarse durante tanto tiempo. Desde que resucitó Grima de su letargo no pegué ojo ni una sola vez. Ahora que por fin he parado estoy notando toda la fatiga atrasada." Adiviné, tocándome los brazos para aliviar el dolor tenso que despertó en ellos.

"Vaya… ¿Qué te parece si hacemos esto? Te llevo a una biblioteca para que descanses un rato y luego te daré una sorpresa. ¿Trato?" Me ofreció mi abogado con una voz esperanzada, alzando las cejas en un ruego. Era tan encantador que no encontré forma de rechazarle. Aunque tampoco me sentaría mal una pausa.

"Pero solo un ratito. No quiero hacerles esperar mucho." Acepté, volviéndome a mirar a mis compañeros reunirse para celebrar la victoria. Lily se levantó para taparme aquella visión, observándome con sus ojos verdes.

"Vale, pero entonces también me dejarás que te traiga algo comer. ¡Y me tienes que prometer que si me pongo muy pesado con mis chaladuras, me lo dirás para que pare! Debe ser agotador seguirme el ritmo durante tanto tiempo, y yo también sé hablar con palabras simples." Sumó al trato, cruzándose de brazos con determinación en una pose presumida.

"Está bien. Tu ganas." Sonreí, agradecido. Sí que se preocupaba por mí. Era como si fuera capaz de entender cómo me sentía sin necesidad de palabras.

* * *

Tras un chasquido de dedos, una catapulta destruyendo la pared de la montaña bajo la que estábamos y un derrumbamiento de sus piedras que oscureció mi mundo, abrí los ojos de nuevo para encontrarme sentado en cuarto humildemente iluminado. *Suspiro* Estuve tan cansado que no me pude ni asustar con el bombardeo.

A mi alrededor había una pequeña biblioteca horripilantemente ordenada. No había ni montones de libros desperdigados en la mesa a mi lado, ni el polvo me daba una idea de la antigüedad de la colección exhibida en las estanterías que adornaban la pared… Incluso la pulcra Miriel se hubiera sentido molesta en aquel lugar.

La gran puerta que había a mi derecha se abrió con un fuerte estruendo. Una sirvienta entró empujando un carrito mientras movía felizmente la cabeza. … Oh, espera, era Lily. El castaño llevaba un conjunto afeminado negro y blanco con una falda corta, y bajo ella unas medias negras que llegaban hasta las rodillas.

Me puse algo colorado al entrar en pánico. ¿Cómo debía reaccionar a aquello?

"Ya le traigo su almuerzo, mi señor." Sonrió el castaño con una diadema blanca sobre la cabeza, haciendo rodar el carrito hasta llegar a mi lado. "Tal y como me pidió anteriormente, espinacas. Que lo disfrute. Con permiso." Se despidió tras una referencia. Parecía irradiar felicidad al ir vestido de aquella forma. … Bueno, si es Lily, supongo que está bien que se travista. Tampoco le quedaba del todo mal… La complexión de mi abogado no era la más recia. Era delgado y pequeño, por lo que los vestidos no le quedaban mal.

"G-gracias." Le despedí antes de que saliera por la puerta para dejarme a solas. *Suspiro* A lo que no me acostumbre este cabeza de chorlito…

La comida sabía algo raro, prueba de que Lily apenas había cocinado aquel ingrediente. Sin embargo, con Frederick aprendí a no quejarme de la comida que cayera en mi plato. Él se enfrentó a su trauma con la carne de oso, yo sería capaz de terminarme aquellas espinacas mal preparadas.

Y bueno, me había llevado allí porque sabía que yo era un adicto a la lectura. Cuando me dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar en los planes, una sencilla novela servía de bálsamo. Aunque no supe por dónde comenzar cuando quise aficionarme a leer, Sumia fue toda una ayuda en aquella empresa.

Sin embargo, las estanterías de Lily estaban llenas de libros desconocidos para mis ojos. 'El viento silbante', 'Jroggerion', 'La carcasa martilleante'… Cada nuevo nombre que descubría me inundaba de emoción. No obstante, algo era inquietante: en las bibliotecas era normal dejar que el polvo se acumulase para que las marcas de las estanterías revelasen con encanto los libros más visitados.

Que Lily mantuviera el cuarto con tanta pulcritud… casi daba a pensar que no había abierto un solo libro en años, afanándose con vestirse de sirvienta cada vez que quería limpiar un cuarto. *Risas*Me lo imagino tarareando su canción del pescador, feliz como una perdiz.

Poco a poco fui reuniendo un pequeño montón de libros cuyos títulos me interesaron. Quería dejar la estrategia un poco de lado para relajarme espiritualmente. Estaba atrapado en una situación desconocida mientras mi único anhelo era regresar con mis amigos: despejarme me vendría bien.

Encontré un grimorio viejo y sacudido por el paso del tiempo. Tenía las esquinas rotas, y algunas de las páginas se caían a cachos. Cuando quise darme cuenta, descubrí que había algo detrás de aquella sección de libros. Era una espada. A simple vista, era una espada de acero normal y corriente, pero con Lily nunca se sabía. Aunque la estudié por unos buenos cinco minutos, no arrojó nueva luz a nada de lo que sabía sobre Lily. Aun así, aquella parte de detrás de la estantería era la única que tenía polvo. … Extraño.

Sin darle más importancia a aquello y regresando a mi sitio, comencé a leer la primera novela: 'El arte de ver fantasmas'. Iba sobre un pescador que se perdía en mitad del océano. Cuando llegué al capítulo quinto, me di cuenta de que el pescador de la canción era el protagonista de la historia.

La sinopsis en general era sobre cómo se volvió loco a modo de escapar el sufrimiento de saber que moriría en la mitad de ninguna parte. De ese modo totalmente excéntrico, abandonó el mundo muerto de hambre. A diferencia de lo que puede parecer, era una historia divertida, llena de comicidad. El pescador se inventó una serie de personajes que le acompañaron en su descenso a la locura. Con ellos, vivió unas aventuras inventadas de lo más apasionantes. Se podía sentir el vínculo que creó con sus fantasías. Fue incluso tierno y conmovedor.

Aquella novela me atrapó tanto que perdí la noción del tiempo. La luz que entraba por las ventanas cercanas ya no era tan intensa. Los colores pistacho apagados de los muebles funcionaron como somníferos. El sueño atacó mis ojos, ganando la conquista rápidamente.

Mientras me quedaba dormido con la cabeza sobre los brazos cruzados, el sonido de un carrito se hizo paso hasta mi lado. Entonces, alguien me puso una cálida manta sobre la espalda, dejándome descansar un poco más. Después cerró la ventana para arroparme en la oscuridad de un cómodo reposo. Me acarició el pelo con ternura antes de marcharse, tarareando suavemente la canción del pescador, como si fuera una nana de buenas noches.

¿Qué significaría la palabra que leí en el libro del olvido? Ya se lo preguntaría… casualmente… en otra ocasión… *Bostezo*

* * *

 **(Aquí antes había una reflexión sobre cómo el desgaste hace más lentos mis dedos sobre el teclado, y más improductivo el zumo que exprimo de mi cerebro, pero después de revisar el manuscrito de este capítulo, como que las cosas salieron mejor, así que os ahorro todo eso *guiño*)**

 **¿Qué os parece Vaike y Maribelle? Lo cierto es que aún no tengo apenas pensadas las parejas, y cuando llegué a la parte donde Lily comentó sobre ellos… no sé. Sería gracioso, y se complementan casi demasiado bien. (Pero podéis rebatírmelo, ¿eh?) *Risas***

 **No tengo la intención de ir describiendo combate a combate a la perfección (así como en el capítulo 4) (Aunque me he quedado insatisfecho con la presentación de Ricken y Lon'qu; ya les daré su escenita cuando encuentre la oportunidad). Ya habéis visto que Robin no es el único que está cansado con toda la estrategia. Puede que algunos capítulos sean más cortos, pero no por ello van a ser menos importantes. ¡Por ejemplo! ¿Qué había escrito? What is in the box?! ¡Heheheheheh!**

 **Bueno. Adoremos todos al señor super espadachín, y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. *Guiño, guiño* *Codo, codo* *Se infiltra un polizón, también conocido como 'despedirse con la mano'*(Oh, el día que publiqué esto me hice un año más viejo. Para que veáis que os quiero y que os doy cositas con la esperanza de que os guste** **)**


	7. Capítulo 7: Solo un poquito

**Solo un poquito**

La prueba más fehaciente de que sigo vivo es que puedo soñar. Ya tuve el sueño en el que casi me reúno con ella, pero este último contiene cosas que no podrían ser las de una persona atascada entre la vida y la muerte. Yo, Robin, sigo vivo. Aún no he muerto. Al menos esa es la conclusión a la que llegué. Antes de caer dormido del todo en la pequeña biblioteca, hice un pequeño examen de consciencia y una reflexión sobre la vida. Se supone que estar vivo es mantener una linealidad con tu existencia, y yo por lo que puedo decir, sigo aquí, luego aún no he muerto.

Sin embargo, estar vivo o muerto no creo que sea lo más relevante en éste lugar, sea donde quiera que sea. Las paredes tienen ojos, las esquinas guardan secretos y todo parece estar relativamente vivo, incluso aquello que no debería. …

El sueño que tuve aquella vez fue uno bastante inquietante. Como si me hubiera levantado de donde estaba, salí del cuarto y busqué a Lily. Los pasillos se hicieron muy confusos, como si no estuvieran ahí realmente y solo me moviera por una infinidad oscura. Había sonidos extraños en la distancia, y como no se me ocurrían quién aparte de Lily podía estar haciéndolos, los seguí.

Cuanto más me acercaba, mejor podía atender a 'crujir'. Era como si un perro estuviese triturando un hueso con los dientes. Cuando llegué al final de un pasillo sin salida, hallé a Lily sentado de rodillas dándome la espalda. Probé a llamar su nombre, pero no reaccionó en lo más mínimo: estaba demasiado ocupado llevándose algo a la boca. Uvas, supuse.

Un crujido a mis espaldas me llamó la atención, por lo que me giré a ver qué era. El pasillo que recorrí desapareció para encerrarnos en un cuarto sin puertas y mal iluminado. Al volverme de frente, Lily se había girado de medio lado. Lo que manchaba su boca no era jugo de uvas jugosas, sino sangre, y lo que tenía entre sus manos era un brazo humano. … Uno de cuya mano tenía la marca de Grima. … Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue que no tenía solo dos ojos. En su mejilla y en su frente se habían abierto otros dos, los cuales, tras mirar en todas direcciones durante unos breves segundos, acabaron fijándose en mí.

Y ahí se cortó el sueño. Algo me había estado asfixiando desde fuera, por lo que me levanté de golpe. Ya no estábamos en la biblioteca, sino en una pequeña estancia cuyo suelo parecía ser una cama enorme plagada de sábanas y cojines por doquier. Lily habría estado revolcándose en sueños hasta acabar tumbándose sobre me cabeza, por lo que tuve que quitármelo de encima para coger algo de aire.

Fui a regañarle de inmediato, pero me percaté de que él seguía dormido. Todavía iba vestido de sirvienta. Típico de él, supongo. Dormía plácidamente abrazando una almohada con forma de corazón.

"Solo un sueño…" Suspiré, aliviado de ver que no tenía más ojos de los que necesitaba. Las pesadillas era algo recurrente en mi vida, pero no estaba tan acostumbrado a que estas cambiaran su contenido.

Me senté a su lado con calma, examinando la estancia en la que estábamos con más detalle. Al igual que el salón en el que estuvimos, había cuadros en blanco colgado de las paredes. … No, me equivoco. Había uno que estaba pintado. En él había un plato con una tostada y un huevo frito encima. Aunque la comida en sí era lo que debía llamar más atención, me fijé más en los detalles. Estaba en un comedor grande. Se veían las manos enguantadas de negro de personas sentadas cerca, y los cubiertos junto al plato tenían la marca tan repetitiva que ya había visto antes en otras partes.

"¡Robin! ¡Ya te has despertado! ¿Qué tal el fontanero?" Me preguntó Lily al abrazarme desde detrás.

"¿Qué fontanero?" ¿Qué fontanero? "Si estás hablando de la vejiga, todavía aguanto." Suspiré, imaginándome que sería otra de sus rebuscadas metáforas.

"¡No, hombre! ¡El fontanero! ¡Ya sabes, esa cosa que usas para colgar las cortinas!" Me replicó alegremente al sentarse en frente mía. Guardé algo de silenció, dándole vueltas a aquello en busca de sentido. No tardé en detenerme: era demasiado temprano para buscar un dolor de cabeza. Casi pude sentir el humo saliendo de mi cabeza.

"Estupendo, me imagino." Suspiré, ansioso de cambiar de tema a algo en lo que pudiera participar. Bostecé estirando los brazos. Había dormido bastante bien aquella vez. Bueno, la mayor parte del tiempo. Antes de tener aquel siniestro sueño.

"¡Uy! ¡Perdón! ¿Es demasiado pronto para empezar con mis chaladuras?" Se preocupó el castaño al acercar su rostro al mío. Parpadeé un par de veces, algo somnoliento todavía.

"En el libro que leí anoche nunca era demasiado temprano para las idas de cabeza, pero te agradecería que me des algo de cuartel." Me reí estirando la espalda.

"¡Entendido, mi señor!" Asintió pegando un bote para levantarse e inclinarse hacia mí alzando su falda levemente. Se parecía a las sirvientas al servicio del castillo en Ylisse, la verdad. Me sentí algo reconfortado.

"¿Seguimos por donde íbamos, pues?" Le pregunté, dispuesto a enfrentarme a la siguiente batalla. Me encontraba mejor, y tenía ganas de volver a ver a mis amigos. En especial a ella. El siguiente momento que deberíamos atender sería lo que casi sucedió la noche tras el estallido de la guerra.

"No, no y no, mi querido tornillo suelto. He sido un mal anfitrión y te he estado llevando demasiado rápido. Puedes castigarme si quieres." Me sonrió sensualmente al sacar el hombro por el cuello de su vestido. Solo pude poner mi cara más extrañada. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

"No pasa nada. Tú mismo lo dijiste antes, ¿te acuerdas? 'Cuanto antes acabemos, antes dejaré de ver tu feo careto por aquí'. Aunque estoy encontrando muy fascinante mi tiempo contigo, mi corazón está con ellos. … Me están esperando. Lo sé." Murmuré, distante.

Unos quejidos sollozantes me sacaron de mis pensamientos nostálgicos. Lily había comenzado a morder un pañuelo, lágrimas bajándole de las mejillas.

"¡Robin!" Me llamó, tirándose encima de mí. "¡No digas cosas tan bonitas! ¿Qué vas a hacer si me enamoro de ti?" Me regañó. Eso nunca me lo había llegado a plantear. Mi abogado está como una cabra: realmente podría llegar a enamorarse de mí en ese sentido.

"Siento romperte la ilusión tan de golpe, pero cuando dije que mi corazón está con ellos, me olvidé de mencionar a alguien muy importante para mí." Admití, algo sonrojado. Aún no le había contado aquello.

"¡No sigas más! ¡No quiero que me estropees la sorpresa!" Me mandó al separarse de mí. "¡Qué ilusión! ¡Mi lindo pajarito cazado por una chica! Me pregunto si habrá tomates de por medio…" Canturreó el castaño sentándose mejor entre los cojines.

"No esperes que te hable mucho de ella. No es la relación más sencilla." Le repliqué, algo avergonzado. Verle tan animado con aquel asunto hizo despertar mi lado tímido. Aún no era un asunto que estuviera zanjado, la verdad. Ya me gustaría a mí. *Suspiro*

"¡Entonces sigamos! ¡Cuánto antes lleguemos prosigamos, antes llegaré a conocerla! ¿O la conozco ya?" Se preguntó a sí mismo, mirando al techo con sospecha. Típico de Lily. Y yo soy quien le puso ese nombre. Pero bueno, es alegre. Es difícil no quererle pese a todo.

"Tras la retirada a Ylisse, Chrom se unió a su hermana para iniciar una discusión sobre las medidas que tomarían sobre la guerra. A mí me hubiera gustado participar, pero mis conocimientos por aquel entonces solo se limitaban a la estrategia de los combates: de nada serviría en un consenso de guerra." Me lamenté, triste de no saber en aquel momento todo lo que sabía ahora.

"Así que te pusiste a estudiar como un cosaco, ¿eh?" Lily asintió, sacando un panel en el que comenzó a dibujar infantilmente una figura que asumo que soy yo en frente de un libro.

"Frederick ni siquiera opuso resistencia a que me uniese a ellos, pero en el fondo sabía que no les serviría de nada. Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez debería haber ido… Ylisse no tiene los mejores consejeros precisamente. Muchos de los que seguían en activo fueron los mismos que siguieron al anterior venerable, quien por cierto fue el causante de tantos disgustos con Plegia." Comenté, extendiendo mis manos para que me diera a mí también algo para dibujar. Seguramente acabaría haciendo un esquema de una maniobra táctica, pero me relajaría un poco. Lily sacó de debajo de uno de los cojines lo que le pedí y me proporcionó muchas ceras de colores.

"¿Y qué hicieron los custodios mientras tanto? ¿Y Lissa?" Preguntó el abogado, comenzando a dibujar una chica rubia con una rana en la cabeza.

"Lissa insistió mucho en seguir a Chrom. Como princesa de Ylisse, quería estar a la altura de las circunstancias." Lily estalló en risas de repente. "¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunté, algo molesto por cómo se reía de ella.

" _Altura_. ¡Lissa no es precisamente alta!" Me explicó. De nuevo, fracaso en entender cómo ve las bromas, pero me alivió ver que no estaba mofándose de ella. Y para que conste, la Lissa que me volvió a tapar la nariz mientras dormía antes de enfrentarnos a Grima era más crecidita que lo que las proyecciones de Lily reflejaban. Había pasado bastante tiempo, después de todo…

"En cuanto a los Custodios, Stahl y Vaike se compenetraron para llevar a cuantos pudieran a beber a una taberna. Querían celebrar haber rescatado a Maribelle y halagar el valor que demostró Ricken, y como tal, los dos que menos querían ir acabaron siendo forzados a asistir." Le conté, algo distraído. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me habría gustado ir con ellos, pero realmente necesitaba ponerme al día con las estratagemas de anteriores líderes militares si quería ser de alguna utilidad en lo que nos deparaba el futuro.

"¡Hagamos esto! ¡Tú me das un masaje y yo te cuento cómo les fue!" Me ofertó, bastante entusiasmado con aquella idea. Aquello me pilló desprevenido, la verdad. Pero si todo lo que tenía que hacer para ver a mis colegas hacer de las suyas era dar un masaje a otro amigo, no me parecía un mal trato.

"Hecho." Le sonreí, poniéndome en pie para acercarme a él. Lily comenzó a quitarse el vestido hasta quedarse en paños menores. "Bonitos calzoncillos." Elogié. Tenían estampados de patos. Sí que estaba obsesionado con los patos. *Risas*

* * *

¡Ejem! Veamos con los ojos de ver. Abre las orejas bien, Robin, porque esto es lo que sucedió en cierta taberna de las muy alegres calles ylissenses. Vaike lideraba el paso armando bastante jaleo. Ese trozo de piedra rubia se las había arreglado para hacer que una taza de té tan distinguida como Maribelle fuera con ellos. Cuanto menos, iba agarrada del brazo de Miriel, quien estuvo interesada en medir el pulso de una noble dignándose a bajar a las calles menos transitadas de la ciudad.

En cuanto al sombrero con patas, tu amiguito Ricken iba junto a Vaike, al frente del grupo, ¡siempre muy dispuesto a mostrar su hombría! ¡Sí, señor! De algún modo, Stahl y Kellam lograron convencer a Lon'qu para ir con ellos. … ¿Qué ocurre? … Oye, que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo para nombrarles por sus nombres y no por los apodos que se me ocurren sobre la marcha. ¿Te hubiera gustado más que dijese 'Pelo de repollo y la armadura invisible lograron convencer al super señor espadachín para ir con ellos'? … Ya decía yo. Indignación. … ¿Eh? Oh, claro, perdón. *Indignación*

¡En fin! Sully no tardó en desafiar a Vaike a ver quién podía beber más. La verdad es que me despierta el interés esa chica… ¿Qué debe haber vivido para acabar siendo tan masculina? Me pregunto si seguirá siendo así incluso ahora… ¡Uy! Tenías razón: esto de distraerse es más fácil de lo que parece.

Maribelle estuvo suspirando bastante, ya que al no poder disfrutar ni de un poco de té ni de la compañía de su querida Lissa, la noche no estaba siendo muy de su agrado. Por suerte para ella, tenía a Sumia de su parte, que no era poco. No obstante, observar su alrededor fue una actividad que predominó en ella. Era cierto que nunca antes había estado en un antro como aquel, por lo que la gran cantidad de cosas nuevas le resultó impresionante. Cuando Vaike le trajo una jarra de cerveza para que probase un poco, la noble le echó una buena regañina por la fuerza con la que aporreó el vaso contra la mesa. Sin embargo, sus labios llegaron a probar un poquito ese sabor tan desagradable.

¿A ti te gusta la cerveza, Robin? … Yo soy más de vino. Es un zumo que me hace la risita floja. *Risitas* … ¿Que cuesta imaginarte a Maribelle probando cerveza? Anda, mira a ese cuadro. Así fue más o menos como se vio. … ¡Y esa otra es la cara que puso cuando escupió lo poco que probó! ¡Solo le faltó vomitar sapos y culebras al replicarle al borracho Vaike!

Veamos, ¿qué más? Ricken quiso tomar alcohol, pero el tabernero se negaba a servir eso a menores. Virion tuvo la presteza de ofrecerle un 'vino' que en realidad era zumo normal y corriente. El noble exiliado halló un momento para disculparse con Maribelle por su inoportuna actuación la última vez, más su belleza y su elegancia sacó al galán que dormitaba en él para, cuan abeja, acercarse a la dulce flor de rizados cabellos… Palabras textuales. Se nota, ¿verdad?

La rubia aceptó su disculpa halagada, pero le dejó bien claro lo que pensaba de los hombres baja escala que no tenían ningún otro interés con ella que no fuere el mero cortejo. Jopé, Robin, no me gusta como hablan estos dos. Muy recargados. … No te rías, hombre… Jo…

Vaike se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo intentando hacer que probara toda la clase de licores en la taberna, pero Maribelle no dio su brazo a torcer después de la terrible experiencia que tuvo con la cerveza. Miriel fue más valiente que ella y comenzó a beber más, guiada por la experimentada Sully. Fue escribiendo un registro muy detallado de los cambios que experimentaba.

Stahl por su parte estuvo junto a Ricken y Lon'qu. Él hubo deseado invitar a Frederick con ellos para agradecerle por todo, pero el pobre guardián real era requerido en el consenso de guerra. Por ello, el ánimo de goloso no andaba muy bien, y tampoco su ánimo para emborracharse. Ricken se hubo bebido tres vasos enteros de 'vino', por lo que se sentía muy orgulloso de sí mismo al haber vencido a los adultos junto a él.

Lon'qu no era alguien dado a beber sin razón social, y como nadie le obligaba a ello… *Tosido* Basilio *Tosido*… no lo hacía. En cuanto se coscó que a su lado hubo existido alguien intentando entablar conversación con él, sus sentidos despertaron ante la fantasmagórica presencia de Kellam. Los dos se pusieron a discutir si empleaba alguna técnica ancestral para ocultar su presencia. Miriel se unió a su conversación, algo más suelta que de costumbre, pero siempre soltando sus raros vocablos. ¡El timidín de Lon'qu puso a Ricken de por medio para defenderse de la mujer pelirroja! El pequeñajo estuvo muy orgulloso de ser empleado como escudo humano, pero su tutora de magia se puso a reprenderle sus irresponsables actos al aparecer así en mitad de las negociaciones reales. Sin embargo, Maribelle intervino por él, agradeciéndole que lo hubiera hecho. Hubiera sido un momento enternecedor si Vaike no hubiera tirado su cerveza sobre ella para desafiar a Lon'qu a un duelo para convertirle en su escudero. ¡Nunca antes se había visto a una mujer tan distinguida pegar tan fuerte con un paraguas! ¡Lon'qu se defendió de ella con uñas y dientes, trepando por encima de las mesas y colgándose del techo! Sumia quizás hubiera hecho algo por calmar las cosas, pero se quedó distraída observando su reflejo en la bebida que se hubo procurado. Seguro que esa alitas grises estaba dándole vueltas a la sesera sobre cierta personita… ¿o me equivoco, Robin? *Risas*

* * *

"Te seguiría contando, pero el resto giró en torno a cómo Maribelle se embriagó del aroma a alcohol del que se impregnó su vestido rosa. Vaike luego recibió un buen tirón de orejas." Terminó Lily de narrar, tumbado sobre las almohadas.

Robin se distanció de allí, y aunque sus manos se deslizaban sobre la espalda del castaño, su mente estaba viviendo vívidamente la escena descrita por Lily. El silencio se extendió cómodamente, cada uno disfrutando de lo que podía. Cuando los pensamientos del estratega volvieron a alinearse con 'quiero volver con ellos', sus ojos se fijaron por fin en algo que habían estado observando desde hacía tiempo.

La espalda de su abogado no era precisamente musculosa. No era ni muy delgado ni muy corpulento, simplemente, era. Aunque no había nada distinguible que se pudiera decir de él, había algo fuera de lugar: una marca de nacimiento algo fea. Describía casi un círculo, pero era como si alguien hubiera borrado un dibujo con la manga de su ropa. Ni que eso se pudiera hacer, pero Robin no estaba en condiciones de negar la posibilidad de que aquello pudiera suceder en aquel lugar.

Los tablones del techo comenzaron a abrirse, apartando las lámparas con suavidad. Un cielo nocturno les recibió al otro lado. Antes de que ninguno se diera cuenta, el suelo bajo ellos ya no era un lecho mullido abrigado por sábanas y cojines, sino un acolchado prado verde. Una enorme luna blanca bañaba el valle en el que aparecieron vertiendo su luz apasionadamente, como si hubiera una duendecilla bailoteando en el cielo.

"Sin embargo, su fiesta no tardó en ser puesta en suspensión. Frederick no tardó ni un segundo en patearse cielo y tierra para encontrarles y decirles lo del ataque…" Murmuró Lily, levantándose del suelo, todavía en calzones. "¿Lo tomas tú desde aquí, Robin?" Le preguntó el castaño, algo distraído y distante.

"Claro." Asintió el peliblanco, todavía sentado. Sobre ellos, las estrellas de las constelaciones dibujaron un círculo, a través del cual se proyectaron las imágenes de dos hombres en la salida a un pequeño patio del castillo. Uno de ellos llevaba su cómoda capucha puesta, justo como el que observaba el reflejo al pasado, mientras que el otro se había quitado su habitual capa blanca.

* * *

Había decidido darme un pequeño descanso de mi estudio. Tenía demasiadas ideas en la cabeza, pero irme a dormir no me seducía. No quería reencontrarme con mis pesadillas tan pronto, por lo que me fui a dar una vuelta por el laberíntico palacio. Acabé viendo a Chrom caminar sin rumbo con un aspecto agotado, por lo que decidí unirme a él. El pobre no paraba de suspirar, y desgraciadamente no creo que fuese por mal de amores.

"¿Chrom? ¿Qué haces aquí fuera a estas horas?" Le pregunté al alcanzarle.

"Ah, hola, Robin. Nada." Resopló pesadamente. "Solo estaba pensando en mis cosas." Me explicó. Le hice una mueca sabionda: ya me imaginaba que eso haría, pero no era eso por lo que preguntaba. Mi preocupación por él debió relajarle un poquito. Y aunque fuera solo un poquito, le haría esa preguntas las veces que hiciera falta para aliviar su carga.

"Mañana nos espera un largo día. Frederick irá al norte a solicitar más refuerzos en Regna Ferox. En cuanto a nosotros, partiremos al sur para proteger nuestra tierra de la nueva plaga de los resurrectos. No podemos descuidar nuestra labor como Custodios ni en tiempos tan demandantes." Suspiró, masajeándose el cuello. Me situé detrás suya y le sustituí en los masajes. Sí que estaba tenso.

"Pero antes de eso hay algo que deberías saber." Prosiguió el príncipe, ensombreciendo su mirada. "No todo lo que dijo Gangrel era mentira. Mi padre, el anterior Venerable, le declaró la guerra a Plegia. Duró muchos años… Fue un conflicto salvaje que solo acabó con su muerte, hace quince años. Plegia recuerda su sufrimiento con razón, pero la guerra tampoco fue fácil aquí: nuestras fuerzas se reducían con cada nueva batalla." Ante aquella afirmación, me tensé un poco. Acababa de repasar muchos de los textos concernientes a la antigua guerra. Chrom acababa de soltar un eufemismo.

"Llamaban a filas a granjeros que solo sabían usar el bieldo y los enviaban a la muerte. Al poco tiempo, se acabó la comida y el país entero empezó a desmoronarse." Sin granjeros, ¿quién cultiva la tierra? Me costaba creer que un rey hiciese aquella locura solo para ganar una guerra. ¿Qué le pasaba a aquel loco? … ¿Qué? ¿Que puede que eso sea culpa tuya? No digas tonterías, Lily. Te conoceré desde hace poco, pero es imposible que tú hubieras causado eso. No eres así. …

"Yo era muy pequeño, pero recuerdo bien esos días… y cómo afectaron a Emmeryn." Prosiguió el peliazul, alzando la mirada al cielo, justo como nosotros ahora.

"Una experiencia así debe cambiar a cualquiera." Me lamenté, intentando ponerme en su lugar.

"Así es. ¡Y nuestro padre le dejó un legado horrible cuando ella apenas tenía diez años! La sed de venganza de Plegia… La ira descontrolada de nuestro pueblo… Los dos bandos hicieron a mi hermana responsable de todo." Chrom gimió, afligido por los atormentantes recuerdos que despertaba. "Sus propios súbditos empezaron a insultarla… e incluso a lanzarle piedras. Una de ellas le dejó una cicatriz que todavía es visible…"

* * *

"¿Has oído alguna vez este dicho, Robin? 'El mal engendra mal'." Me interrumpió Lily de pronto, poniéndose en pie para quitarse los calzoncillos.

"¡¿Lily?!" Me extrañé, tapándome los ojos. Sin embargo, cuando por el hueco entre mis dedos me fijé en la cara que estaba poniendo, dejé de cubrirme.

"Yo… ojalá me pudiera morir de una vez. Parece ser que mientras yo exista, siempre voy a causar disgustos aquí y allá. No debí probar aquel plátano azul…" Murmuró con una expresión que nunca antes le había visto. ¿Quién era el hombre desnudo ante mí? Aunque hablaba similar, no parecía Lily. El viento le mecía el cabello castaño enigmáticamente, y la luz de la luna hacía brillar su pelo con tonos dorados.

De repente, se abofeteó ambas mejillas y cerró los ojos.

"¡Perdón! Sigue por favor. Eso de ahora ha sido un pequeño lapsus mental. ¡Igual que las manzanas! ¡Cuando menos te lo esperas, pluf, se convierten en rubís!" Se rió el abogado exhibicionista. Le seguí fulminando con la mirada un rato más, pero cuando entendí que no iba a lograr que me explicase de qué iba aquello, suspiré.

"Haz el favor de al menos ponerte algo encima." Le repliqué.

"¿Qué más da? ¡Aquí estamos en familia! Yo… tú… el otro pajarito que se esconde entre las nubes y el fuego negro… ¡todo es tan perfecto!" Celebró el desvergonzado, revolcándose sobre el césped. … ¿Qué acababa de decir? No… ¿no estábamos solos?

"¡Venga, Robin! ¡Sigue! ¡Yo mientras me buscaré algo de ropa! Acabo de recordar que si mi abuelita me viese ahora, me daría un buen cachete en el culete." Se rió Lily, abriendo una trampilla en el suelo y sacando toda clase de harapos. Sí que tenía una colección de prendas. … ¡¿Era ese el conjunto de bailarina de Olivia?! Si existe algo como los dioses, por favor, oídme. Que Lily no se ponga esa ropa. No te lo imagines, Robin, no te lo imagines…

* * *

¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí. Emmeryn… la pobre…

"Pero nunca mostraba su dolor a nadie. Solo lo veíamos Lissa y yo." Terminó de contar Chrom, apretando los dientes. Una historia terrible, sin duda.

"Tuvo que ser horrible…" Murmuré, intentando compaginar que una persona tan dócil como su hermana pudiera soportar tal carga.

"No sé cómo es capaz de hacer todo eso, Robin." Sonrió de pronto Chrom, alineándose con mis pensamientos. "Para mí sería imposible poner la otra mejilla, como hace ella. A pesar de que nuestro pueblo la denigraba sin piedad, ella curó sus heridas. Trajo a los soldados de vuelta con sus familias. Puso fin a la guerra. Y cuando la moral de Ylisse se recuperó y ellos la 'perdonaron'…" El resentimiento desbordó su mirada, pero fue durante un solo segundo. "Mi hermana nunca les guardo rencor." Por eso pudo calmarse tan pronto.

"Simboliza lo mejor de este Sacro Reino, lo que debemos proteger con más ahínco. Emm es la paz." Musitó tontamente, todavía impresionado por su hermana. "Pero los hombres como el rey Gangrel solo quieren aprovecharse de eso. Él solo entenderá lo que es la paz el día que la encuentra a través de la muerte. Y supongo que habré de ser yo quien se la dé…"

Sin darme cuenta, posé mi mano sobre su hombro. Él no estaba solo en aquello.

"Emmeryn jamás ordenaría su muerte. Y si te soy sincero, tampoco quiero que lo haga." Suspiró con pesadez. … El tiempo le demostraría que Gangrel no es el psicópata que hizo todo lo que hizo. Una vez leí esto: 'Yo soy yo y mis circunstancias'. Aunque Chrom nunca quiso tener nada que ver con el hombre que encontramos en aquella banda de piratas, yo no tardé en descubrir que Gangrel sin corona no era el mismo.

De entre unos matorrales salió un joven misterioso, aquel al que llamábamos 'Marth'.

"Bien dicho, mi señor." Elogió a Chrom. Debía haber estado escuchando. "Buenas noches." Me saludó entonces, sus ojos ocultos tras la máscara de mariposa que siempre traía consigo.

"¿Cómo has entrado aquí?" Se sorprendió el príncipe, buscando con la mirada a los que se suponía que debían estar salvaguardando la zona.

"Por la grieta de la muralla, detrás del arcedo." Confesó el intruso, señalando a los matorrales detrás de sí. … ¿Que qué es un arcedo? Es una zona poblada de arces. En este caso había uno que conectaba con el castillo. … Esa canalla… se debía conocer el castillo como la palma de su mano.

"¿Por ahí? Pero, ¿cómo has…? ¡Ah!" Se sorprendió el peliazul, recordando de pronto cómo podía ser posible aquello. "Un día destrocé parte de la muralla en un entrenamiento con los Custodios. Es solo un agujero pequeño, y creía haberlo ocultado bien, pero…" Sus ojos se posaron en Marth, prueba viviente de que sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

"Vuestro secreto está a salvo conmigo." Sonrió enigmáticamente. Hasta se tuvo que morder los labios para no ponerse a sonreír como una boba. Esa boba…

"Tan solo he venido a daros una advertencia: la vida de la Venerable corre peligro." Reveló tras una pausa dramática. No eran las palabras más fáciles a decir, la verdad, en especial cuando eres alguien que encierra tantos misterios en torno a su persona.

"¿La de Emmeryn? ¡Eso es absurdo! ¡Está constantemente vigilada!" Estalló Chrom, barriendo el aire con un brazo. La mera idea de perderla era más que suficiente para ponerle así. … Marth se quedó callado durante unos segundos, dándole vueltas a cómo reforzar su argumento.

"¿Qué me contestaríais si os dijera… que he visto el porvenir? ¿Me creeríais? Que conozco un futuro en el que asesinan a Emmeryn. Aquí. Esta noche." Planteó el enmascarado.

"¿Que conoces el futuro? ¿Has perdido la cabeza?" Se mosqueo Chrom, mirándola con otros ojos.

"Ya me esperaba esa reacción." Suspiró el peliazul, llevándose una mano a la espada que portaba. "Muy bien, permitidme demostraros que digo la verdad."

Chrom y yo nos pusimos a la defensiva al ser apuntados por su Falchion. ¿Iba a ser ella la elegida de su propia profecía? ¿Había venido aquella noche a dar muerte a Emmeryn? Esas ideas relampaguearon por nuestras mentes, haciendo que nos mirásemos con sospecha y duda. El príncipe llevó su mano a su propia espada, preparado para desenfundar de ser necesario. En cuanto a mí, saqué el grimorio que me compré nada más regresar: Elthunder.

"He venido a salvaros la vida… de él." Indicó con su cabeza, apuntando a unos matorrales.

El asesino que en ellos se agazapaba salió corriendo hacia Chrom, descubierta su presencia. Marth lanzó su Falchion al aire y pegó un salto con pirueta de espaldas. Al volver a agarrar su espada, así como hizo en Regna Ferox, dio volteretas hacia adelante y desencadenó un letal tajo descendente sobre la espalda del asesino que pasó bajo a él. El sonido de su arma resonó agudamente.

El asesino iba vestido con muñequeras con cuchillas, y una capa de dos puntas fue sesgada por el filo de Marth. Dolorosamente, se desplomó en el suelo, intentando retorcerse para escapar del abrazo de la muerte.

"¿Esto os parece suficiente prueba?" Nos preguntó al estirar su brazo armado con chulería. Sin duda esa pose logró hacernos dudar a Chrom y a mí, quienes no cabíamos más en nuestro asombro.

"Sí…" Asintió el capitán, sudor bajándole de la mejilla.

Entonces se percató de algo que se le había escapado a aquel vidente. Otra sombra salió del vergel y pegó un brinco que casi llegó a la copa de un árbol. Aquella vez, su objetivo era el arrogante joven de espaldas. Al moverse para apartarse de la trayectoria de su ataque, Marth resbalo con la espada del anterior asesino, esquivando por muy poco su ataque. De hecho, el golpe partió por la mitad su máscara, revelando así, por fin, que no era un hombre. … … … ¿Qué? Oh, perdona. Me había distraído un poco. Aún no consigo explicar cómo pudo ocultar su largo cabello hasta entonces.

Chrom cargó a su lado para contestar a aquel último atacante. Al alcanzarle en la barriga, le hizo perder el equilibrio y acabó dando trompes por el suelo, desgarrado. Luci- ¡Quiero decir! Marth guardó silencio, con la mirada perdida. Estoy seguro de que miles de pensamientos recorrerían su cabeza en esos momentos. Probablemente estaría aterrada de que pudiéramos verle la marca en su ojo izquierdo.

"Espera, ¿eres una mujer?" Se percató Chrom, agudo como nunca. Marth sonrió arrogantemente, cubriéndose la mitad de su cara de un modo similar a su primo. Ya le conocerás. Te caería bien.

"Y toda una actriz, aunque me sorprende que no os hayáis dado cuenta antes." Nos reprochó, dando varios pasos hacia atrás. Ay… incluso entonces estuvo guardándose todo para ella…

Un estruendo cercano nos volvió a alertar. El ataque todavía no había acabado. … …

* * *

"Robin. ¡Robin! ¡Roooobiiiiiin!" Lily me llamó a centímetros de mí, abanicando su mano delante de mi cara.

"¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí, perdona. Es solo que… me alegro de volver a verla sin esa máscara. De verdad, eso es todo." Me reí nerviosamente, alejándome de él. Ya no estaba tumbado en el suelo, sino de pie. Y detrás de mí había un banco con el que me tropecé y me caí, sentándome sobre él.

"Ya, claro. Y voy yo, y me lo como con patatas. Tú lo que estás es… ¡pensando en el fantástico pelo que tiene!" Me acusó Lily, haciendo que casi se me parara el corazón. Típico de Lily.

"Esto… sí. ¡Sí! Eso es. Heheh. Yo, eh… bueno, lo cierto es que sí que pienso que tiene un pelo bonito." Aunque no es lo único que pienso que… …

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza de golpe, asustado de que me hubiera leído los pensamientos otra vez. No parecía haberlo hecho, a juzgar por la ceja que enarcó. Tosí un par de veces para aclararme la voz.

"L-la cuestión es que entablamos una batalla, ¿vale? ¿Quieres que me ponga a decirte el plano general de los asaltantes, los luchadores que nos reunimos para enfrentarnos a conflicto o qué?" Le pregunté, dándole muchas cosas en las que pensar para que su cabeza de chorlito no acabara dándose cuenta.

"Quiero conocerla." Dijo de pronto el castaño. "Bueno, realmente sería más bien un 'quiero volver a verla'. Ya te dije que nos conocíamos de hace tanto tiempo como años tengo. ¡Cielos, Robin! ¡Hay que ver lo bien que os conserváis los dos!" Sonrió Lily, totalmente ido. Me pregunto si alguna vez lograré entender por qué insiste tanto en que ya nos conoce… Yo estoy seguro de no haberle visto nunca, y mucho menos haberle dado nombre. Digo yo que me acordaría… Oh. Espera.

"¡Vamos, Robin! ¡Tenemos que coger los mejores asientos para ver la batalla!" Me animó el abogado al tirarme de la manga de la ropa. En algún momento se había puesto una bata de baño, pero al menos era una mejora.

Tras dar unos cuantos pasos en el valle, una niebla blanquecina nos rodeó. Tras disiparse, aparecimos en una vieja mansión, rota de antigua que era.

"Ups, este no era el lugar. Debe haber interferido él." Susurró el chico de ojos verdes, pensativo.

Tan rápido como hubo dicho aquello, otra niebla nos rodeó y nos dejó en otro lugar. Este otro era una cámara oscura con dos cuatro asientos. Lily se sentó en el de la derecha y me hizo sentarme a su lado. Una luz se proyectó sobre una enorme pantalla blanca. *Suspiro* Aún tengo que pedirle que me deje ese grimorio, si es que utiliza uno. Ya ni sé lo que pensar…

* * *

Desde los jardines, para alcanzar la cámara de Emmeryn se podía acceder desde dos entradas. La izquierda daba directamente a su cuarto tras recorrer dos salones con columnas, y otro a la derecha desde el segundo. Si querías llegar hasta la Venerable, debías alcanzar esta última sala. Por la entrada derecha, accedías a dos habitaciones contiguas, las cuales conectaban con las otras dos con largos pasillos con columnas cada cierta distancia. A mitad del acceso había un acceso por el que se conectaban los pasillos entre sí, suponiendo un peligro de más enemigos. Y recuerda, solo bastaba un oponente para suponer una amenaza a la vida de Emmi.

¿Que por qué la he llamado así? Chrom se dirigió así a ella cuando le juró que jamás la abandonaría a su suerte. La muy lela pretendía que huyéramos a costa de su vida… Yo hubiera pensado en otras formas más eficaces si realmente quisiera deshacerme de nosotros, pero Emmeryn era tan agradable y tan bien intencionada que jamás nos insultaría con la esperanza de que la abandonásemos. … No te sorprendas. Mentir para proteger a mis seres queridos es una estrategia que me he visto obligado a emplear más veces de las que quisiera. … ¿Tú también? … Lo digo porque se te nota en la cara.

Pero bueno. Nos enfrentábamos a jinetes, asesinos, espadachines, soldados con hachas, lanceros e incluso magos oscuros. Valldar reunió un buen grupo de sicarios para aquella noche. Sin embargo, en el escenario había actores que no estuvieron en el reparto. Me refiero a mí, aunque Luci- quiero decir, Marth tampoco tenía un rol previo. Por no hablar de que por el agujero en forma de lágrima de su Falchion comenzó a brillar. … Ella tampoco comprendía muy bien la razón de aquello. Es uno de los misterios que rodea a aquella vieja espada que todavía no hemos resuelto.

El reparto: Chrom y Stahl defendieron la entrada este. Lissa y Sumia se atrincheraron con Emmeryn, ayudadas por alguien a quien todavía no conoces: Phila. Es la que manda en la orden de pegasos Ylissense antes de que… bueno. No he dicho nada. Al otro lado del pasillo, Lon'qu se concentró para el combate, ignorando cómo las borrachas de Sully y, esto me sorprende decirlo, Miriel acusaban a Kellam de protegerlas cuando menos se lo esperaban. '¡No existe aparato capaz de encontrar tus escrúpulos!' fue lo que le dijo una de las pelirrojas al hombretón. El pobre no estaba acostumbrado a ser reñido, y mucho menos por aquello, pero aquel sentimiento era uno que las dos mujeres compartían. Lon'qu le agradeció en silencio que las acaparase, pues así él podría concentrarse en su tarea.

Ahora entiendo por qué ni Maribelle ni Vaike aparecieron. Entre que el segundo se hinchó a beber y que la primera acabó emborrachándose pasivamente, ambos no estaban en condiciones para pelear. Era por ello que Frederick se aseguró de que no se metiesen en más líos y que se intentasen despertar para unirse en cuanto pudieran. Ricken y Virion seguían frescos como las rosas. El mago se había picado con Lon'qu porque éste no le reconocía como un hombre hecho y derecho. En cuanto al segundo… digamos que estar en una habitación con tantos espejos no le sentó muy bien. … Créeme, pocas veces vas a conocer a un personaje como Virion. Tuvo que quedarse atrás, junto con los que estaban demasiado afectados por el alcohol.

Por último, Marth se encargó de cubrir ella sola la conexión entre los pasillos. Ese sería un punto clave en la pelea, por lo que me uní a ella para asegurarme de que no flanqueasen a nuestros aliados al mismo tiempo que aligerábamos su carga al llamar la atención en otro frente.

¿La estrategia? Resistir la invasión e ir retrocediendo hasta llegar al punto de luchar codo con codo. Las primeras oleadas serían de reconocimiento y búsqueda del objetivo. En cuanto encontrasen resistencia, reforzarían su empuje. Ahí retrocederíamos y nos agruparíamos los unos con los otros en espacios cerrados donde la desventaja numérica no pudiese suponer un problema.

Los grupos elegidos fueron algo improvisados, pero era una situación de emergencia. Debíamos contestar todo lo rápido que pudiésemos, o Emmeryn realmente moriría.

Hacía tiempo que Chrom y Stahl no formaban equipo, pero si estaban oxidados en sus combinaciones, no lo parecían. Tras dominar un par de batallas en su frente, apareció un tipo con pinta de no querer estar allí. Gaius. Un ladronzuelo de ropa de cuero cuyo cabello era tan naranja como las zanahorias. Si le registras la ropa, podrás encontrar caramelos, chucherías… todo alimento con sabor dulce está en su posesión, y si no es en su posesión, está en sus miras.

Usando palabras tuyas, es un ladrón de caramelos. Gaius mostró rápidamente que no tenía nada que ver con la misión de asesinar a la Venerable. En cuanto Chrom se le ocurrió la idea de solicitar su ayuda, Stahl sacó de una bolsa una hogaza de pan con azúcar y aceite. … Estás babeando, Lily. *Risas*

Gaius debió pensar lo mismo que tú, porque lo que exigió a cambio de sus servicios fue aquella hogaza de pan de Stahl. El caballero mostró su negativa a ceder el postre que con tanta codicia hubo obtenido: te sorprendería saber lo disputadas que estaban las pastelerías en Ylisse. Así nació una especie de rivalidad entre esos dos, y para intervenir entre ambos, Chrom sacó de su alforja unos dulces que le preparó Lissa antes. El resto del encuentro… digamos que la motivación que llevó a ambos a luchar con todas sus fuerzas tenía algo que ver con que el que derrotase a más asaltantes se quedaría con esa golosa recompensa. Chrom hubiera apreciado un poquitín que se hubieran mostrado más interesados en salvar a su hermana, pero ya les daría una regañina luego. Había logrado proteger la bolsa de oro que estuvo dispuesto a ceder para comprar los servicios de Gaius, después de todo. … Me alegro de que te guste.

¿Sabes lo que es un Taguel, Lily? Son unas criaturas cambiaformas que siendo humanos con largas orejas de conejo con bigotes y cola, pueden adoptar la forma de una liebre inmensa capaz de asestar patadas mortíferas. Ágil, noble y vivaz. Me hubiera encantado visitar alguna vez un poblado taguel antes de que fuese destruido unos años atrás por los cazadores…

Palne es la última superviviente de dicha especie. Realmente no sabemos si existen otros como ella, pero hasta hoy no se han encontrado ninguno… y si realmente siguen vivos, espero que no cometan el error de relacionarse con los humanos… Ya les hemos causado suficiente dolor… … Gracias, Lily, pero me temo que no todas las personas que conozcan serán como yo o como Emmeryn.

Palne tenía el cabello castaño. Sus largas orejas salían como coletas, sobre las cuales su pelo se enroscó en trenzas. Llevaba una armadura ligera rosa que no le cubría mucho, pero los taguel nunca se avergonzaban de sus cuerpos. Sobre la tela peluda que le cubría las caderas llevaba una bolsita blanca con utensilios que nosotros los humanos no comprendíamos que pudieran ser útiles.

Aunque Phila y Sumia salieron a interceptarla cuando apareció por los pasillos internos del palacio, Marth les dijo que Palne estaba de nuestro lado. La taguel misma estuvo sorprendida de que la profetisa estuviera tan acertada, pues una deuda con los humanos la llevó a buscar devolverles el favor por última vez antes de desentenderse de esa especie. Inmediatamente después, la taguel adoptó su verdadera forma y agudizó sus sentidos para detectar hasta los enemigos más sigilosos. … Los taguel no son mascotas, Lily, no puedes quedártela. Bueno, a no ser que cases con ella, pero creo que habrá alguien que tenga algo que decir al respecto. *Risas*

El combate en las salas del oeste fue algo… divagante. Los que no estaban controlados por el alcohol luchaban con prudencia, pero Kellam se veía obligado a recibir todos los golpes que las locas de las pelirrojas iban a recibir. Ricken hubiese disfrutado de luchar para demostrarle a Lon'qu que era un hombre adulto en pleno derecho, pero al ver a Kellam luchar tan de cerca prefirió concentrarse en la batalla y ayudar a poner a salvo a las 'doncellas en apuros'. Cuando Sully casi le oyó llamarlas así, estuvo muy cerca de darle una patada como el 'adulto' petulante que era. Si pensáis en virilidad, la primera persona en la que os debéis fijar es en ella. Mientras tanto, Lon'qu cortaba a sus oponentes en silencio y letalidad. Cuando él miraba a Sully, solo veía a la mujer que era, por muy vasta que pudiese ser.

Al poco rato regresó Frederick con otro grupo de soldados del castillo. La resistencia en esa sección del castillo hizo que los oponentes redirigiesen sus fuerzas hacia Marth y yo. Cuando me dirigí a Marth para pedirle que luchásemos juntos, esta se mostró evasiva, casi como si no se pudiera fiar de mí. Admito que me dolió un poco su actitud, pero era cierto que aún no nos conocíamos. Aun así, en alguna parte de mí pude saber que podía confiar en ella con mi vida. El tiempo me demostró que estuve en lo cierto.

Marth peleaba con fiereza. Sus golpes circulares se sucedían el uno al otro con tanta velocidad que apenas le dejaba tiempo a su oponente para reaccionar. Estaba bien atenta a sus alrededores, y aunque una vez fue acorralada por un jinete y un mago, supo salir de la tesitura atacando primero al mago acortando las distancias y preparándose para recibir el ataque del jinete que la persiguió. Estaba muy acostumbrada a pelear, y debo confesar sentí por ella una increíble admiración.

Aunque ella no lo quisiera, realmente no estaba dejando muchos asaltantes para mí, por lo que en vez de pelear separados, me quedé detrás suya para cubrirla como fuese necesario. Cuando se dio cuenta de las bolas eléctricas que acertaban a los enemigos que ella pretendía lacerar, me mandó una mirada tan intensa como amenazante. Pensé '¿otra como Chrom que no se fía de a dónde apunto la mano?'. Pasé a luchar a su lado con la espada. Así si realmente desconfiaba de mí, podría apuñalarme cuando quisiera. … Me llegué a preguntar si le había hecho algo malo antes y por eso me odiaba…

Hubo un encontronazo de espadachines en el que ella tuvo las de perder por inferioridad de músculo. Hubiera retrocedido, pero estaba siendo presionada por dos hachas a la vez. Una mujer normal y corriente habría sido machacada bajo un ataque semejante. Corrí hacia ellos y logré llamar la atención de uno, consiguiendo así que se apartase de ella. Era fuerte, pero no era rápido, y convertí esa debilidad en su perdición al acorralar sus movimientos con unas estocadas veloces que me dieron la oportunidad de cortarle el pecho.

Por supuesto, no todos los oponentes que llegaban hasta nosotros se quedaban para encontrar su muerte. Algunos intentaban escabullirse para matar a Emmeryn por su propia cuenta. Era a aquellos a los que Palne machacaba. Sumia se empeñó en combatir a su lado, pero siempre se dirigió a ella con respeto. No me sorprendió ver que la amante de los animales se llevase bien con ella.

Finalmente, apareció… él. Valldar. El hombre al que acabaría conociendo como 'Padre'. El mismo que veía en mis sueños. El lánguido y esbelto hombre oscuro de mirada rojiza y túnicas de mago oscuro.

Debía estar allí para acabar con la Venerable y robar el emblema de fuego. No se lo permití. La magia que traía era oscura y nauseabunda, pero rompí a través de sus ataques con mi propia magia eléctrica. Sabía de lo que era capaz –ya lo había visto en mis pesadillas–, por lo que no me corté en ir con todo.

Marth se quedó algo entumecida después de tanta batalla, pero cuando le pedí fieramente que me ayudase, no tardó en darse cuenta de que realmente la consideraba una aliada. Valldar murmuró algo sobre otro intruso que no debía estar allí, pero según se hundía la Falchion en su abdomen, ese quejido no le sirvió de mucho más. Marth hubo sido realmente rápida, como si pudiese cambiar el destino con sus propias manos en aquel movimiento. Un humo morado salió de su cuerpo, cubriéndole hasta que no quedó rastro de él.

Ahora entiendo por qué me dolió tanto la cabeza justo después. Había intentado controlarme, pero no lo logró. Estaba demasiado débil después del ataque de Marth. Nada más volverse, ella me apuntó con su ensangrentado filo. En su mirada había fuego, pero no era eso lo único que vi: había miedo, preocupación, vacilación… Me duele pensar ahora en las razones que la motivaron a ponerse así conmigo. Sin embargo, por fin apartó su espada, murmurando una agotada disculpa. Cuando me preocupé por ella al acercarme, ella me dio su espalda, ocultando la marca en su ojo. Lentamente, se volvió hacia mí.

"Prométeme que protegerás al príncipe con tu vida." Me pidió, su mirada guardando más dolor del que creía posible.

"Lo haré, pero no porque sea el príncipe de Ylisse. Haré lo imposible por Chrom porque es mi mejor amigo… y aún es solo el principio." Le sonreí. Estaba entusiasmado con lo que estaba viviendo. No podía expresar con palabras lo feliz que me sentía de que hubieran sido ellos quienes me encontrasen en el prado sureño.

Entonces Marth me sonrió. No era arrogante o victoriosa, sino feliz. Atraído por un extraño sentimiento, le habría hecho más preguntas, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella se marchó. La batalla había concluido.

* * *

"Me hubiera gustado señalar de lo que hablaron Phila y Sumia sobre Cordelia, sobre cómo Lissa regañaba a su hermana por pedirnos que la abandonásemos, o sobre cómo Chrom nos dirigía una mirada de vez en cuando a mí y a Lucina, preocupado por nosotros." Murmuró Robin con desgana, hundiéndose en su sitio. Había acabado exhausto: la reproducción de imágenes delante suya había ido más rápido de lo que él podía narrar, por lo que se comió muchas cosas por cuestión de necesidad. Se quedó insatisfecho.

"No te sulfures tanto, hombre. Al menos ya sabemos que el cine no es muy compatible con nuestro estilo narrativo. No sé ni en lo que estaba pensando." Se sulfuró Lily en lugar del estratega.

Robin se quedó callado durante un largo rato. La luz ahora solo proyectaba imágenes en blanco. Manchas negras salían de vez en cuando en la pantalla, pero desaparecían casi tan rápido como aparecían.

"¡De todos modos, es que son muchos personajes! ¡Tú lo has hecho bien, Robin! Tú y yo debemos centrarnos en ti, pues es _tu_ historia. Está bien querer ver a los demás, pero tú eres el personaje principal. Puedes dedicarles unas palabras a los demás justo como has hecho ahora, pero no nos vamos a poner a ver sus vidas con pelos y señales ahora. "Se rió dulcemente el castaño.

"Cierto." Asintió el peliblanco, algo más tranquilo. Cuanto menos se demorase, antes regresaría.

"Y ya decía yo que era extraño que le dedicases más palabras a ti y a Lucina. ¡Llegué a pensar por un momento que ella era tu cazadora, mi feliz pájaro!" Comentó Lily alegremente, posando sus manos en su sitio y alzando las piernas sobre su cabeza.

"E-eso sería una conclusión precipitada, ¿no crees? Aún no sabes lo suficiente de ella, al fin y al cabo." Comentó Robin, poniéndose algo nervioso. Que Lily se hubiera puesto a hacer el pino en su asiento no le ayudaba mucho: la pequeña bata que le cubría se dio la vuelta. Pegó otro bote con las manos y se dio la vuelta para aterrizar de pie. Entonces se volvió a su cliente y le dedicó una sonrisa.

"Vamos a otra parte, polluelo. Que quiero ponerme mi ropa de siempre. ¡Suficiente cosplay!" De nuevo, Robin soltó un suspiro al escuchar sus chaladuras. ¿Qué sería ese 'cosplay' del que hablaba? Seguro que no era nada importante, aunque con Lily nunca se sabía.

"Oh, también podría hacer que fueras tú el que hiciese cosplay. ¿Y si te convierto en una mujer?" Se preguntó de pronto Lily, entusiasmado.

"¡Lily!" Se mosqueó el peliblanco con impaciencia.

"Era broma, hombre. Aunque creo que serías un bellezón como mujer. Tal vez lo haga mientras duermas." Aquellas palabras le ganaron una colleja. "Jope, hombre. Ya sé que darle alas a un loco no es la mejor de las ideas, pero tampoco tienes por qué cortármelas." Se quejó el castaño, agarrando el pomo de la puerta oscura que se camuflaba con la pared.

* * *

 **Este capítulo me ha servido para darme cuenta de que, por mucho que me gustase a mí, no siempre podré tratar a todos los personajes en la batalla. Como dijo Lily, son muchos, y la historia gira en torno a Robin. Creo que tal y como estoy haciendo las cosas es suficiente. Extenderme más sería demasiado, y se haría muy pesado (al menos para mí).**

 **Como sea. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, que ya vayáis viendo quien es cierta cazadora y que os haga tanta ilusión como a mí ver lo que pasa. A más ver, pequeños saltamontes. *Guiño, guiño* *Codo, codo***


	8. Capítulo 8: Los tipos de lluvia

**Los tipos de lluvia**

Un trajeado Lily guió a Robin a través de una serie de habitaciones espaciosas e iluminadas. En todas ellas había un cuadro enorme y con el mismo paisaje. En la primera, el pescador retratado miraba pasivamente el cebo que flotaba junto a su barca. En la segunda, dejó su caña y se volvió para mirar a su alrededor. En la tercera, sus ojos estaban mirando fijamente a Robin cuando éste entró, pero no le siguió.

"¿La gente en los cuadros está viva?" Preguntó el peliblanco con curiosidad, un sudor bajándole la frente. Tenía un mal presentimiento de aquello.

"Podríamos preguntarnos lo mismo de la gente en los libros." Contestó el castaño al abrir la puerta a la siguiente sala. Cuando Robin entró y miró al lugar donde encontraría el cuadro, donde debía estar el pescador había una silueta recortada, como si hubiese salido del cuadro.

"No, pero me refiero a la gente de los cuadros de aquí." Se corrigió Robin, mirando con inquietud a sus alrededores, en busca del trozo que faltaba. No estaba ni tirado sobre la alfombra ni colgando de la lámpara, y no había otros posibles lugares en los que esconderse.

"¿Sabes? Una vez empecé a pensar que en realidad yo soy un personaje de ficción. En que solo soy la creación de un escritor de otro mundo." Meditó en voz alta, observando el techo con desgana.

"Interesante… ¿llegaste a alguna conclusión?" Se interesó el peliblanco, intentando olvidarse del pescador.

"No realmente. No tengo modo de comunicarme con él, y por muchos ases que tenga bajo la manga, no puedo dejar este lugar para ir a visitarle." Murmuró mientras se sacaba una baraja compuesta solo de ases.

Cruzaron la cuarta puerta, la cual llevaba a una terraza decorada con enredaderas que trazaban espirales sobre las columnas. Lily se acercó a un carrito casualmente cargado de dulces. Mientras tanto, Robin se volvió a mirar atrás. En el centro de la habitación que dejaron, estaba el pescador.

Era un hombre mayor, con boina y ropa grises. Aunque su mirada era plácida al principio, algo terrible sucedió. Como si su cuerpo se retorciera sobre sí mismo, apretándose amenazadoramente, el anciano se encorvó con una sonrisa sádica. Se le cayó la boina. De su calva comenzó a crecer pelo peliblanco. Sus ojos dejaron de ser verdes para buscar tonos dorados.

"Robin, ¿te apetece algo de picar? Tu nombre es de un pajarito, así que ven a picotear como tal." Se rió el abogado infantilmente, colocando los platos del carrito sobre la mesa de patas metálicas.

Desvió la mirada solo unos instantes, pero fueron suficientes como para que la puerta que le separaba de aquella aberración se cerrase de golpe y una capa de metal la sellase, rompiendo incluso el picaporte en la caída de la placa.

Aunque las locuras a las que Robin estaba acostumbrado solían terminar a esas alturas, justo cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para unirse a su anfitrión, violentos porrazos se escucharon al otro lado. Después, un desgarrado grito que parecía provenir de un lugar muy profundo.

"¡RoooOOoBiiiIInnnNn!"

"¡Roooobiiiin! ¿Prefieres el pastel de arándanos o el de queso?"

El peliblanco retrocedió unos pasos, asustado. Era la primera vez que se sentía amenazado desde que llegó a aquel lugar. Sin ir más lejos, tenía miedo. La voz que había pronunciado su nombre… una de las voces… le inundó de un temor que le era inquietantemente familiar.

"¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!" Estalló el estratega al volverse al castaño. La expresión de este fue apagándose poco a poco, terminando con un suspiro.

"Verás… resulta que mi bufete es el único de la zona… así que es normal que la gente en la cola se ponga algo… impaciente." Se explicó, gesticulando mucho con las manos.

"¿Y ese era uno de ellos? ¿Y cómo es que sabe mi nombre?" Interrogó Robin al acercarse a él, fulminándole con la mirada para sacarle las respuestas.

"Bueno, ¿por qué no nos calmamos? Además, esa pregunta puedes contestarla tú mismo." Replicó al resumir su deleite del pastel de arándanos. Robin se sentó al otro lado, frunciendo el ceño.

"Si es alguien como yo que está muerto… y por el tono en su voz me odia… ¿es alguien que maté en mis batallas?"

"Tú lo has dicho. Pero no te sientas mal. La gente que no eligió morir y que no tuvo tiempo para aceptar la muerte suele ser así de rencorosa." Animó Lily, deslizando el plato con la tarta de queso hacia su cliente.

"¿A dónde nos llevarás una vez acabe el juicio?" Preguntó Robin con un hilo de voz, triste y distante.

"Tres, cuatro, cinco… ¡Pero bueno! ¡Ya llevas más de dos preguntas en menos de cinco minutos! ¡Calla y come, que debemos seguir! ¡Y esta vez narro yo!" Aunque intentó imbuirle fuerza a base de exclamaciones, parecieron rebotar contra la barrera que era su penuria.

Repartida la regañina del loco, los hierros de las barandillas se doblaron para formar un círculo, en el cual se proyectaban las imágenes de un paso montañoso.

"Está bien… perdón." Susurró el agotado estratega, masajeándose el tabique y descansando la mirada.

* * *

Antes de empezar, te hablaré un poco de la perfección, Robin. He conocido a muchas personas a lo largo de mis años. … No sé si esa unidad de medida de tiempo es apropiada, pero mejor lo dejo ahí. La cuestión es que he visto a muchos obsesionarse con la idea de ser perfectos.

La perfección no es para quien la busca. Si se quiere ser perfecto, y perfecto es ser bueno en todo, se será bueno en todo menos en humildad y en seguridad. Primero, ¿qué tiene de divertido ser perfecto? Segundo… ¿de qué sirve ser perfecto si no puedes proteger a tus camaradas?

"¡Nina! ¡Cya! ¡No!" Gritó una pelirroja a lomos de su pegaso. Frente a ella, criaturas aladas no paraban de caer una tras otra, abatidas por una lluvia ascendente de flechas.

"¡Márchate! ¡Ve a proteger al príncipe!" Le ordenó la veterana que fue su tutora durante tantos años. Una flecha le había alcanzado en el hombro, perforando la armadura plateada que llevaba. Su pelo era canoso, y las arrugas denotaban su experiencia… más eso palidece ante el filo de una cuchara… ¡quiero decir, de una pala! ¡No! ¡Espada!

"¿Y dejaros aquí? ¡Ni hablar! ¡No os abandonaré de ese modo!" Insistió la pelirroja, apretando su agarre alrededor de la lanza.

Sus ojos se enrojecieron por el empuje de las lágrimas que gritaban en el trasfondo de su desgarrado corazón. … ¿Pasa algo? ¿Demasiada poesía? … Te quedaste con ganas de hablar de otros de los personajes la última vez, así que se me ocurrió empezar por ella. Ojala fuera una escena más feliz. Tengo pañuelos preparados.

"¡Cordelia!" Aquella llamada de atención fue como muchas otras que hubo escuchado de su tutora. Sin embargo, por eso mismo fue devastador. Cuando intercambiaron miradas una última vez, Cordelia entendió que le estaba suplicando que se fuera de allí. Si se quedaba, moriría.

Apretando los dientes y con la vista borrosa, la pelirroja puso rumbo hacia vosotros, dejando atrás a la acrobática figura de su "madre" danzando sobre un tornado de flechas que después caía en los inmóviles cadáveres de sus compañeras. Los nigromantes son unos engendros, y espero de corazón que no sepas de lo que estoy hablando, Robin.

En fin. ¿Qué era lo que estabais haciendo vosotros de todos modos? ¿Escoltar a un jerarca corrupto? He visto muchos reinos sufrir por la corrupción en el poder, pero me asombra que en uno como el vuestro conviva tanta diversidad. Emmeryn, los consejeros de su padre, los generales locos que guiaron a los granjeros a la batalla. Esa es una dialéctica bastante interesante. ¿Debería un líder ser ingenuo y permitir que los astutos obren a su antojo mientras entre dentro de lo permisible o convendría más que el líder controle a sus seguidores para alcanzar un buen puerto? Interesante, pero algo me dice que nos podríamos tirar hablando de eso horas. *Tosido* Tu cara *Tosido* Y ahora mismo no estamos para pausas.

Em… veamos…

* * *

Lily se cruzó de brazos mientras se inclinaba hacia la pantalla.

"¿Es que no lo ves bien?" Preguntó Robin, cortando otro trozo de su suave pastel con el tenedor. El castaño pegó un bote para volverse a él y sacudir las manos.

"¡Lo veo perfectamente, ya no necesito gafas! Verás… es que ahora que me doy cuenta… no es tan sencillo como lo haces parecer. Hablar de estrategia." Se explicó encogiéndose de hombros. "¡Puedo hablar de zanahorias, de cucharas y de bermudas! Pero cuando intento pensar en cómo exponer una escaramuza…"

"Para bien o para mal, un jinete wyvern conocido como Vasto aterrizó sobre el jerarca y lo mató antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de quién era en realidad. Me sonaba su cara, pero mi amnesia mantuvo mis dudas en alza. Aunque era la misma persona que guió a Emm en sus primeros años de líder, también fue el bastardo que vendía información a los plegianos asaltantes. Fue el responsable de que se atentase contra la vida de la Venerable la noche anterior. Lo sé porque figuraba entre los documentos que pude recolectar tras la guerra." Contó el estratega dándole vueltas a un trozo de pastel, distraído.

"Nos recibió un destacamento desde el frente y otro de wyverns desde el aire en nuestro flanco derecho. Mientras Frederick y Kellam se bastaron para enlentecer el empuje por tierra, Ricken y Virion vigilaron el movimiento en nuestro flanco, lanzando flechas y hechizos de viento para repeler sus arremetidas. La batalla se estancó un poco hasta que recibimos refuerzos de la retaguardia. Con la llegada de Sully y Sumia logramos inclinar la balanza a nuestro favor."

"Agraviado por la pérdida de su ventaja, Vasto se echó encima de Chrom, reclamando su cabeza real. No la consiguió, como es evidente. Chrom siempre fue algo temerario, pero de ahí a la genialidad hay un paso. En este caso, el paso que dio fue tirarse sobre el wyvern de Vasto, en pleno vuelo. Forcejearon un poco. Mientras yo llamaba a Sumia como un loco para que le apoyara, el príncipe se las arregló para tirar al jinete de su wyvern. Tras decapitar al wyvern con la Falchion, saltó hacia Sumia. Estoy seguro de que no fui el único que pegó un suspiro al verle reírse como quien no quiere la cosa. Gaius le pegó un buen tirón de orejas cuando pisó tierra. Algo de que debía actuar más de acuerdo a su puesto como príncipe. Se notaba que todavía no conocía muy bien a Chrom, pero sé que estaba impresionado en el fondo. Yo lo estaba." Terminó con una nota más positiva.

"Y así, niños y niñas, es cómo el maestro lo hace. ¡Bravo, Robin, bravo! ¡Y en un tiempo record!" Aplaudió Lily con una amplia sonrisa. El peliblanco torció una sonrisa en respuesta, pero carecía de más de la mitad de la mitad potente del entusiasmo de Lily.

"Gracias… pero aún no he terminado." Replicó, ensombreciendo su mirada. El castaño puso cara de sorpresa, pero al mirar al cielo y ver a un pájaro esquivar varias gotas que le disparaban las nubes, se acordó.

* * *

Mientras Miriel no paraba de incomodar a Lon'qu con sus extrañas preguntas y acercándose a él para estudiar los efectos de su timidez más de cerca, Stahl no podía estarse quieto.

"¿No creéis que deberíamos ir a ayudar?" Aunque era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta, ya era la vigésima vez que la pensaba. Vaike y Lissa se volvieron para mirarle, sentados tranquilamente en el asiento de conductor del carro, interrumpiendo un juego de manos.

"Aunque es noble que te preocupes por ellos, no te debes de olvidar de nuestra tarea aquí, Stahl." Dijo una rubia que salió del interior del carruaje. Entonces miró a Vaike con una mirada desagradada. "Hazte a un lado, ¿quieres? Quiero sentarme junto a Lissa." Le exigió indemnemente.

"¿Y a mí qué? ¿No ves que estamos ocupados?" Se cabreó el musculoso rubio, devolviéndole la mirada con el doble de intensidad.

"¿Es que además de sordo eres ciego? Lissa tiene otras prioridades en mente, y está claro que antes que tú va una servidora." Reprochó. Lissa murmuró algo para intentar pacificarlos, pero entre las chispas que saltaban entre ellos y la tensión que acumulaba Stahl, no podía atender a las dos cosas a la vez.

Por ello, se hizo a un lado para que su amiga y El maestro pudieran seguir teniendo su "pelea de enamorados", o como Lissa lo llamaría luego para meterse un poco con ella y sacarse unas risas.

"Verás, Stahl. Incluso si fuéramos allí arriba, solo estorbaríamos. Cuantos más seamos, más difícil sería moverse, y con un precipicio al lado no querríamos tropezar." Explicó plácidamente la risueña princesa, repitiendo palabra por palabra lo que le conté antes de partir para tranquilizarla.

"Pero…"

"Aunque yo también estoy algo preocupada por ellos, no es como si no les estuviésemos siendo de ayuda permaneciendo aquí: saben que si tienen problemas pueden retroceder hasta esta posición. De darse el caso, ¡estoy segura de que podrás demostrarle a Sully que no eres ningún blandengue!" Su cumplido logró hacer sonrojar un poco al apuesto jinete.

"Casi preferiría que no lo hiciera. ¡Eso significaría recibir palos más fuertes cuando entrenemos juntos!" Bromeó, acertado en su premonición.

Aunque no se dio ese caso –el de que necesitásemos retroceder–, ellos tampoco lo tuvieron muy fácil. Palne escaló de un bote el carruaje y miró fijamente a la distancia.

"Se aproxima una jinete pegaso. No viene sola. La persiguen dragones armados." Anunció la taguel, preparada para entablar combate.

Lon'qu se subió a la carreta también, llevado por el instinto que le exigía localizar a su enemigo para poder cortarlo. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que eso le acercaría a una mujer, aunque no fuera humana, cambió de parecer y le mandó a Stahl que le permitiese escalar su espalda, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Miriel anotó que su ansia feroxí por la batalla suprimía su vergüenza, y que tal vez ocurriese igual con su miedo a las mujeres.

… ¿Puedes relevarme, Lily? Me duele solo de pensar en lo que ocurrió entonces.

* * *

Claro. … ¿Debería ser breve y limitarme a los calcetines? … Como quieras. Solo lo decía por saltarnos esta amarga galleta mojada. En fin.

La pobre Cordelia asía las riendas de su montura para que volara más rápido, pero al exteriorizar todo lo que estaba sufriendo, su pegaso solo pudo agitarse más y más y perder el trazado ideal de vuelo. Para bien o para mal, aquello les ayudó a esquivar las flechas que disparaban los arqueros que iban montados con los jinetes plegianos.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de que había encontrado a los Custodios, puso rumbo hacia ellos, bajando el vuelo. … … Oh… así que esa decisión fue la más acertada estratégicamente. Estoy de acuerdo. Ella no estaba en condiciones de pelear con serenidad. Acababa de experimentar una pérdida sin parangón. Lo último que debe hacer uno es pelear cuando las lágrimas te ciegan. Es como si estuviera lloviendo fuera.

Vaya, y ahora va y se pone a llover. Menos mal que tenía una sombrilla preparada por si las moscas. ¿Tienes frío? ¿Quieres una manta? … De nada.

"¡Cordelia! ¿Qué ha pasado?" Le preguntó Lissa mientras la examinaba en busca de heridas. Maribelle se unió a ellas, intuyendo lo que había pasado. Sus ojos estaban así de aterrados.

La jinete se agarró a sus brazos y perdió la fuerza en sus piernas. Su pegaso cayó al suelo a recuperar el aliento perdido. … Te sorprendería saber lo sensibles que son los pegasos. Déjame adivinar: después de ese día, le costó trabajo recuperar la confianza de su pegaso, ¿me equivoco? … ¿Que cómo lo sé? Lógica. Su pegaso experimentó en primera fila los más dolorosos sentimientos de su jinete. Es de esperar que no quiera tener que pasar por algo similar de nuevo. … ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?! ¡Mi lógica es tan buena como la de cualquiera! ¡No es mi culpa que los periquitos salten a la comba! ¡Hmmph!

¡En fin! El señor super espadachín hizo de las suyas otra vez y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que usar su espada como arma arrojadiza para matar a uno de los jinetes. Orejas de conejo adoptó su forma natural y pegó un bote tan grande que pudo patear con grácil facilidad la cara del wyvern, derribando a quienes le montaban. La piedra rubia intentó imitar a Lon'qu lanzando su hacha, pero cuando intentó soltarla, descubrió que se le había pegado a la mano. Las gafas estudiosas no querían volver a verle perder el hacha, por lo que mientras le explicaba aquello, lanzó una poderosa llamarada que aturdió al último wyvern. Sin embargo, los dragones son resistentes al fuego, por lo que solo tuvo que aterrizar para recuperarse. El arquero disparó una flecha hacia la princesa, pero Cordelia fue rauda en reaccionar y usando su lanza, creo una pantalla protectora al darle vueltas. Tras terminar su movimiento, arrojó su lanza como si fuera una jabalina y ensartó al par de filetes plegianos. El wyvern salió que se las pelaba.

Concluido el combate en la retaguardia, las miradas se centraron en Cordelia. Vaike intentó hacer que Miriel le quitase el conjuro, pero ésta le mandó a callar con una cortante mirada. La líder de los caballeros pegaso se unió una vez hubo puesto a salvo a Emmeryn más atrás.

"¡Cordelia! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde están tus compañeras?" Le preguntó la peliblanca al bajarse de su montura. … Por su cara deduzco que se lo imaginaba, pero aún conservaba la esperanza de equivocarse.

"Los plegianos… atacaron… Eran liderados por Gangrel… Mis compañeras me suplicaron que me fuera… todavía puedo escuchar sus gritos… dioses…" Gimió la pelirroja, conteniendo sus quejidos todo lo que podía para no romper a llorar con la desesperación que embriagaba dolorosamente su pecho.

* * *

"No sé si debería contarte esto, Robin, pero lo cierto es que ya he conocido a Gangrel en persona." Reveló de pronto Lily, subiéndolas piernas en el asiento.

"De algún modo, no me sorprende." Murmuró el peliblanco, impasible y desensibilizado ante tanta tragedia.

"La verdad sea dicha, ser rey es muy duro. Tienes la carga más pesada sobre tus hombros, y se te exige salir airoso. Incluso las tortillas lo tienen más fácil. No es de extrañar que se convirtiera en un desquiciado ambicioso y egocéntrico, ciego al mal que sembraba a diestro y a siniestro." Defendió el castaño, incómodo.

"Lo sé. No llegué a conocerlo tan bien como me habría gustado después de volver a cruzar caminos, pero pude sentir el vacío en él tras nuestra primera conversación." Asintió Robin, recordando la deplorable condición en la que le encontraron.

"Gangrel hizo muchas cosas malas, es cierto, pero él no tuvo suficiente con la muerte. … Antes me preguntaste, ¿a dónde vais después de visitarme? Eso depende de la sentencia que se dicte, y la que recibió Gangrel… um…" Paró de hablar durante un largo rato, el suficiente como para que dejase de llover.

"Está bien, Lily. El único villano de esta historia fue Grima." Suspiró Robin, levantándose de su asiento. El abogado le fulminó con una mirada vacía y deshecha, distinta a todas las que le hubo dedicado antes.

"No tienes ni puta idea de lo que estás hablando."

Cuando el silencio y la sorpresa alcanzaron su límite, Lily volvió en sí, encogiéndose de hombros en una actitud menos mordaz.

"Lo siento, Robin. No debería haberte contestado así." Se disculpó con arrepentimiento. "Mejor dejemos a Grima por el momento, ¿vale? Ya llegará su… momento." Susurró al darse la vuelta y poner rumbo a las escaleras metálicas que descendían al jardín del árbol de piedra.

El peliblanco vaciló en seguirle, pero cuando descubrió que tanto la placa de metal como la puerta que le separaba de la habitación del pescador habían desaparecido, pegó un bote para perseguirle. Observando su espalda en silencio, Robin le dio vueltas a aquella nueva información que hubo adquirido sobre su abogado.

Ya había tratado con Gangrel, lo cual significaba que el plegiano hubo pasado por donde él. Eso… era una gran noticia. Gangrel regresó con vida después de ser dado por muerto, lo cual significaba que él también podría. ¡Solo tenía que averiguar la clase de criterio que empleaba Lily para dictar sentencia y asegurarse de que fuera favorable!

"Había una vez un patito chiquitito, había una vez un patito chiquitito. Que no sabía, que no sabía, que no sabía volar."

"Estoy cien por cien seguro de que la letra no era así." Corrigió Robin al mal cantor.

"¿Y qué más da? ¡Así es más interesante!" Replicó con alegría el trajeado, bajando las escaleras con saltarines botes.

* * *

Otra vez había fallado. Pero aquella vez estuvo más cerca que nunca. Solo un poco más. Un poco más, y conseguirá salir de allí. Su poder habría sido severamente mermado, pero todavía tenía su orgullo, y mientras ese fuera el caso, nunca se rendiría. El mundo debía morir. Pero para que eso sucediese, él debía renacer. Otra vez.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba jugando con fuego. Debía andarse con cuidado, o podría ser destruido por completo. Le irritaba más allá de lo razonable. Hacía miles de años que no se sentía inferior. Había ido a acabar en un lugar espantoso, y todo por culpa de ese condenado Robin. ¡Y lo peor de todo es que no estaba haciendo caso de sus consejos! ¡El imbécil iba a hacer que les matasen!

Apretó los puños con fuerza, conteniendo su ira lo mejor que pudo para mantener la mente serena. Inspiró y espiró. Su suerte era penosa para haber acabado en aquel lugar. Sobrevivir a la muerte era más fácil, pero acabar en el territorio de ese monstruo…

"¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que me iba a tener que preocupar de ese viejo después de tantos años? Más le vale a Robin no estimular su memoria, o preferirá haber muerto cuando me mató. … Y probablemente yo también. … … Odio este lugar sin sentido."

* * *

 **Un capítulo corto, lo sé, pero no me dio la impresión de que lo fuera tanto, la verdad. Estoy satisfecho con este. *Asentir***

 **Si no habéis seguido el consejo de Lily sobre no intentar darle sentido a lo que está pasando, es probable que os esté dando un dolor de cabeza entender lo que está pasando. Ese es el espíritu de esta historia. Sin embargo, os prometo que todo tiene su sentido. Su sentido en un mundo de locos. Parece que he perdido la razón, ¿eh? De nuevo, ese es el alma de esta historia. ¿Qué es blanco? ¿Qué es negro? ¿Por qué gris en vez de verde?**

 **Nos vemos. *Guiño, guiño* *Codo, codo***


End file.
